Happy Birthday, Boo!
by CBP2009
Summary: A little birthday lovin' for our beloved miztrezboo. The 1st chapter is a Round Robin and each chapter thereafter is named after the author that penned it. Enjoy & Happy Birthday, bb!
1. Chapter 1

**by: The People that Love You!**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

_**Nostalgicmiss**_**: **

"Hmm, thank you, baby," I groaned as he kissed my thigh gently.

My man had always known what relaxed me. After a piss poor day at the office, his lips and tongue had worked their magic bringing me to the ever present precipice. I never had to fake it with him, and I came every time without fail.

His fingers squeezed my hips as he kissed his way up my body. His lips dragged upwards, over the damp curves of my body in reverence. He always made me feel like a goddess. I sighed gently as he took one of my swollen nipples into his mouth and grazed it with his teeth.

My fingers eased their way through the full head of bronze hair that looked as though he'd been thoroughly fucked, but that was still to come . . .

_**Britpacksuccubus: **_

Wanting to now take the reigns, I brought my legs up and wrapped them around his waist, locking my feet behind him. Using all my might, I flipped him abruptly over onto to his back. Only problem was that he bit down on my tit so hard with the sudden movement that I actually launched him off of the bed. He flew over the side with arms flailing in an attempt to catch himself, to no avail.

His head smacked the nightstand creating a huge gash and causing him to cry out in pain. The blood that had collected in his erection only seconds before was now obviously seeping from his head because I was immediately nauseous. I caught a whiff of the rusty aroma and proceeded to hurl over the side of the bed as I had never been able to stomach the stench.

I had to run out of the room to catch a breath of fresh air and pull myself together. I returned to my poor adorable man with a wet washcloth to find him laying with his head to the side, blood matted in his unruly hair and my vomit covering his...

_**Bendingmirrors:**_

feet and brand new carpet.

Mortified that I had caused all of this destruction I tried to clean him up as quickly as possible, the carpet was definitely looking a little worse for wear, so I threw on a shirt and took off to get some cleaning supplies.

Finding an empty bucket, I partially filled it with warm soapy water, grabbed some gloves and a sponge, and went back to his room to clean up my mess. Arriving in the room to find that he still had the washcloth pressed to his forehead, I checked that he was no longer bleeding and knelt at his feet to see what I could do about this mess. After cleaning up as much as I could quickly, I dropped the sponge back in the bucket.

I looked up at him, ready to apologize for the havoc I had wreaked, and noticed that he needed a bandaid for his forehead. I made my way back out of the room in search of one, and after retrieving it, I ensured that the wound was clean and pressed it over the cut. I looked up into his eyes and said...

_**Ilsuocantante:**_

"Fuck, I'm so sorry. Your poor head, you're probably going to be a little stiff and sore."

He touched the cut on his forehead and winced a little at the bruise already starting to develop, before shooting me a grin. "Yeah well, that's not the only thing getting a little stiff." He looked me up and down, leering playfully.

I looked down at myself, noting that in my haste and agitation, I'd dripped a good amount of sudsy water on the shirt, causing the koala bear decal to cling to me in certain... obscene places. I gasped, clutching at the fabric and pulling it away from my body as he chuckled.

"I don't think--"

"Babe, you think too much," he cut me off, grabbing my hips and pulling me closer as I knelt before him.

"But your head..." I protested as he pulled me roughly against him.

"I'm...

_**Camoozle:**_

not sure this is the head you should be worried about," he smirked, his finger tapping his temple as the other clutched at my hip. His hands were strong, his fingers pulsating on my skin as he pulled me between his legs, his raging erection pressing just beneath my wet cotton covered chest.

I gasped, my breath barely escaping in nervous pants as his hand slid to pull at my shirt. The fabric bunched in his hand he jerked me closer, his fingers weaving into my hair and tilting my head up, pressing his lips to mine. His mouth pulled at my lips, his tongue massaging and beckoning, awakening a glowing desire deep within my being. My thighs quivered, a fire slowly spreading throughout my entire body as he moved his tongue to lick at my ear lobe, pushing the hair from my face as he nibbled slightly on the skin.

"Mmm, you taste amazing," he whispered into my ear, his hot breath tickling my skin. I moaned, a throaty sound emanating from my flushed lips. He brought his mouth to taste the skin of my shoulder, pulling the neckline away, stretching the fabric and irrevocably ruining the shirt I'm sure. His hands massaged into my stomach, sliding across my bare skin and again I gasped at his touch.

"Oh, Rob..." I moaned. I stopped, realizing the words that had slipped from my lips and in complete and utter dismay, brought my hands to cover my face. Oh shit! Fuck! It was all that robporn messing with my head! What have I done?

"Rob, huh?" he sighed, pulling away and I wanted to die. How could I do this?

"It's nothing. I spend a lot of time on this site and they're always talking about Rob. I'm just used to hearing his name in a fit of passion."

"I know, babe. I've been checking your site. I've seen the things you've posted and it's okay. I figure, why fight it? So, I hope you don't mind, but I've invited someone else over today." His lips pressed into my forehead as the front door opened.

Rob Pattinson stood in the doorway, sex hair and scruffy jaw and everything. Holy fucking shit, I felt my stomach drop into my shoes.

"Hi there," he said in his sexy as fuck English accent...

_**Bemylullaby:**_

"H-hi..." I said my voice shaky. I didn't know what to say to him, frankly I was speechless. There were no words to express how beautiful the man really was in real life. The chiseled jaw line, the scruff tickling his chin (my mind couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like against the inside of my thigh), and those eyes matched with that dorky ass smirk. I might as well be dead.

Rob started to make his way across the room towards us. With each step he took my heart beat that much quicker. I didn't know what was coming over me. Rob wasn't exactly my cup of tea, but just something about him breathing the same air as me that was making my insides mush.

"I hope you don't mind that I stopped by," he said. The tips of his long slender fingers dancing across my arm, sending a wave of goose pimples in it's wake.

_**Phoenixhunter47:**_

"Um, mind?" I squeaked as my eyes flitted around the room nervously. "No, why would I mind?" Though I asked, I didn't really expect an answer.

Rob leaned into me and his chest brushed against my shoulder. "I just had to see you," he spoke quietly like he was sharing a dirty secret. His warm breath fanned across my skin and I felt my clit twitch. My soft moan turned into a breathy gasp as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a secluded corner.

His thumb brushed against my nipple and although speech eluded me, my primal instincts were not as shy. I yanked him forwards, causing his body to crash into me. And as I plunged my tongue into his mouth, Rob's hips gyrated against mine, eliciting a shameless purr from my throat, as I felt his erection through his jeans.

_**VanPireNZ:**_

Releasing him with one hand, I eagerly trailed it downward across the firmness of his rippling abs and over the pulsating bulge in his pants to cup his balls through the thick fabric, giving them a needful tug. Edward thrust his hips forward in response, as if begging for more of my touch. As I continued to plunder his mouth in a heated kiss, I dragged my nails over his balls and up the firmness of his sheathed cock, the motion sending vibrations through both my hand and Edward's already sensitive erection.

Edward abruptly broke the kiss with a loud gasp and leaned his forehead to mine, unable to manage anything more than breathing at the moment. Eagerly, I slid my hand back down between his legs and repeated the upward motion with my fingertips.

"Fuck, that feels so good," he moaned, his warm breath caressing my face. As he opened his eyes and caught my lustful gaze, moisture began to pool between my legs as another purring moan escaped my throat.. I was going to fuck Edward Cullen tonight, that much was certain.

_**Meadow82:**_

I slowly turned around, climbing off the bed, leaving him wanting behind me. As seductively as I could I crossed the bedroom floor to the dressing table and proceeded to open one of the drawers. Turning my head back to look at him I saw him appreciating the silk and lace bodice adorning my body. I smirked knowing that I had him in the palm of my hand. He was mine to do with as I pleased.

Returning my focus to the drawer I searched inside for what I was looking for. Making sure Edward was not able to see what I was doing, I removed the object and placed it behind me as I began walking back to the four-poster bed where he lay eagerly awaiting me.

My eyes traversed the length of him as I approached the bed, appraising his mammoth erection, knowing that only I had that affect over him. Crawling back up the length of his body I placed my palm over his heart, feeling it hammer away beneath me. I raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. "Edward, have you ever engaged in any sexually masochistic behavior?" The question earning a reaction from him that both shocked and pleased me.

_**Little Miss Whitlock:**_

A simple nod of his head was enough to throw me in a tailspin. My heart quickened in its pace and my mouth began to water. I teased him gently, running the tip of my fingernail lazily across his chest. His eyes closed in satisfaction as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. I leaned forward, inhaling deeply, the scent of him overtaking me. Beads of sweat clung to his hairline and I could feel his muscles twitching below me.

His breath was coming in faster and I felt his chest rise and fall beneath me. The air in the room had turned from light and casual to thick and full of desire. I wanted this man. I leaned closer to his ear, my lips brushing against the lobe.

"Well, then, this should be...quite stimulating...for you."

_**Juliebee:**_

He groaned as I wrapped my hand around his length, grasping it firmly. "That's right, baby, stroke me." The sound of his voice, rough and needy, immediately caused an aching throb between my legs.

He began to thrust upward into my hand, and the sight of him, hard and smooth, was almost too much to bear. I needed to taste him, all of him. I lowered my head, kissing and nipping my way down his beautifully sculpted chest, tracing a line with my tongue down his belly. His hands clutched in my hair as he roughly pulled me toward his cock, and as he guided me forward I licked my lips, relishing the thought of what was about to happen.

I lightly snaked my tongue along his head, licking the moisture from his slit. He moaned my name as I placed wet, open mouthed kisses along his shaft. For as much as I wanted that cock inside of me, I first wanted to worship it with my lips and tongue and mouth.

_**JustForkIt:**_

Or did I? My eyes squinted as I deliberated if I actually wanted to do this. Did I like giving head? Did I enjoy the fact that he was forcefully shoving my head towards his crotch? A hand job was one thing, but if I was being honest with myself, I hated giving blow jobs.

I sat up and ignored the pain from the few hairs that were pulled out of my head when his grip didnt lighten. I shook my hair back and looked down at his bewildered expression. I leaned back on my heels and sighed, "I don't like giving head."

He looked up at me, a look of confusion and annoyance on his face. "What?" He sputtered before sitting up and covering his crotch with a pillow.

_**DariaChenowith:**_

His action was so comical that I couldn't keep a giggle in as I stared at what now hid his dick from view. "Well, that sure won't help your case." His brows drew together for a moment, only adding to my mirth. He looked so cute with the frown on his face that I felt my resolution crumble.

"Okay. Maybe. But on my terms. You don't push my head down again, in fact I want you to keep those hands of yours to yourself."

Pursing his lips he considered my words for a moment, then threw the pillow away and bucked his hips up towards me in invitation as he shimmied down the bed a little. I would have rolled my eyes at him then, but the motion made his erect cock bob up and down, mesmerizing me.

Licking my lips I shot one last look at his face, getting oddly turned on by the look of wanton need I saw there, before I focused at my new mission target - his cock.

_**AngryBadgerGirl:**_

_Come to mama. In fact, cum _in_ mama._

I wrapped my lips around the head and sucked lightly, making him hitch his breath and clench his teeth.

"Your dick is my favorite part about you," I confessed with a laugh.

"I feel so objectified. In an entirely fuckhot way," he said with a smirk, looking down at me while I licked him like he was one of those huge swirly-colored round lollipops.

"You like the way I suck you off?" I teased.

"Yes, baby, feels fucking incredible. Love your hot little mouth," he groaned as I took as much of him in my mouth and down my throat as possible.

"I love sucking this beautiful, thick cock...all mine, and so yummy," I purred. "Should I keep going?"

"Please, please suck me off..." he begged.

"Mmmm," I moaned, stroking my head up and down and watching his face. I stopped again to make one last request. "Talk filthy while I blow you, handsome. Makes your cock more delicious."

"Oh, fuck," he gasped, his eyes closing for a few seconds. "That's it, baby girl--just like that. Find that cum. I know you want to taste it. Find that cum and suck it out of me..." he orders, while I work my mouth on him feverish and gentle stroke his balls.

_**Lee723:**_

"Hmmmmmmm" I hummed as I let his dick hit the back of my throat.

He tasted so fucking good and that dirty talk was making me wet with anticipation of how good he was gonna

feel inside of me.

"Oh Shit" He screamed as his large hand flew to my head and grasped my hair roughly.

I moaned in response to his reaction, as I gazed into his eyes that were on fire with lust as he stared back at me.

"You like it rough huh baby?" he gritted out.

"uh huh" I rasped out when I came up for some air and gave a little nod before I swirled my tongue around his head and licked

up the perfect little pearl sized bead of pre cum on his slit, as I dove back into the tasty morsel..

His eyes bugged out of his head at my little display as,

He fisted my hair into both hands this time and thrusted his hips in time with my mouth.

"God, I love that fucking hot little mouth of yours baby girl" he grunted out.

I could feel that he was close as he seemed to grow a bit harder.

"Ugh Fuck!" He moaned out as I used a little teeth to work him into a frenzy.

"So...fucking..good...unggg" He panted out.

_**AmeryMarie:**_

He was so, so, so close. HIs cock was leaking like a sieve now as more and more little droplets of his pre-cum dribbled out. _So close._ He just needed a little bit more, and I knew exactly what would push him over that edge.

Knowing that he would blow his load immediately and not wanting to risk activating my gag-reflex, I relaxed my throat before grasping his balls in one hand. I lightly squeezed and then tugged softly and sure enough...

"Unghhhhh!!! Fuck! God, yes... ohhhhhhh!! Fuck me... I-I'm cumming!!" He bellowed as he came down my throat.

I had a smirk on my face as I took his load... _well, as much of a smirk as one can have when you have Giaganti-penis Rex crammed down your throat._ Works every time.

_**Cullen[dot]Luva88:**_

"Damn, Bella, where did you learn that?" He asked after recovering from his release. I made a motion across my lips to say "my lips are sealed." Edward gave me the sexiest puppy dog pout known to man, and I couldn't resist leaning forward to teasingly bite it.

Edward groaned as he pushed himself on top of me, kissing me as he did. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him. His whole body sang to me, while mine screamed for his. I couldn't get enough, I had to be touching some part of him. My fingers expertly trailed along his back, giving him shivers of pleasure.

He broke away from the kiss and whispered in my ear, "Are you ready to experience the most exotic pleasure you have ever been given?"

_**EchoesofTwilight:**_

I laughed, reveling in the way his body trembled when my breath fanned over his skin. "Exotic, hmmm? What do you have up your sleeve, Cullen?"

Really, though, it didn't matter. Everything Edward and I did together was better than I could have imagined; even just kissing him set my whole body humming with desire. Regardless of what he had planned for me, I knew it would send my desire for him to even loftier heights.

Honestly, though, that scared me a little. Would it always be like this? Would we ever be able to get enough of each other, or would this burning passion between us fade one day? I wasn't quite sure which was worse: this power he held over my mind and body, or the idea that someday he wouldn't have it.

_**Coldplaywhore:**_

I bent forward and was about to pull off my shoe, when I went felt Edward's hands wrap around my waist, his lips now right against my ear lobe. "Wouldn't you like to know, baby," he said seductively as I felt his hardness pressed against the thin fabric of my dress. "You can keep the shoes on."

I let out a small gasp as Edward's lips moved down the curve of my neck, finally resting on my shoulder, where he pulled at the thin strap of my dress with his teeth. As I let out a low growl of arousal, Edward slowly pulled the strap down and began to suck on the tender skin of my shoulder. He left me breathless and he had hardly done anything to me yet.

_**BamaBabe:**_

I leaned my head against his shoulders, effectively jutting my breasts into his waiting hands. I wanted to let go, to give into his desires. Part of me wanted to take the control back, to be the one telling _him_ what to do. I turned slowly, brushing my ass against his hard cock.

"Edward, I believe that you are holding out on me." With a firm hand, I pushed him toward the bed. My heart was racing, and I willed myself to stay firm. By the look in his eyes, Edward was surprised, but very turned on.

"Holding out on you? How so?"

"No, no. You had your chance to talk. I asked and you decided to play games. I will leave my shoes on, because you want that. But the rest of this night will go the way I say it will. On your back." I pushed hard enough to get him moving.

_**Cereuleanblue:**_

He fell on the bed the air rushing out of his chest in a huff. Edward stared up at me, his eyes wide with anticipation as I climbed atop him on the bed placing one knee on either side of his body. I trailed one finger across his face moving in an achingly slow path across his perfect lips. His tongue darted out to catch a taste of my skin, but I pulled my hand away quickly before he could touch me.

"Now, now, now, Edward," I teased. "I told you, silly boy, the rest of the night is going according to my plan. This is what you get for playing games."

A low moan escaped his throat as I ground myself on top of him, feeling his rigid cock against my body as he lay beneath me on the bed.

"Bella . . ."

"Shh, don't speak. Do you understand me?"

He merely nodded in response, and as a reward, I leaned down to plant a kiss on his forehead, my breasts dangling in his face as I did so.

_**PurdueLiz:**_

I started to lean back and as I did so, I felt his teeth against my nipple. The temptation must have been too much for him and I fought to hide the smirk from appearing on my face. He had played right into my trap, just like I knew he would. Edward could never resist 'the boobies'.

"Edward." I said sternly. He looked at me sheepishly, my nipple still caught between his teeth. "Let go now, or your punishment will be worse." I could see the war waging behind his eyes as he contemplated his actions. Allowing him a few seconds to mull it over, I had to suppress the moan that threatened to erupt from my throat as he worked his tongue over my hardened nipple. Every movement was sending shockwaves through my body. Decision made, he released my nipple with a pop and dutifully lowered his eyes.

"Very good, Edward. I'm glad you made the right decision, however, you still must be punished for that little move you just pulled." I eyed him thoughtfully as I contemplated just what his _punishment _would be.

_**HammondGirl:**_

Crossing my left arm over my chest - effectively placing my tits on display for him - I brought my right finger up to my mouth and lightly bit down on its tip. With a sly grin, I looked down at Edward's petulant, submissive face and said, "Well, you knew better than to do that." Though he'd done exactly what I'd wanted him to, this was _my_ game. I was the rule-maker and enforcer of said rules.

"On your knees," I commanded. "You're going to do everything I say... and I do mean _everything_," I told him, making sure to emphasize my point with a sharp tug of his hair. He'd know it was me that was in control after this, and he'd not soon forget it.

Placing my guiding hand behind his neck, I brought Edward's soft pink lips to the crease behind my left knee. "Kiss me here," I ordered. "Kiss me like you mean it. Kiss me like I'm the fucking sexiest woman you've ever seen."

"You _are_ the sexiest woman I've ever seen," he growled into my flesh. The tone of his voice caused me to look down at his face. When my eyes met his, I was so startled at the intensity brewing just beneath the surface that I took an involuntary gasp of air. "Did you hear me?" he barked. I took it as a warning.

_**Mrs_Robward:**_

I narrowed my eyes at him to try and decipher his intentions. Did he really want to keep up this battle of control? Our eyes locked as his searing lips branded my flesh with simple, gentle kisses. He was on the verge of pissing me off with his teasing.

"I hear you loud and clear, but show me how fucking sexy you think I am. You're not being very convincing, Edward." My tone reflecting my state of agitation. I tightened my grip on his hair as his luscious lips once again made contact with my tender skin.

Then in the blink of eye, the tides turned on me. Edward's strong hands reached up to grasp my hips to hold me still as he sunk his sharp teeth into the flesh at the back of my knees. I whimpered at the pain. The suction of his lips and the feel of his tongue licking my wound made me weak in the knees.

I chewed on my bottom lip as I watched Edward tongue my leg, starting at the inside of my thigh, just above my knee and working his way up, he paused for just a brief second to tilt his head in a way to look into my eyes again. "Is that better, Bella? Are you convinced now? Don't you ever fucking doubt me." I was speechless and I knew at that moment that I was not the one in control, I was fighting a losing battle.

_**FrogQueenLaurel:**_

"It's not so much that I doubt you. I just need more from you..." I tried to take back some tiny bit of control, trying to convince myself that he really wanted me.

"Fuck, Bella! How can I convince you? What will it take?" I could feel his tongue trailing up my leg, getting closer to my center, and placing not so gentle nips along the way.

"YOU! It will take YOU! If you really wanted me, desired me, thought I was as sexy as you say, then you would have taken me ages ago. But no...you keep coming up with excuses for us not to be together, so what else am I supposed to believe." I was suddenly witness to a complete change in him. He went from being my loving, gentle Edward to an animal on the verge of control.

Through gritted teeth he quietly spoke, obviously trying to regain himself. "My desire for you is going to be the..." Suddenly he grabbed my thighs, spreading them wide then buried his face deep into my soaked folds. I could hear his growls as I felt his cold tongue dip deeper and deeper into me. I couldn't help but scream out his name, causing him to react by replacing his tongue with a couple of fingers and sucking my clit into his mouth sharply.

"Do you believe me yet?" He growled against me.

"MORE! I NEED MORE!"

He shook his head in disbelief as he climbed up my body, his eyes as dark as I had ever seen them. "When will you ever see yourself clearly?"

_**Prassacut:**_

I had the urge to tell him that it had nothing to do with how I saw myself but how he made me feel. But I was too afraid he would stop if I uttered a word. He had never acted like this before, losing some of his control.

I wanted him to ravage me. I needed him to show me he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

He pressed his body against mine, kissing my neck and along my collar bone. When he started rubbing his hard cock against my clit, any thought I had left my mind. It was too much and not enough. I locked my hands in his hair. My body was in a frenzy and my eyes rolled closed. I couldn't keep from writhing under him, trying to heighten the sensations.

He froze. My action seemed to wake him up from his trance. I kept my hands in his hair, mumbling to him, "Edward, please, I need this…"

He moaned. "Bella, do you know how good you feel against me? All the things I want to do to your body… But I can't. Not yet…"

An overwhelming sense of defeat came over me.

He looked up at me with sadness. I knew it was hard for him not to give me what I wanted. I knew his restraint. But it wasn't enough to calm down my frustration this time.

My heart, my soul, my body needed him more than ever.

"Bella, what are you thinking? Talk to me, please." His voice was weak and pleading, his body stilled over mine.

I couldn't look at him. I was trying to calm my frustration and my body. The only words I wanted to say were 'fuck me' but that probably wasn't what he needed right now. But it certainly was what _I_ needed.

"Bella, do you still think I don't want you?" I met his eyes but didn't say a word. He looked rueful, and also hurt by my silence. A determined gleam appeared in his eyes. He grabbed my hand roughly and put it on his cock. He was so hard, my body shivered in need. He shouldn't have done that.

"Can't you feel how much I want you?! Can't you see it's all for you, Bella?!" His hand was keeping mine on his cock and I started stroking him slowly. He gasped and took a long breath.

"Good." I squeezed him and stroked him just a little bit faster. I put my mouth on his ear, licked it and whispered, "Now use it. I need you inside me. I want you to fuck me, Edward. Hard. No more excuses."

I knew my voice and my slow strokes were killing him, he was panting and started shivering. His resolve was crumbling down with each one of my strokes, each one of my words.

_**Bellasunderstudy:**_

I ran the tip of my tongue along the shell of his ear once again, blowing a breath of cool air over the moistened skin, and felt his cock twitch in my hand. I tightened my grip and stroked him long and slow. I kissed along his sharp jaw, the scruff there causing me to moan at the delicious roughness. His hands shot to my hips pulling me flush with his own as he ground his cock into my hand sandwiched between us.

"You're driving me insane, Bella." He ground out, dipping his head and biting the skin of my collarbone, then licking the wound better before placing kisses up the column of my neck.

"I told you I need you inside me, _now," _I growled into the hollow of his throat before nipping at his Adam's apple as he swallowed hard.

Edward's next moves were so fast I yelped in surprise as his hands slid down my thighs and he lifted me, wrapping my legs around his waist.

A slow smile of victory spread across my face as I looked at him, his control was completely gone and I had gotten exactly what I wanted.

_**Araeo:**_

I dug my fingers into his shoulders as he stalked to the bedroom, but instead of the mattress, I found myself nearly thrown against the wall next to the bed. His naked chest pressed hard against mine as he fastened his lips just below my ear, sucking hard, his fingers digging painfully into my thighs.

He shifted his hips roughly, his dick sliding easily over my clit, just close enough that one slight dip of his knees would put him right where I wanted him.

"I'm going to fuck that smile right off your face," he growled, the words vibrating against the tender skin of my neck, sending chills racing down my back. I raked my nails over his shoulders and took fistfuls of his hair, yanking his head back so I could stare into his burning eyes.

"Try it," I whispered, crushing my lips to his, taking control of the kiss from the beginning and never giving him the advantage. His hips ground against me, tempting me with the pleasure to come as I twined my tongue with his. Pulling back, I held his bottom lip between my teeth, long past the point of being gentle. He groaned against my mouth, and I could feel the hot puff of air over every inch of my body. I released his lip and grinned, reveling in the dazed shimmer of his eyes as he focused on my lips.

_**RobotMoose:**_

Teasing him a little, I looked down at his dick. I licked my lips and smiled an evil little smile. He twined his hands in my hair, forcing my head up to look at him. "Don't you fucking dare. I'm in charge here."

He picked me up, somewhat roughly, and threw me down on the bed, his body finding mine just after impact. He sunk his head down to my chest and grabbed a nipple between his teeth. He gently sucked, lulling me into a false sense of calm. When he heard me sigh in pleasure, he bit down roughly. I smacked his head and screamed at him. "You bastard!"

"I know you like it rough, baby. You can't tell me you don't enjoy it." He was right. I loved every minute of it. Every fucking minute.

He grabbed at my hips, turning me over in the process. He pulled me up into position, his dick rubbing along my aching pussy. "Tell me what you want. Tell me now."

"Fuck me, hard. Fuck the smile right off my face."

_**Mischief_maker1:**_

He groaned just slightly as his hand once more found purchase in my hair, and then, sweet, sweet bliss as he filled me. "FUCK!" I screamed as I came just from him plunging into me.

His teeth bit into my neck as he pulled me up against his chest. "I thought...I thought you didn't like it doggy style," I managed as he continued to thrust.

His tongue dragged up to my ear and he whispered, "Trust me; there are a lot of things you don't know about me."

I smirked at that. "I don't know…I know you like…this!" I shoved him and he fell back onto the bed. I was on him in an instant. "Giddy up," I said with a smirk.

He laughed as he pulled me down to him. "You always manage to surprise me."

I kissed him tenderly. "I couldn't let you have the upper hand for long, sweetie."

His eyebrow rose. "So, you gonna ride me or not?"

My smile grew. "Oh, yeah." I ground my hips into him and he grasped me, pushing and pulling, getting us into a rhythm.

"Oh, fuck, damn, babe, you're so good."

"So are you, so are you," I said, coming down from another orgasm. The man was a God among men. The things he and his cock could do…

_**Annanabanana:**_

...were epic. My body shuddered with aftershocks of pleasure and it was all I could do not to collapse on top of him. He didn't wait for me to start up my rhythm again, instead his hips began to thrust up from the mattress as his hands pulled me down onto his engorged cock.

I arched my back, tipping my head as my eyes rolled closed. I braced my hands on his muscular thighs which tensed with his movements and felt my hair tickle across his skin. I met his eyes again, and they were hooded and twinkling, a smile wiped across his face.

Without warning, he sat up, sliding his hands to the middle of my back, pulling my body to his face, his mouth. Gasping as his teeth captured my nipple playfully, I felt jostled by his sudden movements on the bed. He stood up carefully, holding me pressed against him, his hard cock still sheathed deep inside of me. He walked us across the room and pushed me against the wall. His fingers curled around the back of my thighs, pulling my legs securely around his waist. He pulled his hips back, his erection sliding almost completely out of me. Dragging my tongue down his neck, I whined quietly into his skin.

"I bet you didn't know I liked this." He punctuated his growl with an upward thrust of his hips, re-seating himself inside me fully.

"Oh God, oh baby, please . . . please fuck me," I begged.

His body stilled, his eyebrow raising slightly above a smirk, as he...

_**Hannah81:**_

... pulled back slowly and then slammed back into me harder than I thought possible. I cried out as he filled me and I could feel the pressure in my stomach building. He continued to move inside me hard and fast, pulling me closer to the edge. I could hear his heavy breathing against my neck and squeezed my muscles around his cock as tightly as I could to see the respone I would get. I wasn't disappointed.

"Oh...FUCK, baby!" he grunted and he continued to pound into me.

His speed increased and I watched with lust filled eyes as his head fell back and he let out a gutteral moan. I squeezed my muscles around him again and his whole body jerked as he exploded inside of me.

"Fuck, ugh...YES!" he grunted and I was sent over the edge myself.

"Oh God! Edward, yes, fuck yes!" I screamed.

My body sagged away from the wall against his chest and I slowly lowered my legs to the ground.

"Do you think they heard us?" I giggled.

"Probably, but I don't care!" Edward responded as he took a step back from me, linking his fingers through mine and pulling me back over to the bed.

"Bella, I think we need to talk about something," he said, his voice serious all of a sudden....

_**Kharizzmatik:**_

"Okay," I said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and eyeing him cautiously. He started pacing around in front of me, his hand frantically running through his messy hair. He didn't say anything for a moment and I started chewing on my bottom lip nervously, unsure of what he wanted to talk to me about. We'd just had some fucking fantastic carefree sex and his sudden change in disposition concerned me.

He started talking after a moment, but his pacing was getting to be too much for me to take. I was torn between nervousness and arousal, because his cock was standing straight out and bouncing with his movements, distracting me from his words. I could hear his voice in the background but all my brain could seem to register was 'cock'. _Come on, man_, I thought. _Either put it away or use it, damnit._ "Edward, you might wanna cover up."

He paused and glanced down, groaning and pulling on his boxers, tucking his cock inside. In that moment I was torn between relief that I could focus on him and devastation because God, it was a beautiful cock.

"Did you hear anything I just said, Bella?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at me curiously. I shook my head no hesitantly and he groaned. "I said, I saw what you wrote."

My brow furrowed in confusion. "What I wrote?" I asked. He nodded, his expression completely serious.

"Yes, what you wrote. Yesterday on Twitter, I saw it. I saw the tweet, Bella," he said. My eyes widened in shock as I gaped at him, immediately suspecting exactly what he was talking about. It said...

_**Twilightmom:**_

_ACullen_shopaholic FML, Alice. I am beginning to think he is gay! He is too damn preteh to be straight. Maybe Em would be better choice._

"Edward, it is not what you…" I started, as he threw his hand palm first towards my face, effectively shutting me up.

Well, maybe it **WAS** what he was thinking, but after the fuckfest we just had, the sissy boy way he was standing had to be a product of his sheltered, mommy cocooned life…right?!?

He flopped down on the bed beside me, the tip of his cock peeking through the gap in his boxers. My hand instinctively went to the opening, firmly grasping my new best friend, hoping he was ready for round two.

"No, Bella…just no. We have to talk about this. I don't know which is worse, the fact that you think I am gay or that you have entertained thoughts of my brother."

My mind went into overdrive as I fell back on the bed beside him, my hand still gripping his half erect dick.

I had always wanted Edward, lusted after him, adored him…but fuck me there was something about that brother of his that made my girly bits all wet and tingly. And now that he had decided to not shave for a few days, his scruffy chin had a starring role in more than one of my hot and bothered fantasies.

"Tell me, Bella. Which one of us do you really want…if you had the choice?"

_**Snshyne:**_

I laid there for a minute really contemplating his question. Which one? Edward or Emmett. Emmett or Edward. _Can't I have both?_ They shared the same DNA, so it was like being with one of them right? What if I took one of Rosalie's welding tools and joined the two of them together? Would the tool melt their flesh? Or would it join them? Providing me with the chance for double the pleasure. _Of course it would melt their flesh, Bella_.

So that left me with the problem of actually answering his question and making a choice. I wanted Edward, for as long as I could remember. But the idea of Emmett's scruffy chin leaving small marks and red flesh on my thighs as his tongue laved my smooth pussy always sent my mind into a lusty fog. So, would I go with the irrational flow of pussy juices at the thought of Emmett tossing me on the bed? Or would I choose Edward, the boy of my dreams who just brought me to intense heights of pleasure? Whose dick was grew steadily in my hand as I lay, naked, next to him.

_Of course he's not gay!_ I could feel the hardness in my palm, pulsing as his cock extended to its full potential. _Man, I love his cock._

"Can't i just put the two of you together into one and call it a day?" I said with a laugh, trying to lighten the somber mood that was seriously killing my fuck fest induced high.

Edward just glared at me and I felt his dick start to shrink in my hand. _NO!_

I bolted up in bed. I had to do something. I was ready for round two, but not ready to give up my fantasies of Emmett's head between my legs and sensational burn of his facial hair. I crawled onto Edward's lap, grinding my hips into his. Causing the most delicious friction against my clit. I felt him growing underneath me almost ready to give me what I wanted.

"Bella, we need to stop. Talk." Edward's voice was strangled as it left his lips while he tried to fight the feeling of what I was doing to him. To both of us.

"Not now, Edward. Feel. I'm so wet for you. Please."

_**MarianneNorthmanCullen:**_

"I can't, Bella! I just can't! How can I do this when I know that you are fantasizing about my brother! And this…. This is not ME making you wet! It's the fantasy YOU are playing in YOUR HEAD, gorgeous!"

"No! Edward it's you!! Even in the fantasy it's not only me and Emmett it's a fucking threesome!! Even then I can't give up your freaking cock! Can't you get it?? You are the one that fucks me even in my sleep!"

I watched his expression change from angry, with a touch of jealousy, to lust in a mere second! I knew he couldn't resist me for the world! He loved to fuck me! Fast and hard until I can't feel my legs! He is an animal in bed!

"Oh Fuck! Screw it!" He said and with that he had me pinned against the headboard with a quick and fluid movement. His hands started roaming until he found my soaking wet core. He slid two fingers inside me and started pumping them quickly while his talented mouth was sucking and nibbling my tits. I soon felt near the edge and with a last thrusting movement I was cumming hard.

Coming back from my orgasm, I decided that I wanted to return the favor…. I lowered my body between his legs until his rock hard erection was resting between my breasts. I stroked him, gently at first but I gradually increased my pace… He started moaning and I could feel him twitch. I took him in my mouth and start sucking hard just the way he likes it. While I was bobbing my head up and down on his massive shaft, I used my teeth and from his reaction I could tell that he was close. I took as much of his length in my mouth as I could and when he hit the back of my throat I swallowed. Then he came undone. I could feel him spasm and I swallowed his hot cum quickly not wasting a drop. And then he almost screamed, "OH GOD! OH FUCK, ROSE, YES!!!!!!!!!

I froze!

"What the fuck, Edward???!! What did you just say??? I gave you the best release of your whole damned life and you scream HER name while coming??!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU FUCKING PRICK?????"

_**ECullenitis:**_

I jumped up in a huff, swiping my underwear up from the floor, and began dressing as quickly as I could. "I really can't fucking believe you!" I could hear boisterous laughter coming from downstairs, and it only fueled my anger. _Fucking meddling family!_

"Shit, shit, shit!" he muttered in frustration. Having obviously recovered from his _blonde-bombshell _fantasy, he hopped up and had my shoulders secure in his hands in a flash. "Bell-"

"Seriously, Edward," I cut him off, "you need to NOT be touching me right now!" I tried to jerk out of his grip, but he held strong. He then shifted from apologetic and let out a loud, menacing growl. I was simultaneously baffled and enraged all the more. I seethed as he seemed to be listening to someone else, doing his annoying shifty-eye thing.

"Dammit, Alice!" he ground out through his teeth. "Yeah, run. You won't get far you little brat!" Of course, at this point, my confusion and curiosity started to compete with my anger, so I focused harder on what he had said. He was NOT getting off the hook for this. I didn't care how much or how little of it was _his _fault. "Bella, Jasper started pushing lust at me _hard_, and Alice-"

"I don't care WHAT they did!" I squared my shoulders under his firm grip and poked his chest repeatedly, "There is NO fucking excuse on Earth for what you just did, er, said... did, whatever!" Before he could respond to my unfaltering anger, we were both distracted by the sound of the door opening and tapping fingernails on the door frame.

We turned in tandem to find a smug-looking Rose leaning against the doorway, perfect patent pumps crossed, one over the other, a disgustingly sarcastic yet achingly beautiful smile on her evil bitch face. I narrowed my eyes at both of them.

"Payback's a bitch, Edward," she stated simply, satisfaction radiating off her in waves. She turned on her heels and walked down the hall.

_**The Real Teacher:**_

I turned my gaze back to Edward and scoldingly said, "Yes, Edward, payback is a bitch." I left him standing there with his mouth agape.

I knew that along with him, Rose deserved a taste of her own medicine for being overly seductive towards Edward, I don't care if she was getting him back for his little comment about her sex life. And Alice, she wasn't as guilty but she still knew that I was using Edward's powers of telepathy and I didn't want to see Edward succumbing to Rose's deviant behavior along with Jasper's help. Even though it didn't physically happen, I was still livid.

I stormed up stairs and went to my locked drawer. Any of us could open it with the flick of our fingers, but the fact that it had a lock meant that I could keep this private.

I opened the drawer and pulled out the deepest color red corset, thong, and garter set I could find. It wasn't bright fire engine red, and it wasn't a maroon. It was a deep cherry red that screamed sex.

I put it on and fluffed up my hair and grabbed the _fun box. _I listened carefully to find out where everyone was. Rose had gone out to the garage so I knew she couldn't hear. Esme and Carlisle were not home. Alice ran out with Jasper hot on her heels. I heard Edward run off outside as I was changing. PERFECT!

That left Emmett and little ole' me. I knew Emmett always had a thing for me. He shamelessly flirted. I was attracted to his happy go lucky self. He was always in a good mood. He was slightly taller than Edward. Even though I loved Edward's nice muscular body, Emmett's jacked-as-shit physique was mouth watering.

I made my way to the game room were he was nestled into the leather couch playing the Wii. He sensed me and called over his shoulder for me to join him. I took a deep breath even though I didn't need it and seductively made my way over to stand in front of him.

He looked up and dropped the Wii controller.

"Oh my fucking goodness!" Emmett all but drooled that out. _Perfect, I had him right where I wanted him!_

"Hey you big bad vampire, COME AND GET ME!"

_**VixenNator:**_

"Bella, what in God's name are you wearing?" he all but stammered.

"You like?" I purred, turning slowly so he could see every aspect of my outfit. As my back came into his view, I heard a low growl resonate out from his chest and it caused my thong to become soaked. I continued my twirl, and as I faced him once more, I was startled but not surprised at the burnt caramel hue his eyes had taken and it caused all the breath to leave my body in a whoosh.

"Bella...fuck," he whispered, while his eyes began a lazy descent down my body, silently appraising me in my choice of attire. My skin flushed with the intensity of his glare, the heat reaching into my very core and threatening to set me ablaze from the inside out. He eyes trailed up towards my face and as he met my eyes, I gasped and a shiver ran down my spine. Keeping his eyes trained on mine, he got up very slowly from the couch he was seated on and took a single step towards me.

"Bella, do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" he asked.

I shook my head slowly, not trusting myself to speak.

"Oh, but I think you do," he stated and took another step toward me, before continuing. "Why else would you wear such an outfit?"

I continued to stare at him, my breathing coming out in shallow puffs. I had been waiting for this for a long time, and I was anxious to see where the night would take us. Emmett closed the distance between us by grabbing my arms and pulling me into his broad chest. He ran his hands down my arms slowly, leaving goose bumps in their wake, and causing another warm shiver to spread over my entire body.

"Em..." I moaned.

"Oh, Bella, what am I going to do with you?" he purred into my ear, nibbling lightly on my earlobe before skimming his lips along the column of my throat and placing a gentle kiss at the nape of my neck.

"Mmmm..." I breathed. My lips parted slightly as I closed my eyes leaned my head back. I was surprised when I felt a loss of his presence, so I opened my eyes and I found him standing off to the side smirking at me.

"Em..wha-?" I asked in confusion.

"Tell me, Bella, what was it you wanted from me?" he asked cunningly.

I had no idea when he had gained the upper hand, but I didn't like it one bit. I had to find a way to rectify the situation, and I had to do it now. A smile stole across my face as a plan crept into my mind.

"No particular reason, I just wanted to show you my new outfit." I shrugged.

"Well, I've seen it," he quipped shortly.

"That you have, Emmett," I said, smirking at him. "But I wanted you to hear the sound it makes when it drops to the floor."

"Fuck," was his only reply before he closed the distance between us once again. I was putty in his hands as his lips crashed against and molded to mine. My legs threatened to give way beneath me but Emmett's hands wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me flush against him. I moaned into his mouth, giving him a chance to insert his tongue into mine. It was a frenzied kiss and with his tongue stroking mine into submission, I weaved my fingers into his lustrous hair and scratched at his scalp. I could feel a deep rumble in his chest and as he pulled me away from him so I could get some much needed air, it escaped his lips with a moan.

"Bella, you're playing with fire..." he warned, peppering kisses along the column of my throat.

"Well, maybe I want to get burned," I said as I pressed my body closer into his. I could feel his hands travel around my hips to glide over the globes of my ass.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, grinding my well-soaked center into his rapidly growing erection. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

With that, he threw me onto the couch as easily as one would throw a doll, but not as haphazardly.

_**Mcc101180:**_

Mere seconds after my back hit the soft cushioning he was on top of me, his firm chest pressed against mine, his soft lips kissing along my neck. I moaned at the sensation created by his tongue and lips as they sucked and nibbled my flesh. His hands explored my curves before bunching the fabric of my outfit and tearing it from my body. It landed on the floor with a _splat_, and the sound coupled with our labored breathing was exactly what I was hoping for.

He murmured a 'fuck' under his breath as his eyes took in the sight of the remaining articles of clothing on my body, a few scraps of lace and satin. He drew his bottom lip in between his teeth and his eyes clouded with a mix of lust and anticipation.

"You look so fucking good," he spoke it a tone full of desire.

His hand found its way to the juncture between my legs and made a pass over my panties. His eyes widened as he took in the dampness of them, a smirk spreading across his lips.

"Is this what I do to you? Do I make you wet like this?"

The pride in his voice paired with the persistent grin was enough to cause a new wave of moisture to pool in between my legs. His hand rubbed my clit, pulling slightly on every other pass.

"God, yes! You make me so wet…I need more…I need to feel you. Please," I writhed under his touch. The pressure of his fingers was delicious, but I didn't think I could wait much longer.

"Turn around."

I clambered onto my hands and knees, my ass on full display.

Another muted 'fuck' escaped his lips; I'm sure the result of him realizing that the panties I wore barely covered my ass cheeks. I wiggled my ass slightly as I settled more firmly into the chosen position, unable to control the smile that eclipsed my face.

The silence was cut by a resounding _thwack _as his hand landed on my backside. I jumped at the suddenness of his action, immediately relaxing as his hand rubbed the area soothingly.

"You really shouldn't tease, Bella," he spoke close to my ear, his hot breath tickling my neck as his chest pressed into my back momentarily. Looking over my shoulder, I gasped in shock as I saw that he had removed all of his clothing and stood there naked with his cock in his hand. He stroked himself slowly, hissing slightly as he reached the head.

"It's only teasing if you don't follow through," I retorted. "Besides, seems like you're the one teasing now."

He shot me a questioning look, and I answered, "The way your hand is playing with your dick right now is making me wild. You know the polite thing to do is to share."

"In that case, this," he hands reached for the clasp of my strapless bra, stripping it from my body, "and this," his hand cupped my pussy, pulling the panties down my legs, "have got to go." He gathered them and threw them onto the stack of clothing cluttering the floor.

"Now what was that about sharing? Right, sharing is caring, and I plan to show you just how much I care. Are you ready?" My body buzzed with excitement and all I could manage was a bit of uncontrolled nodding. "Good, now spread your legs for me."

Doing as commanded, I felt his rock hard length press against my ass as he dipped down, sliding the head along my slick folds.

When he made the third circuit, I felt the tip slip against my entrance, and I pushed my body back, greedily trying to take him in fully. I groaned in frustration as he pulled away.

"Emmett, I need you to fuck me, and I need you to do it NOW," I gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Calm down, baby. I plan on doing just…that."

As he uttered the last word of his promise, he thrust fully inside of me. A sharp intake of breath filled my lungs, while his was coming out in short pants. He remained perfectly still as we both acclimated ourselves to the sensation of being joined. Once I felt the initial pressure subside, I worked my hips back slightly, signaling to him that he could start moving.

His large hands gripped my hips as he slid his cock in and out of my sex, alternating between filling me completely and leaving me feeling barren. He pounded into me forcefully, but there was an undercurrent of sweetness as I felt his fingers brush against my sides or pull the hair off of my neck to place a gentle kiss on my shoulder.

My fingers made their way to my clit, rubbing it in slow circles. I felt the tightening in my lower abdomen increasing and knew that it wouldn't be long before my orgasm would make its presence known.

I wanted to wait until he could go flying off that cliff with me, so I stretched my hand further, in search of his balls. When the pads of my fingers make contact, I rolled them in my hand, tugging slightly. His grip tightened, one hand leaving my hip and taking hold of my shoulder as he slammed into me.

"Fuck. That feels good. I'm going to come, are you ready, babe?"

"Yes. Come for me." I returned my fingers to my clit, applying a generous amount of pressure.

He pumped into me two more times before my walls tightened, my eyes rolling back as the intense sensation took over me. With one more thrust he joined me.

My arms grew weak, and I collapsed onto the couch, pulling him down with me. He removed his cock from me, and I mourned the loss of our connection. The sorrow was short lived, as he scooped me in his arms, clutching me to his sweat drenched chest.

"Bella…"

"Emmett?"

_**AutumnDreamer:**_

"Bella?" No, that wasn't Emmett's voice. "Bella?"

Opening my eyes, I found Edward's form hovering over me. "Edward?"

"Yes, it's me love," he said. "Why were you calling out Emmett's name?"

"I have no idea. I must've been dreaming." I felt horrible about lying to Edward, but he could never know that I'd just had a sex dream, with Emmett in what should be his role. The dream had an unfortunate side effect on me. I felt like such a horny man at that moment because my nipples were hard and my lady bits were soaked. I had to take advantage of the situation. It was my luck that Edward leaned down and kissed me sweetly. I deepened the kiss, drawing him closer to me. "Edward, make love to me."

"Bella, love, I would love to do nothing but, but um, did you forget that our family is here?"

Oh shit! My memory came flooding back to me in a rush. We had invited our families over for dinner. I hadn't been feeling well and laid down on the couch for a few moments and must've fallen asleep. In my sleepy haze I had just declared to my fiance that I wanted him to make love to me in front of both our families.

I heard Emmett's deep laughter from behind the couch. "Damn Bella, did I get you in the mood?"

_**Hahaha... how fun was that? We all had a great time with this and Weez and I giggled non-stop as each new submission came in. Each person only had the last bit of the previous person's contribution to play with as they pleased. ;) We love you, birthday girl!!!**_

_**~Ami, Louise, Aileen & Bec**_


	2. ahelm

**by: ahelm**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**So, yeah. This thing you're about to read? It's boy-on-boy lovin'. And it includes one of your fetishes, Cass. I'll leave you some ridiculous gushing about how much I love you at the end. Let's get to it. P.S. Not mine. Pretty sure SM would smack me for this.**

My hips are still, but I can hardly keep them that way. Heat continues to wash over me, bathing my body in warmth and tingling and…fuck, it feels good. I'm naked, and the heat that is coursing through me is in stark contrast to the coolness of my bare skin. The cool breeze from the air conditioning ghosts over me, and I can't help but shiver as the heat and the cold battle over my skin.

I want to look, but I can't, because I can't seem to lift my head; it's pressed into the wall behind the chair I'm sitting in, and besides, my eyes are clamped shut, so all I can do is feel.

And what I feel is goddamn amazing.

My nipples are hard as fuck, and I can feel the sweat as it drips down my chest, pooling in each crevice between my developed muscles. My breathing is becoming labored, and I'm having a hard time keeping my mouth closed, but there are other things I want to hear in the room; my loud ass breath would get in the way.

Each of my hands is gripping an arm of the chair I'm sitting on, and I know that if I looked down, my knuckles would be white; I'm holding on so tight. Suddenly, without my even thinking about it, my hands move to his hair and knot around what I know are bronze locks, and I feel his tongue contour around the underside of my cock, deep in his mouth, and he moans.

"Ah, fuck," I manage as he moves back and forth, his lips wrapped around my dick with the perfect pressure.

He sucks me hard, and it makes me fucking squirm, and all of a sudden, my hips are moving all on their own. I'm fucking his mouth, and I'm incoherent as I begin to mumble.

"Shit…fuck…good…Edw-"

And then I'm jizzing right down his fucking throat, and as he swallows, I feel the muscles contract around the head of my cock, and all I can do is hold on for dear life, my fingers still knotted in his hair. My hips buck once more and, finally, I can open my eyes. When I look at Edward's face, his eyes are all fucking bright and alive. He pulls his mouth away from my skin – and I watch as my cock is slowly revealed – and his lips are curved into that goddamned sexy smirk I love as he rocks back onto his heels, waiting for me

My nerves are still on fire, but I sink back into the chair as I reach to the table next to me. I pick them up, and as I hold out his glasses – thick, black frames – he reaches to take them from me.

I watch as he puts the frames over his ears, pushing them back onto the bridge of his nose with his middle finger. I grin as I realize those fucking nerd-tastic glasses comprise his entire wardrobe at the moment.

I sit up and reach for him, and it's like those goddamned glasses have turned him from Superman back into Clark Kent, because even though he just had my dick shoved all the way into his throat, even though he knows he makes me cum harder than any fucking person ever has, he's still uncertain as I pull him toward me.

"Um. Are you…are you sure?" he stammers, still on his knees, his hot hands pressing against my thighs.

Instead of wasting my breath on answering him, I move quickly, shoving my hand through the hair on the back of his head and pulling his mouth to mine. Instantly, his lips part, and my tongue is in his mouth, exploring the same place my cock just was, and his fingernails are clawing into the skin of my thighs.

I pull my lips away from his and take his ear lobe between my teeth, and he groans. "Emmett. God. P…please. I need…I mean…do you…do you think…"

"I know what you need, baby," I tell him; as he begins to back away from me, I stand up, my fucking cock all in his face before he stands with me.

We move closer to the bed, and I kiss him again, softer this time. His breathing is heavy as our kiss intensifies, and I feel his long, thin fingers traipse down my abs again, on their way to my dick, but I stop him.

I push his chest lightly, breaking our kiss. "Edward, it's your turn."

His green eyes are wide behind the frames, and he opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off as I take his erection in my hand, squeezing lightly.

"No. Lay your ass down. I'm going to kiss every inch of your body before I suck your beautiful cock." I squeeze him a little roughly and bite his bottom lip before I continue. "And then as soon as I've recovered from what that delicious little mouth of yours has done, I'm going to fuck you good and proper." My voice is firm, allowing no protest – not that he really fucking has any. He removes his glasses, tossing them into the chair I just left. I let go of his cock, and that smirk is back as he sits on the bed.

I push him back, and we finish what he started.

**AN: Um. So yeah. Sorry about the semi-fade to black, Cass. I am in the middle of a bazillion WIPs, as you well know, and so I knew that if I went into the actual sex, I'd get all invested and shit and have to add another fic to the list. **

**Anyway.**

**A while back, you asked me to write some Emmett slash, and when I saw on our little list that you had a thing for Nerdward, I had to use him here, a bit. Hopefully you liked it. I know the boys did. **

**I love you and your sexy as fuck accent, and I hope this made your birthday that much better. I swear if we ever meet, I'll lay it on thick with the Texan accent, but only if you'll call me a Sheila. I lubbs you hard.**

**Ang**


	3. AmeryMarie

**by: AmeryMarie**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**A/N:** Happy Birthday, Cass!!!! Mwah! I hope you enjoy this. It's the smuttiest, filthiest lemon I have ever written. I feel like it should come with a warning and it is most definitely intended for mature audiences only. I also feel like I need to include a disclaimer that I wrote some of the acts that are performed in this story, blind, i.e. I have not done them. Just sayin'. Anyway, enjoy and I hope the next year makes all of your wildest dreams come true.

**A Cup of Sugar**

~\*/~

I heard the car back out of the driveway, pause and then rev up as it accelerated and drove off down the road.

I waited what felt like a lifetime, but was actually only two minutes and then ran through my house, out the back door and through the gate connecting our yards. I let myself in through the back door, which was unlocked for me as usual, and went straight in to the downstairs guestroom where he was waiting for me already naked. I was prepared too. My robe hit the floor as soon as I stepped inside the room.

I launched myself at him, landing between his outstretched legs, and grasped his dick in my hand. I slurped his entire length into my mouth, massaging it with my tongue as I lightly sucked on it. As his shaft hardened and swelled in my mouth, I began to release him bit by bit, so that by the time it stood at its full length, only the tip remained in my mouth. My tongue traced along the underside of the ridge—round and round and round—until finally, I reached the center-point of the underside and stopped.

Sucking firmly, I released him with an audible pop, dragging the tip of my tongue up the head of his cock to the drop of pre-cum that I knew would be waiting for me at tip. I met his now glazed eyes for the first time since entering his room and my pussy shivered at the look in them—promises of what was to come. _I could hardly wait, but first…_ With a lascivious smile I wrapped one hand around the base of his fully alert cock and held it still as I dragged my tongue sloooowly from the base to the tip, licking his entire circumference like a Popsicle.

It didn't take long until he was moaning, muttering incoherent things and begging for more. I knew his wife didn't do this to him. They had good sex, he had never complained about it, but he would never think about doing this with the love of his life. He made love to her, but he fucked me.

~//~

By the time I finished licking the full 360 degrees of his dick, he was thrusting his hips trying to bury himself in my mouth.

"Ah, ah, ahhhh! Easy there, Tonto," I chided him. "Patience is a virtue and only the virtuous will be rewarded," I added, spouting off one of my overly devout mother's oft repeated proverbs, and delighting in the fact that my mother would be appalled by it. _I was such a naughty girl_.

Deciding to put the poor boy out of his misery only to expedite me being put out of my misery, I sunk my lips down on him, taking him as deep in my mouth as I could without choking and wrapping my hand around the rest of him. I loved to suck cock and his—long and hard, nearly as round as my wrist and just perfect—was a real treat. The first time I took him in my mouth, I was shocked to find that I could barely fit my lips around his girth. I remember thinking about how good he would feel when he stretched my other lips… and I wasn't wrong. It was fucking bliss.

Just thinking about it had me practically dripping and I couldn't help spreading my knees apart and burying my free hand between my legs to work myself over while I continued to suck his cock. The man had exceptional stamina, but he was no match for my superior oral skills. I brought both of us to the edge several times before I finally pulled my mouth off of his dick. We were running out of time, and as much as both of us wanted me to continue sucking him all day long—something we had done in the past—we knew we were running out of time. My husband would be home soon.

I raised my torso up so that I was kneeling between his legs with my knees spread wide to let him watch. I had three of my fingers bunched up and was pounding them in and out of my dripping snatch. His eyes burned with lust causing my pussy to clench and grow even slicker. God, he turned me on so fucking much. If my husband looked at me like that, I wouldn't be at the neighbors, in bed with my best friend's husband right now. His loss I suppose.

"Oh, fuck, baby! That's so fucking hot watching you fuck yourself. Yeah! Can you give yourself more? Hmmm?" He asked.

Oh, he wanted it dirty today and I could deliver it. I nodded and added my pinkie to the bunch. Fuck, it felt soooooo good.

"Is that all you got, baby? Is that all you can do?" He goaded.

He wanted it really, really dirty today. Fine. I didn't do it very often, in fact I had never done it before we started fucking around, but I was feeling every bit as randy and dirty as he was, so I complied. Fully lubed by my own hot juices, I spread my bunched up fingers, stretching myself open, slipping my thumb and then my whole hand inside until I was buried up to wrist, fisting myself. It felt so fucking good. Not nearly as good as it would feel when I had his cock crammed in there, but good.

It was almost too tight for me to even move my hand, but I was wet enough that I was able to and I started slowly pumping my hand in and out of my pussy, making sure to angle my fingers just right so that I hit all of those magical spots inside of me. I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them to the sight of him pumping himself at the same pace as me. So, so hot!

Lowering my hips as I thrust up with my hand, and withdrawing as I lifted my hips, I quickly increased my pace. I was so fucking close to blowing and looking at him fucking his hand was doing nothing to keep my orgasm at bay. I shut my eyes to concentrate, only looking again after I heard him growl. When opened my eyes, I saw that he was sitting up, leaning towards me. He pulled his hand off of his leaky cock with some effort, and then reached forward to grab my arm. He waited until I lifted my hips up, and then he pulled my hand out of my pussy and began feverishly licking my juices off of it.

"Oh, God! Just fuck me now, please!"

He groaned and in between licks, managed to get out, "Yeah… you want me to… to fuck you now? Gonna fuck you… so hard, baby. Yeah… fuck you so hard… your teeth… are gonna… rattle."

With that, he released my arm, pulled me forward and slammed me down onto his cock hard, thrusting up as he did. My pussy instantly began clenching and releasing as I came hard around him. Edward stayed still, buried balls deep in my wet heat, gritting his teeth against his own orgasm. As mine abated, he regained control, laid back and started thrusting in and out of me roughly just the way I liked it.

"You like that baby? Yeah? Am I fucking you good enough? You like it rough don't you? You like it hard and rough. Yeah, you do, you little slut."

I couldn't even answer him, I was so out of my fucking mind with pleasure. I just moaned and groaned unintelligibly, and grunted loudly each time he rammed himself inside me. Goddamn, he was good.

He smacked my ass hard and said, "Answer me, now!"

Knowing what he wanted to hear, I panted, "N-need m-more!"

"You need more? I'll give you more, you dirty slut." He flopped us over so that he was standing beside the tall bed, bending his knees slightly to align his hips with mine. He pulled my legs up over his shoulders and began to pound into me furiously, but it still wasn't enough.

I bent my knees and braced my feet against his chest, giving myself some leverage to push back against him and increase the force that he entered me with. He countered by leaning over me and grunting loudly as he increased his speed and force even more. Fuck! I was so close, it wouldn't be long now. Sure enough, my pussy started to clench down on him seconds later and waves of ecstasy began to wash over me. Two more hard, savage thrusts and I was screaming out as I came all over his hard driving cock. He never stopped thrusting, fucking me good all the way through my orgasm, drawing it out for me.

Just as my release started to slow down, I felt his thrusts become erratic. He pumped a couple more times and then buried himself inside me as he exploded into my pussy. His hot spurts hit my cervix, drawing another mini climax out of me, before he collapsed on top of me. He laid there briefly, pressing my knees to my chest as we attempted to catch our breath, and then he rolled off of me and sprawled across the bed beside me on his back.

As soon as my breathing evened out some, I got up, grabbed the damp towel that he had laying across the top of the dresser for me and used it to clean myself up. I picked up my robe from the floor, and as I tied my belt back around my waist preparing to leave, he walked up and gave me an affectionate peck on my temple.

"Same time tomorrow, Rose?"

"Of course, Edward, and maybe tomorrow you can shove that big cock of yours up my ass. Don't forget the lube, baby."

He growled and swatted my ass as I skipped out of the room and out the back door. Back at my house, I was just slipping into the shower when I heard my hubby call out, "Rose? Baby, you here?"

Seconds later he entered the bathroom. "Rose, you lazy git, you just getting up and showering for the day?" He asked with a chuckle. I didn't answer, just waited a moment to see if he was going to ask to join me, hoping for a double header. Today was my lucky day. I heard his zipper go down as he asked in a husky voice, "Mind if I join you, babe."

"Not at all, Em."

He hopped in and fucked me slowly against the wall. It was sweet and I came, but not like I did when Edward fucked me… and that's why I cheat.

~\*/~


	4. Autumn Dreamer

**by: Autumn Dreamer**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**The Beauty, the Geek, and the Danseur**

"Today is the day, little brother." The irritating voice jogged up along side of me as I made my way to the cafeteria. "Today is the deadline."

"Stop reminding me, asshole."

"Today is the day you ask Bella out or you automatically have to shave your head," he said, recalling to me the terms of our bet that had my stomach in a knot for a week now.

"Emmett, unlike you, I have more than a two second memory and have certainly remembered our little bet," I said. "In fact, I've had nightmares over it. I hope I don't throw up on Bella's shoes."

"Make Bella Swan yours, you little bitch geek." He stopped in the hallway and put me in a head lock, ruffling my hair with his gigantic hand.

"Let me go, asshole!" I struggled to free myself, but Emmett was much stronger, not to mention taller and bigger, than me. Instead of wasting my energy fruitlessly fighting him, my fingers found a spot on his side that made him sound like that stupid "Tickle Me Elmo" toy. Wiggling at my touch, he released me and stopped laughing as I straightened my glasses.

"Man, don't tickle me in school, that ain't cool!" he said, scanning the hallway for any of his friends but finding none. We both picked up our dropped paper-bagged lunches. "Then again, you with a shaved head ain't gonna be cool either. I don't think you can really rock that look."

"Oh, screw you," I said. "I don't think you're going to rock a pink tutu or leotard."

"I ain't worried." He blew me off with a wave of his hand. "If you actually get the courage to ask Bella out, in all likelihood she's going to say no. Did you see the last guy she went out with? Jasper Whitlock? You, dear brother, are no Jasper fuckin' Whitlock."

"Yeah, well, he ain't no Edward mother fuckin' Cullen, either."

Emmett started laughing. "Oh ho ho, talkin' big there! Did you finally get some courage, cowardly lion?"

"Maybe," I said. "But I don't think you've found a brain yet, scarecrow!" He reached out for me, probably to place me in another head lock, but I ducked out of the way and escaped his heavy handed grasp. I stopped in the door way to the cafeteria, and my eyes landed on Bella. Usually she was surrounded by her friends, some of the top echelon of Forks High, but today she was alone.

"Where's the rest of her crew?" Emmett asked. "She's always surrounded!"

"Does that make you nervous, big guy?" This was a _huge_ advantage for me!

"Pft, as if. Like she's going to say yes to you." He may have claimed not to be nervous, but the tone of his voice and the look on his face spoke volumes. I had to be careful and make sure he didn't try to interfere with my plans.

Taking another look at the woman of my dreams, I took a deep breath and released it before turning back to my brother. "Okay, as per our agreement, no sabotage."

"Yeah, yeah." The look on his face didn't convince me he wouldn't sink to undermining my intentions. "No sabotage."

"I mean it!" I said. "That was part of our agreement."

"I know, I know!" Emmett rolled his eyes at me. "The clock is ticking, geek boy."

I took another calming breath and found myself walking forward, towards Bella—my crush of the last two years. Reaching her table, I stopped and cleared my throat.

She looked up at me from her salad and smiled. "Hi, Edward, can I help you with something?"

"We noticed that you were sitting by yourself today," I tried to sound confident and not like the lame idiot I was feeling inside. "We wondered if you wanted some company."

"We?" she asked, slightly confused. "Who's the giant?" Bella nodded in Emmett's direction and I tried not to laugh. Unlike me, Emmett was well known and hung with the cool crowd in school.

"This is my brother, Emmett." I elbowed him, and he turned his head in her direction. "Emmett, this is Bella. We have Chemistry together."

"Yo, Bella, how you doin'?"

Inwardly, I cringed at his greeting. "Don't mind Em, he's a tad retarded and hasn't learned how to speak in full, complete sentences yet."

"Oh, I see!" Bella said. "It is your responsibility to see that he gets lunch every day?"

"Something like that." I told her, faced Emmett's direction, and then spoke slowly. "Emmett, be a good boy and sit down."

Emmett reached out and smacked me in the back of the head. "I'm not retarded, damn it!"

"Aw, he's so cute!" Bella gushed.

Emmett crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, I am much more than cute, little lady."

"Does your mommy tell you that you're her handsome man?" she asked. "Yes, you are!"

I took a seat next to Bella while Emmett sat across from us and flashed me an evil glare. "Where's everybody?" I asked. "Your table is usually full."

"You don't know what today is supposed to be?" Clueless, I shook my head at her question. "Today was deemed Senior Skip Day, so all my friends decided to head to Port Angeles today for a little road trip."

"Why didn't you go with them?" Emmett asked, his mouth full of food.

"It's too close to the end of the year," Bella explained. "Too close to exams. I could've missed something important today if I had gone off to Port Angeles."

"We have a _huge_ test in Chemistry today." Personally, I was not looking forward to the test at all. It was going to be tough. "That would have been kind of disastrous for you to miss."

"I know!" Bella took a bite of her apple. "They all made fun of me since I didn't want to miss school."

"Good Lord, you're both geeks." Emmett mumbled and leaned his head against the table.

Bella winked at me before reaching out and patting the top of Emmett's head. "It's okay, you rest now. Your head probably hurts from all the thinking you've been doing."

"Bella, please stop petting me!" Emmett growled. He reached around, grabbed her hand, and removed it before raising his head off the table. "Contrary to popular belief, I am not an idiot."

I laughed at the scene playing out before me. "I'm going to get a drink." Emmett announced abruptly and rushed off to the lunch line. As usual, he cut the entire line, grabbed a drink, and shoved the money at one of the two cashiers, Cass or Shannon, and didn't bother to wait for his change.

"This is working out better than I had hoped," I said as I watched Emmett be stopped by one of his friends. "Thanks for helping me out."

I felt Bella's hand touch my knee under the table and a nest of butterflies felt like it had been released in my chest. "You're very welcome."

I placed my hand over Bella's and enjoyed the feeling of touching her. I wanted to take her into my arms and hold her, but I knew that would be crossing the line. "Are you sure you don't want to be an actress?"

"No desire to be an actress at all." Turning to her, I saw that her gaze was transfixed on me as her fingers squeezed my knee. Her eyes briefly shifted to another location before returning to me and releasing her grasp on my knee. "He's on his way back."

The loss of contact was disheartening but needed if we were going to pull this off. "So, what were your friends going to do in Port Angeles that was so important?" I asked as Emmett reclaimed his seat across from us.

"The same ol' things they could do on the weekend," she said. "You know, go to the mall, window shop, have lunch, and go to the movies."

"I haven't been to the movies in a while." I was getting increasingly nervous at Emmett's silence. Curious, I tried to catch a glimpse of his expression without moving my head. He was actually sitting there staring at the two of us with his sandwich frozen in his hand.

"Me neither, it's been like, eons." Emmett started coughing, but we both ignored him. "Would you maybe like to go sometime?" I asked. Emmett's coughing fit got louder and I kicked him under the table.

"You mean, like as in a date?" Bella asked. How I wished this was real and not some act for Emmett. Speaking of my brother, he was practically on the floor feigning choking and we continued to ignore him. Because we weren't paying him any attention, no one else bothered to either.

It took all the courage I had to utter the following words. "Sure, if you'd like it to be. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett's now non-coughing head popped up over the top of the table. All the years that he had embarrassed and picked on me were finally going to bite him in the ass. Revenge was going to be so sweet.

Bella nodded in understanding. "Yes, Edward, I think I'd enjoy going on a date with you."

"Would Saturday be okay with you?" I asked nervously. Even though this was one big fake charade, I wanted to play it out right and not screw anything up. "In my opinion, Friday night would be too rushed going after school."

"I couldn't agree more!" she said a little too enthusiastically. "We could take our time on Saturday. I'd like to get to know you more. I know who you are and we've been lab partners in Chemistry, but I don't know the real Edward Cullen."

"Sounds like a plan then." We continued with our conversation, egging Emmett on in the process. He finally got up off the floor and banged his head against the surface of the table before staring at us and slapping his hands down.

"This is like, against the laws of Geekdom or some shit." He practically cried the words. "You're hot. You can't date him!" He pointed at me sharply.

I felt Bella's fingers against my face as she turned my head toward her direction and spoke her speech for Emmett, but her eyes were trained on me the entire time. "Edward is a very nice guy who is intelligent and articulate. He's also quite hot and a well-mannered gentlemen. Why can't I date him?"

_I'm hot?_ _Damn, she's a fabulous actress!_

"You can't do this, Bella! He's not one of us! He's not popular!" Emmett pounded a fist against the table.

We had agreed to no sabotage. I kicked him under the table again. "You're out of line, Em. Remember?"

Emmett shifted so I couldn't reach out and kick him anymore. "Bella, are you feeling ill or something?"

I knew she wasn't ill, but I was starting to become downright hot and bothered. She was still touching me; her left hand was now cupping my cheek, forcing me to look at her.

"I'm not ill, Emmett, in fact, I'm feeling pretty damn good right about now," Bella smiled at me, and I felt dizzy and woozy. She continued to address Emmett while staring directly at me. "I like Edward. Deal with it."

My heart did flip flops in my chest, and I didn't know how I was going to cope. Bella moved nearer to me, and I felt her hand urge me closer toward her. She bit her lip for a moment as she angled her head and closed the short distance between us. Bella pressed her lips against mine and kissed me as her fingers caressed my cheek. Under the table, her other hand reached out and found mine. I squeezed it gently, as a sign of thanks, but she interpreted the gesture differently and deepened our kiss, opening her mouth and darting her tongue into mine.

Oh, Jesus Christ, Bella Swan was tongue kissing me in the Forks High cafeteria! I prayed that I would never wake up from this wonderful, fabulous, stupendous, delightful dream. Her lips were so soft and she tasted like the apple she had eaten earlier. Bella's hand slowly moved from my cheek, down my neck, and curled into my hair. Something that could only be described as an electrical charge started at my neck where Bella's hand rested and spread throughout me.

_This was not a part of the plan. _

"I am going to be so ill!" Emmett's voice cut through my dream, and I pulled away to see Bella sitting in front of me. Her hand fell from my cheek and onto my lap, caressing my hand with hers.

_No, this wasn't a dream. Bella Swan did just tongue kiss me in the cafeteria._

On Wednesday, when I had talked to Bella and asked for her help, I hadn't quite expected for her to kiss me today. That was the farthest thing from my mind. The most I expected was payback for all the years Emmett had teased me. Emmett wasn't a horrible brother, but he could be an asshole when he felt like it. He picked on me over my geekiness, but if someone else had done the same thing, he would have popped 'em one.

When I walked into the library Wednesday afternoon after school for a tutoring session, Bella was at a nearby computer typing away. I sat and waited… and waited for a tutorial appointment that never showed. It was beyond annoying that my fellow classmates would ask for help but wouldn't show up for their scheduled appointment. I would need to tell the tutoring coordinator—and my best friend Angie—that the last minute appointment was a waste of my time. Angie had been in such a rush, I hadn't even gotten the student's name that needed help. Bella and I were the only two in the library besides the librarian, and I knew she didn't need help with Chemistry. She was my lab partner in AP Chem and to be honest, she was slightly better at the subject than I was.

Glancing at my watch again, I decided I would leave in two minutes if my appointment didn't show. I had a feeling they wouldn't, so I put my books in my bag and waited. Staring at the clock, my view was interrupted by Bella's angelic face.

"Hi, Edward." In a surprising turn of events, Bella sat down next to me. "Was someone a no show?"

"Yeah," I said. "They've got two minutes and then I'm out of here."

While Bella and I had known each other for years, we weren't exactly what you'd call friends. We ran with different crowds. Bella was pretty and popular. I was, for lack of a better phrase, a geek. I didn't walk around with a pocket protector and taped glasses like the geeks of old, but my grades were important to me and I was smart, although I tried not to flaunt it. Bella was more in my brother's league. He was popular too, and the two of them often ended up at the same parties—at least that's what Emmett had told me. Sometimes Emmett would try to break me out of my shell and urge me to crash a party with him, but I usually refused. Getting drunk at some strangers house and having to haul my brother's ass home was not my idea of fun.

"I love your t-shirt." she said, pointing to me. Glancing down at it, I remembered what I had worn this morning. It was orange and in black lettering across the chest it proclaimed, "My hard disk is bigger than yours." "I don't have a hard disk, so yours is most definitely bigger than mine," she said with a wink. "Although I know the hard disk in my computer at home is most definitely smaller because my computer is a piece of crap."

We ended up talking about computers and before I knew it, twenty minutes had passed. In those twenty minutes, I had felt so at ease with Bella. Whenever I saw her in Chemistry I was nervous and bumbling, trying to retain any amount of coolness I might have attained. I walked with her to the parking lot and we stood outside her truck, talking some more.

Two weeks prior, I had made a stupid bet with Emmett. I was going to man up and ask Bella out. If she said no, then I'd have to shave my head. On some off chance that Bella actually said yes, Emmett would have to take a minimum of five ballet lessons.

Why ballet lessons? Personally, I thought it'd be funny as hell to see my hulk of a brother in a leotard. Maybe it'd give some humanity toward others.

"Bella, I know we're not exactly friends, but I wanted to talk to you about something." My gaze was nervously trained to the ground. "See, I have this stupid bet with Emmett. Would you, um… would you fake going out on a date with me so I don't have to shave my head?"

"_Fake_ going out on a date with _you_?"

Oh, great, this had been one huge mistake. I could tell by the tone of her voice. She was more than a little turned off by the thought of even faking a date with me. "Um, sorry, never mind, it was stupid." I stepped back from her, ready to run to my car when I really wanted to dig a hole and bury myself in it. "I'm going to be so damn bald soon."

"No, wait, Edward, would you please explain a little bit more?" She stepped toward me, and I stopped backing up.

"Bella, I've had a crush on you for the last two years." When the words flew out of my mouth, a weight had been released from my chest. I had expected her to laugh, but she didn't. I was glad she didn't laugh at me because that confirmed that she was a good person. Rambling on some more, I explained the details of the bet to Bella.

"Emmett can be a jackass to you sometimes," she said. "So I'm in. If you get to see him in a tutu, you better take an incriminating photo so I can see it too! Let's get him back for picking on you all the time."

"What? You'll pretend that you'll go out on a date with me?" I felt the need to double check that we were talking about the same thing. "Won't you ruin your reputation?"

"Reputation?" Bella laughed. "I don't care." Bella went on to tell me about how she felt about most of her friends. They were shallow and self serving, ready to drop someone at the drop of a hat for no reason. "Maybe I need my reputation ruined so I can get rid of them."

I had heard that the following day was going to be celebrated as Senior Skip day by many students. With our big Chemistry test that afternoon, I was not skipping out. As much of an asshole Emmett could be, I knew he wouldn't either because tomorrow was the deadline for asking Bella out.

"You and Emmett aren't twins, right?" Bella asked.

"Hell no!" I said, holding back laughter. "That's like that movie with Arnold Schwarzenegger and Danny DeVito as twins. Emmett was held back in kindergarten."

Bella started giggling. "Sorry, I just find that highly entertaining for some reason."

"I razz him about it all the time."

We continued talking and set forth our plan. Since all Bella's friends were going to be out of school tomorrow, I'd approach her at lunch. It'd be the only time that Emmett would be able to actually see Bella agree to a date with me. We were going to basically wing the rest of it, but the important part was that I was going to ask Bella out and she'd agree to go on a date with me in front of Emmett.

But this kiss, it wasn't planned. I didn't ask Bella to kiss me to prove that she had said yes. I would have never asked her to kiss me in school in front of everyone. I would have never embarrassed her that way, but here we were, in the middle of the cafeteria and she was kissing me. My lips parted from Bella's, and I immediately felt the loss of contact. Opening my eyes, I forced myself to close my mouth, but I couldn't help but stare at Bella. She had the biggest smile on her face and I wanted to remember that look and the feeling I was experiencing at that very moment for the rest of my life. Kissing me was sure to ruin her reputation and maybe ruin some small part of her life, but I wanted to have every detailed engraved in my mind. She left her hand in mine and I continued to hold it, relishing the feeling of her skin against mine.

Emmett climbed up off of the floor and sat down. "I think I need to go to the nurse's office and lay down."

"Feigning sickness, ballet boy?"

"I'm going to need proof that your date actually happened!" he said, pounding a fist on the table. "Proof, bro!"

He got up from the table and left in a huff. "I love it when he sulks."

"Me too."

While my gaze was trained on my brother's retreating form, Bella was still staring at me. "Okay, he's gone, you can stop pretending now." I opened my palm so Bella could be free of me, but she didn't move away. Her hand was still clasped in mine.

Bella leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "Edward, you asked me out, I fully expect for you to take me on a date."

"Emmett isn't here—"

"I know," she said, placing her lips against my neck. The hair on the back of my neck felt like it was standing up as a silent salute to her. "I meant what I said, Edward. I like you." My heart was beating so rapidly, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. She finally turned away from me and gathered her things. Standing up, she grinned at me. "I'll give you my number in Chemistry later so you can call me. I need to know what time to be ready on Saturday."

She turned and walked away from me. I watched her because I was so used to only being able to watch Bella. I… this… wow!

Oh, my God! I had a date with Bella Swan! More importantly, I had a _real_ date with Bella Swan!


	5. BamaBabe

**by: BamaBabe**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

Happy Birthday to Miztrezboo! I hope you enjoy this little story I whipped up with you in mind.

Emmett and I sat in the same booth, in the same bar, that we had sat in every Friday night for as long as either of us could remember. The 'Scotland Yard' was not the kind of bar frat boys or young professionals hung out in. At this bar, we had monthly domino run challenges and Rube Goldberg contraption contests. There was even a bank of computers which were set-up along the side for the guys who couldn't leave 'World of Warcraft' alone for even one night. The same type of guys who were unable to go one night without their online friends. If they could even call them friends.

In the corner of the room were two guys debating the lost art of the 'slide rule' and which calculator they thought replaced it best. . These were the types of conversations that often became heated in a place like this. Someone might actually _raise their voice_.

This was not the kind of bar we saw women in, so when Jasper Whitlock walked in with three of the most beautiful women we'd ever seen, Emmett and I actually lost the ability to debate W.O.W. versus Dungeons and Dragons.

Jasper was kind of the interloper within our small group – he was popular. He often went out on dates, a lot of dates, in fact. Women seemed to love him, even men seemed to like him – he was a lovable, charismatic, kind of guy. Emmett and I hated him, of course, and yet, he was our closest friend.

"A blonde, a brunette and a redhead walk into a bar…" Emmett started.

"There's no redhead Emmett." I started chuckling but stopped when I snorted and could feel my face redden as the three goddesses moved closer to our table.

Time seemed to slow. I began to remember all the things that Jasper had tried to teach us over the years. The conversation that had brought us to this point in time was still fresh in my mind. One afternoon, Jasper had us watch 'Beauty and the Geek.' Because Emmett and I were firmly entrenched in that status, he thought we needed the encouragement.

"How are any of these girls falling for this crap?" I wondered aloud.

"And why would anyone take advice from a guy as freaky looking as that dude?" added Emmett, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Jasper interrupted our bitching.

"He looks like a freak so idiots like you will realize that it isn't about looks. If that freak show can get girls to fawn over him, you can, too. C'mon guys, you're not bad looking. You're both tall and when you don't hide behind those awful black-rimmed glasses, girls can actually see your faces. It's about eye contact, gentlemen...If they can't see your eyes, they aren't going to respond to anything you have to say."

Jasper stood up and turned off the TV before facing us.

"Right. Like you're a good example. You walk in a room and panties start dropping like the Dow in a Bear Market." Emmett's natural snorting laugh echoed as he laughed at his own joke.

I nodded in earnest to add impact to Emmett's statement.

"Dude, I'm nothing special. I look up when I walk in a room. I have a smile on my face. I nod to the people who make eye contact. I look confident. Even an ugly fucker like me can get attention with the right amount of confidence."

It was my turn to snort. Jasper was hardly an 'ugly fucker'. At six-two, he was a bit taller than I. He was tanned with blonde hair and blue eyes. Surfer good looks...

"Nice try, Jasper. If you're an ugly fucker, I must be a damn toad."

Feeling lower than usual, I stood to go to the kitchen for a beer.

"How about this, I find three ladies who seem nice and open-minded, and we see if you two can do the things I just said and get a second date. Whaddya say?"

Jasper looked so eager, so enthusiastic, that I almost believed it could be done.

"Alright. I might need a while to practice, but I'm in...Em?"

Emmett looked a bit more skeptical. "I dunno,Edward. You really think we could pull this off?"

"Of course you can!" Jasper said, hands out like a conductor getting ready to lead an orchestra.

"You pipe down, you Casanova looking S.O.B. I need to talk to my fellow geek-boy over here."

Emmett's glare almost dampened his enthusiasm...almost. Jasper raised his hands in submission and went for another beer, while allowing us time to come to an agreement.

Emmett sat on the couch with a sigh. "I'm tired, Edward. Being me just doesn't seem to be working on girls, but I don't really want to pretend to be something I'm not just to have them be pissed at me when the geek comes pouring out."

"Uh, I don't really think he's saying we have to be different people. It sounds like we just have to change how we walk and stuff. I mean, really, we're both smart, so we should be able to figure this out if we just do it logically, right?"

It sounded right to me, but I was still nervous. I'll admit, I was scared I would make a fool out of myself, yet again.

"Yeah, you sound real confident there, octave boy. If your voice goes any higher, dolphins and dogs will be the only ones to hear you." Again, Emmett snorted at his own joke.

I mustered all the confidence, and bass, I could for my reply. "I'm doing it. I'm tired of going home alone. I'm tired of having no one to share the stuff I like with. I mean, if she likes me enough, and I like her enough, we should be able to do each other's stuff, right?"

"You're rambling, but I guess you're right. If you're in, then I guess I'm in."

Emmett rested his head in his hands, looking almost as defeated as the time Jeannine Brisco stole his clothes from the locker room and had her boyfriend throw them in the basketball hoop during senior year of high school.

I heard Jasper's footsteps behind me as his voice sounded loudly in my ears.

"Fantastic! Promise, y'all 're gonna do fine. It'll be great!" His enthusiasm had returned full force as he proceeded to impart his vast woman-charming ways to us. We never did get the hang of the southern accent. We had practiced everything else, though, and I was almost confidant in my ability to pull this off.

I focused my attention back on Jasper and the beauties he brought with him. Now that the moment had finally arrived and we would actually put his lessons to use, I wished I couldhide. Or puke. Or puke and then hide. Anything to disappear from sight.

I looked at the three stunning women in front of us. The little one who moved like a dancer was definitely Emmett's type, and I could tell that the long-haired brunette was already smitten with Jasper. The Amazon with the blonde hair had me standing at attention. The last time I was this thankful for a table was in middle school.

The four stopped in front of our table, and Emmett and I sat agog. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Jasper was having some sort of seizure, and I looked to see the cause. His face was contorted and he was gesturing…_oh, stand up_.

I yanked Emmett, and we both stood up quickly, knocking the bowl of pretzels over the table. Emmett started his nervous snort-laugh before pushing his glasses up his nose. I was no better, managing to turn every shade of red in the Crayola box. Jasper rolled his eyes and mouthed for us to calm down. Right, easy for him to say.

"Ladies, I'd like to introduce my friends, Edward and Emmett." We each waved as Jasper called our names.

I was sure my feet had all the answers to life's questions so focused on them. From the corner of my eye I could see Emmett's hands were in his pockets, alternating between there and at his sides.

"Em, Edward, these beautiful women are Alice, Rosalie, and my Bella."

I liked how Jasper staked his claim on Bella, very smooth. Judging by the adoring look on her face she was totally into it and didn't feel as though she'd just had her leg pissed on. Rosalie was the name of the goddess whose beauty had interrupted my world. I started to feel short of breath as I took in her perfect form – she was not going to be interested in me. At all.

Jasper pulled a chair out for Bella and the nudge to the ribs reminded me to do the same for Rosalie. After passing the nudge to Emmett, we each pulled chairs for our chosen dates.

For a moment, I wondered if they were okay with how Emmett and I had seemingly chosen our dates for them. If they objected, it didn't register with me. Not that I had skills at reading minds...or body language for that matter. I was so focused on Rosalie and trying to remember all the things Jasper said to do, that everyone else seemed to fade to the background.

Luckily for me, Rosalie seemed more than happy to direct the conversation. She actually seemed interested in the answers I gave to her questions. Well, at least I think she was – she never checked her watch. That was a not-so-subtle hint I did manage to pick up on my own.

Rosalie even laughed at a one of my jokes, not at me – at the joke. Not only did she get the joke, but she thought it was funny! Something within me changed as I listened to her beautiful laughter.

I asked Rosalie about herself. I listened while she spoke, and not just in silence while waiting for my turn to speak. I actually heard her. I watched in awe, mesmerized by her perfect lips forming the words I had so longed to hear. She was smart and funny. She was kind, though I could tell that she would stand up for her friends and herself. I found it more than easy to look in her deep, blue eyes and to ask her another question about herself. We spoke about what brought her to Boston, about what she did in her free time.

I managed to snap out of my Rosalie-induced stupor in time to hear the end of one of Emmett's terrible jokes.

"No dummy, pie are round, cornbread are square!" He guffawed, mouth gaping open, knee-slapping and snorting.

With wide eyes, I looked to Alice, sure that I would see a look of profound horror across her sweet features, but no. The look on Alice's face was anything but horrified; her eyes shone with her mirth. One hand covered her smiling mouth and one hand rested on Emmett's bicep as she giggled. She actually giggled at the stupid-ass joke we had been told in sixth-grade math class. I looked again, studying to see if any of it was fake, not that I was a good judge of such things. I couldn't detect any dishonesty. I looked at Jasper to gauge his response. He just sat back, holding Bella's hand and smiled at the scene playing out before us.

When I felt a hand rest on my knee, I turned my attention back to Rosalie.

"You know, Edward, you can relax with us." Rosalie gave me a gentle smile as she stroked her hand on my knee.

This, of course, caused two simultaneous reactions from me. First, I was touched that she would speak so kindly, so openly, about my nervousness and need for caution. Second, I felt the warmth of her hand travel straight from my knee to my ever-growing erection. I struggled to keep the beast within me at bay. I didn't want to give this beautiful creature the wrong impression. A part of me wanted very much to take her home and ravage her body. Hell, I wanted to take her on the table in front of God and everyone. However, I didn't want her to think that was all I wanted.

"Uh…" I swallowed, trying to get my voice to cooperate. "Thank you, for that, uh, Rosalie."

I could feel my brow furrow, trying desperately to get my mind and body in sync.

"Hey, look at me." When I made eye contact again, she continued. "Don't you know that Alice and I are here because we want to be? We don't pretend, Edward. We are both tired of playing games with boys. We're both tired of having to pretend to be people we are not. I know you think we're so different from you, but we really aren't. We get judged by our outsides as much as you do. It's a different light, but the same judgment. I like you. I think you are funny and smart. I can tell you care for your friends very much. I think you're beautiful, inside and out, and I think you are more of a man than anyone I've gone out with in a very long time."

"Wow."

That was kind of a lame reaction and didn't quiet cover the range of emotions I was feeling at her words. I was elated that she said she liked me. I was thrilled that she called me a man. I knew in years, I was considered a man, but always felt that I fell short of the mark. I was terrified of the pressure her words would put on me to live up to her expectations of me, whatever those expectations might be.

"And a man of many words." Rosalie giggled.

She brought her other hand to rest on my leg, and I tensed as she caressed my leg from knee to thigh. The closer she got to my now obvious and straining erection, the more tense I became. She leaned in close enough for me to smell her hair and feel her warm breath caress my neck as she spoke.

"Relax, Edward. I'll stop if you want me to. Just know that I don't want to. I have had so much fun talking with you tonight, but I can't help how your voice makes me feel. Please, please take me home. Make an excuse to Emmett and let's go."

She kissed the spot right under my ear, her perfume clouding my judgment as did her warm hands as they stroked my inner thigh. As Rosalie pulled away from me, she grazed her knuckles across my dick, and I almost lost it there and then.

I shot out of my seat, knocking the chair back. "Uh…Emmett. I gotta go. Um…taking Rosalie home. You okay?"

After stumbling through my so-called excuse, I noticed that Alice was almost in Emmett's lap whispering in his ear. The flush on his face and strategic hand placement let me know he was in much the same predicament as I was.

"Go, Edward. I'll make sure he's fine." Jasper smiled and nodded.

I almost had a flash of suspicion that he set this up just to get us laid, but something in the way Rosalie spoke to me kept that at bay.

"Uh…great. Bella, Alice…nice to meet you…"

Rosalie started pulling at my arm.

"You'll see them tomorrow for breakfast. The girls and I have breakfast every Saturday morning. C'mon!"

How could I do anything but follow her?

The ride back to her apartment was spent in relative, yet comfortable silence. Rosalie held my free hand in both of hers and leaned over the console enough to rest her head on my shoulder. Not wanting her to be too uncomfortable leaning over, I moved to lean into her, as well.

When we got to her apartment, I was unsure of the next step. I think I could recall maybe three times a girl had actually let me drive her home and in only one of those dates, did she invite me in. I thought that Rosalie had wanted me to come up with her but did not want to risk overstepping , should I have read her wrong.

I put the car in park.

"Edward, turn off the car. You won't need it again tonight."

Rosalie's voice was soft, and when I turned to look at her, the smile on her perfect lips dazed me. She raised her hand to caress my cheek and leaned in to kiss me. I froze for a moment before returning the kiss as best I could. When Rosalie pulled away, the look in her eyes was different; less soft than before, but somehow managed to inflame me.

"Come around and open my door, Edward. This isn't something that I should ever have to ask again, okay? Gentlemen open doors for ladies."

I jumped out of the car and raced around to open her door. I decided that if she was willing to tell me what to do, instead of ditch me for being incompetent, I would be the best student ever. I squashed the negative voice telling me this would be a one-time deal and that she would never want to see me again. Instead I focused my attention on pleasing her.

Rosalie's long legs emerged from the car, and she held her hand out to me, looking me in the eye expectantly. When my braincaught up with her silent request, I offered her my hand and helped her out of the car. She wrapped her arm around mine and pressed it to my body, wrapping her other hand around my own.

I strode toward the building at my usual pace, only to feel her tug me back.

"I'm in heels, Edward. I do not clomp around. I set the pace., okay? I know you can remember that, can't you?"

"Of course…uh…sorry." I slowed down to match her steps.

When we got to her apartment, she handed me her keys to open the door.

"Gentlemen go in first."

I led Rosalie into her apartment and prayed that all the porn I studied over the years would help me be an adequate lover. If that was, in fact, where this evening was headed. I was starting to wonder with all the 'ladies' and 'gentlemen' talk what her intentions really were. I was worried that this was quickly turning into an etiquette lesson, not that I would mind just enjoying j her company, but it had been a while since I'd had physical contact with a woman. The contact had never been at the woman's home, or mine, for that matter. Usually it was an awkward interlude in a hotel.

"Edward, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. Will you tell me if you do?"

Rosalie put down her purse and slipped off her shoes. She walked over to me and I watched her hips swaying to a beat only she could hear. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pushed her lithe body into mine.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?"

She smiled and ran her hands up my back and back down to cup my ass. I squeaked and flinched forward effectively pressing myself even further into her.

"N-no, not u-uncomfortable, uh, exactly."

I cleared my throat again and tried to calm myself.

It was difficult to think clearly with her body so close to mine. Instinctively, I leaned my head down to take in the sweet scent of her hair, letting my hands travel from her trim waist up her arms.

"I think I can tell exactly how you are feeling, Edward. I want you to know that I like that I have this _effect_ on you," she cooed, gripping my very hard cock in her hand.

I couldn't contain my groan or stop my hips from pushing my cock further into her hand.

"Please, Rosalie. Please. I…it's been so long. Please don't tease me if you don't really want me. I don't think I could handle it. I don't think my heart could handle it if you don't want me like I want you."

The words fell from my mouth, telling her things I didn't want her to hear. Not yet. Not after a grand total of four hours of knowing her, but I couldn't help it.

"I want you, too, Edward. I promise to be careful with your heart. I can't say the same for this hot body of yours, though."

With that, she dropped to her knees in front of me, thus fulfilling the first act of nearly every fantasy I had ever had. Her hands unfastened my belt and trousers as , I clenched my fists at my side.

What could I do? I knew what I wanted to do...I wanted to wrap my hands in her hair and shove my cock down her throat, but that seemed like the wrong thing to do to a woman, a woman who had already submitted herself to me in such a way.

The feeling of her hot lips kissing my stomach and her wet tongue traced along the skin of my lower hips and down to the base of my cock. The hot wet sensations of her tongue caused my dick to twitch and nudge against Rosalie's cheek.

I nearly came undone when she giggled and looked up at me, eyes twinkling in amusement. "I think your cock may be as eager for my mouth as I am to taste it."

She raised an eyebrow and gave me a devilish smirk. I watched in awe as her pink tongue passed her soft lips and licked the bead of liquid from the head of my hard cock. My mouth parted with hers in anticipation of her next move. My breath hitched as she plunged my cock into her mouth hitting the back of her throat. I moaned as she started sliding her lips along my shaft taking in my every inch. I could feel her tongue working me in opposite directions, and I almost come undone as her tongue teased and flicked across the head.

Her hands released my thighs and moved to my hands. Gently, she unclenched my fists and put them into her hair, right where I wanted them all along. Her head never stopped bobbing, and I watched the goddess before me as she eagerly took in every inch with unwavering attention. Her hands started moving my hips to meet her mouth. She thrust my cock into her mouth, deep, plunging it as deeply as I wanted to. Abruptly she stopped, popping my cock out of her mouth.

"I know that you want to fuck my mouth, Edward. I'm letting you know that it's okay. Don't make me work harder than I have to get what we both want. Let me feel you enjoying what I'm doing."

Her words urged me on, and I gripped my hands through her hair as I pulled her face back to my aching cock, aligning myself to meet her plump lips. When she opened her sweet mouth in anticipation, I took a deep breath and plunged my dick as far as I could go.

God help me, I fucked her mouth.

The more she moaned and gripped my hips to bring me closer, the more I let myself enjoy the moment. I could feel the tightening in my balls, and with every ounce of self-control, I pulled her away.

"Not like this Rosalie. I don't want to finish yet."

She nodded in understanding as I helped her up to her feet, her lips now swollen and red from the friction of my thrusting.

I smoothed the pad of my thumb across her lips gently. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rough with you."

"Shh. Don't ever apologize for giving in to what you want. I know you could tell that I enjoyed it. I would have let you cum. Maybe next time you'll let me do that?"

My heart skipped a beat. Next time. She said next time!

"O-okay. Uh, sure."

She giggled. "Do I have to twist your arm for that too?"

Her giggle was contagious, and we both laughed while she led me to her bedroom. I felt a little more at ease in her presence, and her constant reassurances were invaluable, but as we reached the door to her room, the tone changed.

"After I take your shirt off you, I want you to undress me. Take your time, Edward. Don't fight your urges just because you think I won't like it. I'll tell you if I don't like something. If I like it, it will be hard to miss." She winked.

Rosalie started to remove my shirt, kissing each new spot of skin revealed. I pulled her closer to me as her lips wrapped around and sucked my nipples. I had never felt a sensation like it before. The jolt from my nipple to center of my cock was amazing and entirely breathtaking.

"Oh, God, do that again, please."

My eyes shot open when I realized that I said the words aloud. Instead of my words ruining the moment, I was gifted with the addition of teeth pulling just to the point of pain and then a languorous lap of her tongue to take away the sting.

My clothes were now removed, and I focused my attention on Rosalie. I kept in mind all the things she had done to me so that I could do my best to return the favor, hoping it would be enough. I lifted the sinful dress over her head as the fabric slipped away, revealing her perfect body. Working slowly and cautiously, I removed the last traces of the lace she wore while admiring her curves.

I dropped to my knees, mimicking her earlier motions downstairs. First, it was the best way to give thanks for finding myself staring at such a beautiful woman. Second, it put me at the right spot to admire the perfectly groomed pussy in front of me.

My inexperience was now starting to worry me. Sure, I understood the mechanics and technically, I could even imagine how to do it, but actually putting it into practice was a different story.

"You can't do it wrong, and I swear, despite the rumors you may have heard, there are no teeth down there. It won't bite." She giggled again and ran her fingers through my hair, gently scraping my scalp.

Something about her tone calmed me, and spurred me to action. I leaned in close, inhaling the sweet scent of Rosalie and the musky scent of girl. I wanted to taste her, to plunge into the mystery of woman-ness and never return, but the mild trepidation and worry for my lack of skills still concerned me. The feel of Rosalie's fingers on my scalp and her purr of anticipation drove those worries away.

I pushed my tongue past her moist lips and into her sweet heat. Uncontrolled moans rumbled in my chest as my eyes rolled in my head. This was truly the most wonderful thing I had ever experienced. Ever.

I pulled her hips closer – burying my face further into her heat. Instinct seemed to take over. Her moans guiding me as surely as her hands guiding head and we fell into a steady rhythm. My confidence soared as I realized that Rosalie would not let me falter or fail.

I sucked and licked with passion. I thrust my tongue inside her tight entrance, amazed that I could feel her muscles reacting to my ministrations, encouraging me. I maneuvered so I could watch her face while I nibbled and suckled her clit. Seeing her eyes glazed over with a fierce passion and pleasure urged me on further.

I started crawling, pushing her gently toward her bed. I wanted to be above her while I made her come undone. I wanted to watch as I brought her to a climax, as I proved to myself, and to her, that I was the man she thought I could be. I was surprised by the emotions and desires let loose by this woman. By controlling me and guiding me, she was setting me free.

I settled between her legs and attended my task of watching Rosalie cum. I reached up to knead her breasts, pulling lightly at her tight nipples. Her hips started rocking wildly as I once again sucked her clit. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pinning her to the mattress so I could continue eating her without hindrance. Rosalie's head thrashed when her hips could not. Her hands went from my hair to her breasts and back, never resting in one spot for long. Her moans became load and uncontrolled, and I could feel her muscles tightening as strong waves of desire overcame me.. I eased one finger inside her–apprehension getting the better of me.

Rosalie begged for more, rocking her hips as best she could against my finger. My confidence grew, and I slid another in, working the two fingers against her, thrusting in time as I stroked my tongue against her clit.

Still she cried for more.

I added a third finger and she cried out. Her body became rigid, her muscles pulsing against my fingers, and her sweet nectar filled my hand. I lapped at it, licking into her while she rode out her orgasm at my hand.

Never had I ever witnessed anything as beautiful as Rosalie Hale, post-orgasm. Her skin was glistening with her sweat. Her cheeks and chest were flushed with her passion. This was a sight I would surely remember for the rest of my life.

"So, I take it that I did okay?" I teased, while discretely wiping my chin.

She giggled, still panting from her release. "Yeah, that was passable."

"Passable?" I questioned.

She lifted herself onto her elbows and grinned at me. "If that's how you eat pussy, I can't wait to see how you fuck."

Thank you to Clurrabella, Lacym3, & Kerry 513 for helping me figure out the right words to turn everyone on.


	6. beate73

**by: beate73**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Nursing The Geek**

Edward was standing in the men's locker room and staring at himself in the mirror. _Fuck, you can see everything, _he thought to himself. He cursed himself for not wearing underwear since the thin material of the green scrubs was showing off his junk. But he hadn't been expecting having to change his clothes. He looked wistfully at his jeans, his too dirty for a hospital jeans. With a sigh he put the rest of his belongings into the empty locker, locked it up and turned to his pushcart full of computer equipment.

Careful not to break any of the expensive equipment, Edward made his way to the elevators. He had been given a hospital map and some scribbles on how to make it to the correct ward. After getting lost a couple times, he finally located the nurses station where he was going to set up the new computer station.

"Hello?" he called out timidly. The place looked dark and deserted. Had he gotten there too late? Checking his watch, Edward didn't notice the nurse approach him.

"How can I help you?" a deep voice asked and made him jump.

"Shit! Didn't notice you there!" he squeaked out as he pushed his glasses back up on his nose.

Jasper had been making room for the new computer in the room behind the nurses station, being the only male nurse on their ward, he had been elected by the girls to stay behind and help the tech guy out. When he heard the quiet 'hello' from the other side of the door, he had gone out to greet the poor sap who would have to crawl around with the dust bunnies to set everything up.

The sight that met him made him stop in his tracks. The guy was tall with reddish messy hair that made him look freshly fucked. He had red rimmed geek glasses on, Jasper's big weakness. He just could not resist a geeky looking man. Letting his gaze wander down he noticed the scrubs and how the top was a little tight and showed that the man in front of him was a fit geek. Gazing even further down, Jasper's eyes widened and he had to swallow the sudden outburst of saliva. He was going commando.

Edward quickly introduced himself and Jasper showed him where he was going to set up the computer.

As Edward was on the floor and under the table, hooking up the different cables, Jasper stood close by and watched as the muscles on Edwards body flexed and released as he worked. But his attention was mostly centered on Edward being sans underwear. It was almost hypnotic how...stuff...moved around. Unable to watch from a distance, he got closer and leaned down so he could watch Edward and started chatting about nothing in particular. Mostly he just asked about Edward's work and what kind of places he worked at.

Finally done connecting all the cables, Edward was sliding out from underneath the table. Just as Edward was almost out from under, Jasper took a step back to make room for Edward so he could get up off the floor. Too busy staring at Edward and flirting subtly, he wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over one of Edward's legs. Unable to catch himself in time, Jasper fell and landed on his ass.

Horrified, Edward watched as the beautiful blond man tripped over his leg and fell. In his haste to make sure the other man was all right, Edward tripped over Jasper's sprawled out legs and landed on top of him, glasses askew.

Edward had been watching Jasper while he hooked up the computer equipment and had noticed the other man staring at him. Never being one to believe in labels, Edward had dated both men _and _women. He was, however, painfully shy and never had the balls to approach anyone unless they came to him first. But looking down at the man underneath him it was like an invisible force pulled him closer still. Not daring to think about it too much, Edward pressed his lips gently to Jasper's in a soft and timid kiss.

Feeling Edward's lips Jasper couldn't help the groan that escaped him. His deepened the kiss and felt Edward's arousal grow. Opening his eyes, he saw that Edward's glasses were once again askew. Seeing this geek god a little disheveled did funny things to Jasper and he stopped fighting himself and let his hands wander up Edward's back and into his hair.

Having Jasper's hands gently tugging on his hair, made Edward groan in appreciation. He loved it when his hair was played with while being intimate with someone. Gyrating his hips a little, Edward could feel Jasper's very hard dick rub against his own. Taking one of his hands, he gently brushed Jasper's cheek as he broke the kiss. Looking down at his lips, he just wanted to devour him. Jasper smiled a little at Edward, and the dimples made his heart thud harder. He couldn't resist licking them.

Jasper's heart nearly stopped when he felt Edward lick and kiss his dimples. Lifting his head slightly, he attached his lips to Edward's Adam's apple and sucked gently. He could feel the vibrations of the other man's moans. Unable to keep his hands to himself, Jasper let them wander down Edward's torso and down to the top of this scrubs. He let his fingers dance gently on his bare waist, loving the feeling of hot skin underneath his palms.

Closing his eyes, Edward gave himself over to the sensation of Jasper's hands and lips. Unable to resist, Edward lowered his head again and attached his lips to Jasper's, deepening the kiss.

As Edward's tongue took residence in his mouth, Jasper let his hands wander under the string of Edward's scrub pants. Grabbing onto Edward's round and firm ass, he felt as if he'd died and gone to heaven. A sudden urge to bite Edward's bubble butt made Jasper groan, he wanted to worship that ass.

Breaking the kiss, Edward looked at Jasper over his glasses. He wanted to devour the man something bad. Sighing, he slid his glasses back up and tried to shake off the lust inflicted haze.

"This is so not the place to take things were I want to take them," Edward whispered against Jasper's mouth.

Still holding onto Edward's ass Jasper ground his hips to Edward's, needed to feel their cocks rub against each other one more time before letting go of the other man.

"Jasper, you're not making this easy for me," he moaned as the sensation sent currents of electricity through his body.

"I know. I'm sorry," Jasper sighed as he let go of Edward who quickly got up to his feet.

Looking down at Jasper, Edward gave him a crooked grin and offered his hand to help him up from the floor. Jasper grabbed onto Edward's hand eagerly.

Letting go of Jasper's hand, Edward tried to adjust himself in the scrubs. But no matter what he did, there was no avoiding tenting the pants. Laughing at his predicament, Edward looked at Jasper's similar problem. "I guess walking is going to be interesting for the both of us."

"Yeah, I'm gonna stay back for a few minutes and wait until this has resolved itself," Jasper smiled, bringing out his dimples.

Tearing his eyes off Jasper, Edward looked around the room, "I guess I didn't get to finish my job here today." Scratching his head, he looked Jasper straight in the eyes. "Guess I'm going to have to come back tomorrow and finish what I started..."


	7. bemylullaby

**by: bemylullaby**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

*sings horribly off key* "Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday Cher Ami…Happy Birthday to you!

I know that was beautiful :D Happy Birthday Darlin'. I'm sorry I can't give you monkey boys singing happy birthday, like you did for me and I'll love you FOREVER for it, but I can give you some words, some emotion and angst with a dash of Roseward instead.

Happy fucking Birthday Cass, here's to you! *raises g&t in the air* Thanks for everything!

So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
I know he's there  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
While across the room he stares  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes  
Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best

- "Miserable at Best" by Mayday Parade

Senior Prom.

It's the one night that most seniors look forward to, spend the entire year planning and dreaming about. It's a night full of cheap decorations, twinkly lights, expensive clothing, corsages and boutonnieres, followed by an all around general fuck fest.

I should be thrilled, ecstatic that it's my senior year and prom night, but I'm not. I'm here with the hopes that a crushed dream will come true. I put on the rented tux, the fake smile, ditched my signature black rimmed glasses for contacts (because she told me once I looked better without them), kept my hair in the dizzy mess she liked so much, all in the hope she'd see I was trying to be better, to maybe be the person she needs.

But who was I kidding?

I was Edward Cullen. I'm in the running for Valedictorian, a member of the debate club, a national honor society member, hell I was even in the chess club. I have a deep appreciation for comic books. And until this night I'd never attended a school function...willingly.

How was I supposed to change myself to be the person Rosalie Hale needed…wanted…me to be? How was I supposed to live up to the standards of our high school's golden girl? Rosalie was the picture perfect high school sweetheart. She was captain of the cheer squad, a member of the glee club, a dedicated member of student government. Every member of the staff loved her and she was quite possibly one of the most popular girls in school, why would she want someone like me...a geek?

Maybe because on several occasions she's told me how I made her feel alive, feel like I didn't judge her for who she was, what she liked. Maybe because on several occasions, I'd made her feel the best she's ever felt in her entire life. Or maybe it was just the plain and simple fact that my touch made her see God, but we won't get into that.

You might be wondering how any of this is possible. Our high school was the cliché high school that you saw in every teenage movie where cliques ruled the school. The popular kids never hung out with the geeks and losers that I associated myself with. How would it be that someone of my social level was able to make Rosalie Hale, quite possibly, fall in love with me? I'm a smart kid and it happened to be that Rosalie managed to pile too much on her plate this year and had fallen behind in her classes. Naturally all of her teachers gave her the extra credit, the extensions, but also directed her my way. They told her to seek my help, to have me tutor her and get her grades back up.

I'll never forget the day Rosalie Hale walked into my life. It was a few weeks before mid terms, before winter break and with the current snow cover outside, I'd taken to the library as shelter for lunch. Holed up in the back of the library, amidst textbooks and papers, I was out of harms way. She walked right up to me, swaying her hips, batting her eyelashes.

_"Edward Cullen?" she asked, resting her hands on her hips. _

_"Yeah?" I replied, looking up from the book I was reading. _

_"I'm Rosalie Hale."_

_"I know who you are." I looked back down at the book in my hands, unable to focus on the black print staring up at me._

_"Of course you do," she giggled. "I have a favor to ask of you. You can say no, although I really hope you don't, because I can't afford to have you say no. If you say no everything will just go down the drain and I can't have that happen. I just, I don't know how I let it happen and-" _

_"Just tell me what you need, Rosalie," I interrupted her, shutting the book closed and looking at her._

_  
Our eyes made contact and I felt a shiver run down my spine. _

_"Can you tutor me? Help me study for midterms." She bit her lip, anxiously waiting for my response. _

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Rosalie Hale was looking for help, my help. She never talked to me, not once. She lived across the street from me and never acknowledged my presence and she wants my help? I should tell her no, tell her to fuck off, but what do I do? Fall to my knees and take the chance to spend time with Rosalie Hale. _

_"Sure." _

_"Sure? Really, Edward, you'd do that for me?" She sounded surprised, like I'd actually tell her no. _

_"Didn't I say I would?" _

_"Well, yeah, but I didn't think it would be that easy persuading you." _

_"Eh, whatever..." I shrugged my shoulders._

"Alright, well, um, I guess I could come over after glee practice. Where do you live?"

_I laughed, "Rosalie, I live across the street from you. I've lived there for six years now." _

_"You live across the street from me?!" _

_"Yeah, I do, listen, just..." I shook my head, immediately regretting the decision I'd just made. "…come over after practice or whatever and we'll go from there." _

_"Okay!" She clapped her hands together and smiled. "Thank you so much, Edward. See you later." She turned on her heels, waving to me as she walked away. _

Ever since that day I was fucked. She came over that afternoon and we spent a total of forty-five minutes actually studying for her midterms. Her fingers trailed across the bindings of my comic books on the shelf and the rest was history. The other four hours were spent debating over who was better, DC or Marvel comics. Who would've thought Rosalie Hale would be into comic books?

From that day forth, Rosalie came over every afternoon after whatever practice she had and we would spend the two hours studying. I helped her make flash cards, make study guides, whatever would help her remember the information we did it. Hell I even made up a stupid song about the branches of the government. Most evenings she stayed for dinner and we would spend a couple more hours just hanging out. I found out that Rosalie and I had a lot more in common than one would think.

We both shared a love for old Charlie Chaplin movies and for the cheesy cliché 80's high school flicks. Rosalie surprised me one afternoon when she brought her collection of old Beatles' vinyls, which of course opened a whole new door of opportunity. We then started to spend a few afternoons a week at the record store downtown, listening to music.

Truth be told, every hour I spent with her, I fell for her more and more. Every day she would open up a little more to me, show me things that she'd kept bottled inside away from her friends. One afternoon she admitted to me that when she was with me, she didn't have to put on the fake facade of Rosalie Hale. She felt like with me she could be who she really was the simple, down home girl with an appreciation for good movies and music, who would care less about the material things.

It was pathetic really. I let myself believe that she was different, that she might be able to look past the high school cliques and actually be my friend, or more. Yet, here I was, standing in the corner of the ballroom, affixed to the wall like a total geek, drowning my sorrows in the spiked punch. I'd spent the past five months falling in love with someone who didn't exist in the world outside of our bedrooms. That's right I said it...love.

But that wasn't important. What was important was the fact that I was the love sick loser, drooling over the girl who let go, even though she didn't want to.

I stood in my corner, drinking cups of that punch, feeling a bit more than just a buzz, watching her. Watching Rosalie dance with her friends, clutching her crown as she bounced around, because of course she was our prom queen. Occasionally she would catch my eye, smile and shake her tits my way.

I watched like a fly on the wall as she grinded against her beefy prom date, Emmett Cullen, prom king, captain of the football team, all-star pitcher, the person she was _supposed_to be with.

But don't think I didn't notice that fact that as she shaked and shimmed her ass against his crotch, as his hands wandered a bit more than needed over her body, my body, that her eyes were focused on me. When he bent down to kiss her neck, she was staring at me, not paying one drop of attention to him.

The way he made moves on her body, albeit couldn't make her feel the way I could. It was more than likely he didn't take the time to worship her body, the way it deserved. He was just like every other male member of the student body, horny and looking for a hole to stick it in. I should be the one she's dancing with, who's kissing her neck.

It was Valentine's Day when our pseudo tutor-friend relationship changed for the better. She turned down every guy that asked her out, to be with me. I'd asked her out two weeks prior to the day and was completely surprised by her answer.

_"So, Rosie I was thinking..." I mumbled, wiping the palms of my hands on my jeans. I was nervous beyond belief and my hands were starting to get clammy, my heart was beating a million beats a minute. _

_"What's that, Edward?" She looked up from me, setting her notebook down next to her. We were in her room working on homework, before catching the Hitchcock marathon on the Sc-fi channel. _

_"They're playing__Casablanca__down at the theater on Valentine's Day. I was thinking that maybe, if you wanted to, if it's not too weird or anything, I know how much you like the movie, maybe we could, if you wanted to, I mean." I was making a complete ass of myself. The simple speech I'd practiced for hours in front of the mirror was thrown out the window the moment she looked up at me. _

_She smiled that cute little smile, her blue eyes twinkled and a soft giggled fell form her lips. "I'd love to, Edward. Maybe__afterward, we would go to that restaurant down by the port that you like so much."_

_"Wait, what?" I shook my head. _

_"Oh, Edward..." she laughed, standing up. She walked over to her bed and sat down next to me. "Edward, be my Valentine?"_

_"Aren't I supposed to be asking you that?" _

_"Well you were a blubbering mess, so I took matters into my own hands. So, what'd you say?" I felt her hand brush against my skin as she laced her fingers in between mine._

_"Rosie, be my Valentine and I'll be yours." _

_"It's a deal; I'll be your Valentine. You should know that I hate roses and chocolate covered-" _

_"Strawberries are your favorite." I cut her off. "You also prefer lilies over roses. I'm stupid and I listen." _

_She smiled and looked me in the eye. "Of course you do. It's who you are..." _

_As I stared her in the eyes there was only one thing I wanted...to kiss her. Her tongue darted across the bottom of her lip, teasing me. My mind was screaming at me to kiss her, my heart was afraid the__kiss would ruin everything._

_"Rosalie..." I whispered, bringing my hand up to her cheek, allowing my thumb to graze against the skin at her jaw. _

_"Edward..." she begged. I could see it in her eyes; she wanted this just as much as I did. _

_I leaned it, closing the gap between us and kissed her. In that moment, there was nothing I wanted more than to stay like this for as long as I could._

I picked her up at six that night and as we drove into town her hand was laced in mine across the center console. She fell comfortably into my body when I put my arm around her during the movie. She laughed and smiled as we walked to the restaurant bundled closed together to keep warm.

It was by far the best night of my life, that was until I dropped her off and as I was about to kiss her goodnight she pulled me into the house and up to her room. We spent the rest of the night, exploring every inch of each other's bodies. It was the start of ourtwisted secret love affair. From that night on she used every excuse she could to get me alone. On more than one occasion I caught her staring at me in the hall or grabbing my ass as she passed by.

The DJ put on a slow song, and it killed me to watch while Emmett started to put the moves on Rosalie. It was public knowledge how Emmett felt about Rosalie, I wasn't stupid and I knew exactly what was running through his mind. He pulled her to his body and it took everything I had to stay calm. I wanted to rip his hands off when they ghosted across her bare back or when he brushed hair out of her face. I lost it the moment he leaned in, resting his forehead against hers and pressed his lips to hers. Those were my lips and now every time I looked at her, at them, all I would see would be him. If I were to ever kiss her again, I would taste him on her lips. It would be a memory that would haunt my dreams forever.

I tipped back the last of the punch in my cup, crushing it in my hands before tossing it in the trash. I needed to get out of here, before I did something I knew I would regret later. As I weaved through the crowded dance floor, I paused for one last moment to look at her. Rosalie was beautiful tonight, her hair pulled back, the simplest of make up swept across her face, the deep blue dress that made her eyes pop. There was a small smile on her face, nothing compared to the smile she always had for me. Emmett would never give her what I can give her.

I took a deep breath and pushed past the last few couples swaying together, reaching the one thing standing between me and the door...Emmett and Rosalie. Brushing past them, my hand barely skimmed across her back, enough to catch her attention. As I walked away, resisting the urge to look back, I could feel her attention on me. She noticed I'd left my post in the corner, she felt the touch, she knew how I felt.

With a heavy push, the door opened and closed, leaving my heart behind.

~*~

No one tells you what it's like when your heart gets broken. No one tells you that sleep will be lost, that in the long run you're left feeling like crap. It's been three days and I feel like a fucking girl, because I haven't slept and all I can do is think about Rosalie. Think about Emmett's hands all over her body, my body. Think about how "perfect" Emmett is for "perfect" Rosalie. Her words echoed in my head like a broken record.

"_Edward, this isn't going to work anymore. It's not you, it's not me, it's the situation. I told you from the beginning I wasn't going to be able to give you all of me. You knew that, I knew that, yet I still let myself fall for you."_

Sunday, she tried to call, but I wouldn't answer. When she came to my door, I told my mom to tell her I wasn't feeling well.

First thing Monday morning at school she tried to talk to me, called my name as I walked away from her in the hall. It killed me to ignore her; it killed me to walk away from her wanting arms. She was the one that broke whatever fucked up relationship, or lack thereof, off. She told me it wouldn't work, when I was willing to figure shit out. I wasn't going to live halfway with her; I had to be stronger than that. It was all or nothing.

By Thursday, she'd given up all hope of trying to smooth things out with me. The phone calls ceased, the random notes stuffed in my locker were gone. Rosalie Hale gave up...defeated. It was also the day she moved on. At lunch time the buzz about the cafeteria was how Emmett might've actually roped Rosalie Hale in.

Now it's Friday and like I mentioned before, Rosalie might be out of my life, but she's all I can think about. Sitting by the window of my room, I feel like a creepy stalker watching as Emmett drops her off after school. He walks her to the door like a good gentleman would. It makes me laugh at all the stops he's trying to pull to get in her pants...or maybe it's just my sorry excuse trying to cover up the jealously boiling in my bones.

It should be me dropping Rosalie off at home after school, me holding her hand through the hallways at school. Me.

As Rosalie fumbled with the keys, Emmett leaned in for a kiss, but instead of getting Rosalie's soft lips he got the cold skin of her cheek. At the last minute her eyes caught mine and turned away. The scene unfolded in front of me like an old silent movie. Emmett of course tried to get another kiss, but Rosalie turned away. Maybe there was hope. As Emmett pulled away livid at the fact Rosalie shot him down, I noticed the look on my Rosalie's face.

She looked sad, depressed...lonely. Bringing her hand up to her cheek she wiped what I'm guessing to be a tear from her eye. The walls were crashing around me. I needed to stay strong.

Instead of turning to walk into her house, Rosalie quickly shut her door and ran across the street. Not seconds later the doorbell echoed through the empty walls of my house.

What to do?

She betrayed me. She pushed me away without a chance.

But I cared. Cared she was hurting on the inside because of me.

I made my way down the stairs just as another round of the ringing of doorbell chimed through the house. When I opened the door I was hit by something I wasn't prepared for. Rosalie was crying, tears stained her cheeks, when her eyes looked up at mine and all I could see was regret.

Suddenly her arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, squeezing me like she hadn't seen me in years. The salty tears were soaking through the cotton of my shirt, but I didn't care. Rosalie was here and for a moment I could be happy. I ran my fingers through her soft blond locks, missing all the times she would lie naked in my bed, hair splayed against my chest as I would comb through them. They were the moments haunting me.

I didn't know how long we stood there like that, silent and wrapped in each other, all I know is that we did. It was a moment in which we both tried to hold on to any fiber we could of our existence.

"Rosie..." I whispered, trying to pull away from her grasp. I could feel her head shaking left and right, the faint sounds of a meek 'no' against my chest. "Baby, let go."

"I can't, I thought I could, but I can't," she mumbled as she started to cry again.

I reached forward and shut the door.

"Rosie, look at me." Somehow I managed to get my hand below her chin and pushed it up so I was looking into her tear filled eyes. "Take a deep breath."

Rosalie took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm sorry. I was stupid and idiotic and I wanted to please everyone, make everyone happy, no matter the consequences. Edward, I can't do it. I need you, all of you. I'm tired of the lies, the deception. I can't do it anymore. I'm not who they think I am. I'm the real me when I'm with you. You make me feel like a person versus somebody's puppet."

"Am I supposed to forget it all? Forget everything you told me, the lies you fed me to get out of whatever we had. Rosalie, it killed me to see you with Emmett at Prom. To watch him touch you and kiss you, knowing that it's all I wanted. Last week I gave up on anything that had to do with you. I told myself that I had to be strong and move on. I came to terms with the fact that I could live without you in my life, although I would be miserable and miss the fuck out of you, but I could do it. You think that by coming over here with tears in your eyes, begging for me to take you back it makes it all okay again? Rosalie, I don't, I don't know if I can do it." The words ran out of my mouth before I could fully comprehend everything I was saying.

Rosalie stepped away from me, more tears falling from her eyes. "You don't mean that."

"How do you know that?" I looked down at her, saw the hurt in her eyes. The guilt sunk in and I wanted to take it all back, but I couldn't. It was for the best right?

"Edward..." she whispered. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she didn't even care to wipe it away. "Don't tell me you didn't mean it. Tell me everything you just said was a lie. You can't sit there and pretend everything that happened between us was nothing. All those memories we shared meant something to me and I know they meant something to you. They had to..."

Rosalie reached her hand out, placing it on my arm. The moment her hand touched me, I could feel the electricity that flowed between us. It was the same feeling I got every time she touched me.

"Rosalie, you just don't get it do you?"

"Get what, Edward?"

"Rosie..." I took a deep breath and picked up the hand on my arm. Looking deep into her eyes, I cradled her face in my hands. "Do you realize how I feel about you? The past five months have been by far some of the best months of my life. I haven't laughed or smiled so much in my life. You've opened my eyes to so much; you've showed me what it was like to live, only to take it away. I'm not gonna do it anymore, if you're not gonna give me all of you, I don't want it."

"I'm willing to give you all of me, Edward. It's yours, I'm yours," she pleaded, placing her hands over mine.

"And who's to say you're not gonna leave? Why should I believe you?"

"What do you want me to do, Edward? Whatever it is, I'll do it," she pleaded her blue eyes saying so much more.

"Prove it; prove to me that you're willing to make the sacrifices I've had to make in the past five months." I leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead and I heard her take a deep breath. Her shoulders relaxed almost as if this simple gesture reassured all of her questions.

"I will..." she whispered.

~*~

The next morning Rosalie did just that.

Promptly at seven-fifteen she showed up at my door, ready for school. When I opened the door, surprised to see her she just smiled and replied with a simple, "Can I get a lift to school?"

We pulled up to the school and she waited for me to open her door. With a sense of pride, I held my hand out for Rosalie. For once the underdog got the girl instead of Prince Charming on his white horse. She continued to surprise me when her fingers weaved their way through mine, to hold my hand. The hall was buzzing with people as we walked down hand in hand, the whispers all about Rosalie Hale and that geeky kid in debate.

Rosalie just held her head high, carrying a bright smile on her face. This was her gesture, her sacrifice.

In the quad at lunch when she pulled on my collar and kissed me with all she had, all eyes were on us. Her friends were glaring, out of the corner of my eye I could see Emmett boiling with jealousy.

"Is that a big enough gesture, Edward?" Rosalie smirked as she pulled away from me.

I smiled, leaning down to rest my forehead against hers. "It'll do for now…."

A huge thanks to Nostalgicmiss for cheering me on and being fuckawesome as usual...to Bamababe for taking the bait and beta-ing this for me, you're the best darlin'!

Happy Birthday again, Cass...I'm hope it's a good one and I wish I could be there to celebrate it with you. :D


	8. bendingmirrors

**by: bendingmirrors**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Happy Birthday, Cass!**

I couldn't believe how fucking exhausted I was. I knew that looking after a room full of rugrats would leave me drained at the end of the day, but I just wasn't prepared for how much energy twenty-five seven year olds had. When I had decided to become an elementary school teacher, people had warned me that I would be tired a lot in the beginning, but I just didn't realize how right they would be.

I was a big guy, I looked after myself; weights, running, and eating healthy foods. Even so, I was tired enough to consider going straight to bed when I got home. Those little fuckers had destroyed me in one day flat. I think if the rest of the day had gone any other way, I would have been under the covers fifteen minutes after arriving home, and snoring within twenty.

As it was, the day had other plans. First, I had to wait with little Andrew Crowley until his mom finally fucking showed up to take him home thirty minutes later than she should have. Then I couldn't find the keys to my car. I had put them in my desk drawer, but they were mysteriously fucking absent when I opened it to take them out. Finally, upon finding the keys in my jacket pocket, I proceeded out to the car to find that I had a fucking flat. Twenty-five minutes of rearranging shit in my trunk to get the spare out and replace the flat left me in a very bad mood as I pulled out of the lot and commenced the drive home.

I was at the end of my fucking rope by the time I remembered that I needed to stop at the grocery store in order to get something to make for dinner tonight. I pulled into the parking lot and made my way into the store, grabbing a basket on my way through.

Minding my own business, I wasn't paying a great deal of attention to anything other than the food I was planning to cook, so when she ran into me with her cart I was completely taken by surprise.

"Oh God, I'm so very sorry. I can't believe I just ran into you like that and sent your basket flying. I really am having such a bad coordination day today. You'd think that by now I'd be used to making sure that I'm actually paying attention to my surroundings, but something about being in a grocery store makes me forget. Are you hurt?" She questioned as she knelt and tried to grab the vegetables and other items that had fallen out of my basket when it hit the floor.

"Do you take something for that?" I questioned, watching the cute blush stretch from her forehead down to disappear beneath the neckline of her top.

"For what?" she responded with a confused expression on her face.

"Your verbal diarrhea" I had no idea how she managed to do it, but the cute blush suddenly looked like it could start a forest fire. Despite the deep red flush to her face she had to have been one of the sexiest women I had ever laid eyes on.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. I can always exchange any of the damaged items. I haven't seen you around here before, are you new around here?" I questioned as I checked over the produce before I placed it back into my basket.

"Yep, I moved here this weekend for work. I'm Bella." She smiled brightly at me and then promptly ran over my foot with her cart.

"Shit! Oh, I'm Emmett," I replied, holding up a hand to preempt the apology that was sure to follow shortly. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine, but I'm moving away from that cart before you kill me with it." I stepped to the other side of her, making my point. She really didn't have anything in the cart yet, it looked like she was just starting out while I was well and truly finished with my grocery store run, and I had more than enough to make dinner for two.

"How about you ditch the cart and I'll cook you dinner tonight? A sort of welcome to the neighborhood meal."

"But I should be the one cooking you dinner to apologize for the whole running you over incident!" she protested. I could see that if I let her keep going down that path she'd talk herself into more guilt, and I didn't want to ruin a potentially good evening with useless contrition .

"No, I insist. I have more than enough here to cook pasta for two, so you're coming to my place for dinner. I'm not taking no for an answer." I gave her the sternest look I could muster, then softened it with a flash of the dimples that I knew always worked to my advantage.

She relented, so I paid for the groceries, and we soon found ourselves back in my kitchen. I was stirring the pasta, and fresh creamy pesto sauce on the cook top while she sat at the counter enjoying a glass of wine.

"What sort of job brings you to Forks, Bella?"

"Well, originally I had intended to work as a reporter, but things don't always work out the way you plan them to, so I'm teaching Art and Photography over at Forks High," she sighed wistfully at the end. I wanted to bring the mood back up a notch, no fucking moping tonight, this was to be her big welcome to town, and hopefully a big welcome to dating in a small town.

Dinner was enjoyable, I could see that she was slightly surprised to be enjoying a home cooked meal. I got the feeling that when she had accepted my dinner invitation that she expected that she'd either be tortured with a reheated frozen meal, or that she would have to cook it herself. We enjoyed the rest of the bottle of wine I had uncorked, then started on the beer I had in the fridge.

After clearing the table and packing the dishwasher, we moved into my living room. Bella perused my CD collection and selected a recent purchase, a Ray LaMontagne album. Turning to me with a raised eyebrow. I pointed at the CD player, and using the remote, ejected the turntable for her to pop it on.

She sat beside me on the sofa, but mostly curled up so that she was leaning on me. I leaned in closer to her, she smelled lightly of some floral shampoo. I was surprised how Bella fit so nicely under my chin, but as she leaned back slightly and turned, I was more surprised by how her mouth fit mine perfectly.

"I hope you know I don't make a habit of this," she breathed between kisses. "I never go back to strange men's houses with them upon first meeting, and I certainly don't do ... this." She waved a hand at our state of dishevelment as we had been pulling on each others clothes while we made out like teenagers on my sofa.

"I'm sure that you don't. Believe me, this isn't like me either," I said as I got up from the sofa, adjusting my pants over the tent pitched in front. I picked her up as she wrapped her legs around my waist, carrying her through to my bedroom and my king size bed. The bed dominated the room, a deep walnut wood, with a navy blue duvet cover.

As I reached the bed, I unwrapped her legs from my waist and set her down on the soft mattress, shed my clothes at top speed, as she performed the same tasks from her position on the bed.

I knelt up on the bed and then crawled up to meet her, kissing up the skin I found on my way. By the time I reached her mouth she was writhing under me, but I knew I had to get some semblance of control or this would all be over before it began. I worked my way from her mouth back down her body. Stopping first at her breasts to pay tribute to the most perfect fucking pair I had ever seen.

Smoothing my hands down over her soft belly, I dropped kisses along the path my hands had taken until her quiet moans became more urgent. The hand that had been running softly through my hair suddenly became fierce, pulling and tugging at me to reverse my path. I relented, retracing my path up past her gorgeous fucking tits to her mouth. All the while reaching across to the bedside drawer and pulling out a foil packet.

Quickly sheathing myself in the condom, I paused and looked up at her again making sure this is what she wanted. She quirked an eyebrow at me and said.

"What are you waiting for, Em?"

Figuring that actions speak louder than words, I rubbed my cock over her entrance, enjoying her moan from the friction I had created, and then pushed my way in. The sheer intensity of the moment engulfed us both, and swept us away in a rush of moans, sighs, touches and tastes. Knowing that I was nearing my peak, I moved my hand down to her clit, making sure she got there first. The sweeping wave of her climax crashed over her and I stopped trying to fight my own.

Collapsing on top of her, I realized, belatedly, that perhaps I was a little too heavy for her. I rolled onto my side, disposed of the rubber and pulled her close. As our breathing returned to normal, I considered just falling asleep with her in my arms like this. Bella turned over, and with a wicked gleam in her eyes and a soft caress over my cock, she asked, "Round Two?"


	9. Britpacksuccubus

_**by: Britpacksuccubus**_

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

_**My dearest Boo, oh how I love thee. Happy Birthday, Wifey! I give you a little Sexy Beast/Man Eater IGO outtake as my gift to you. It's not much and I'd prefer to give you the world, of which you so deserve, but they won't let me play with it. But always remember, my love, I can say… **_

_**EmPOV**_

Rosalie Hale, or Man Eater as I liked to call her, the best friend of my new assistant waltzed into my life three days prior and I had been a goner ever since. She had infiltrated my thoughts during the day and starred in my fantasies each night.

Rosalie was stunningly beautiful, which is why her chosen profession as a model made perfect sense. She had wavy blonde hair that cascaded down her back, a rocking bod with long legs and big tits, and perfectly kissable lips that wrapped around words straight out of a sailor's mouth. _My kind of fuckin' broad!_

As I was heading out Friday afternoon, I was caught off guard when I heard _her_ sultry voice. I was telling Bella that I was taking off to get Katie and hadn't seen her friend settled on the couch behind me.

"Hey, sexy beast. Who's Katie?"

Turning at the heavenly sound, I said, "Well, if it isn't Rosalie, the man eater."

"Man eater, huh? Is that a fantasy or a request?"

_Unngh...I've got a healthy piece of manmeat I'd love to watch you eat._

"It can be whatever you want it to be," I responded, trying to convey my desires without being too inappropriate - not my strong suit.

"You didn't answer my original question there, big fella. Who's Katie?" I detected a hint of something in her tone. _Was that just... jealousy?_

Surprisingly, I chose not to string her along and make her sweat it out. Instead, I let her know promptly who Katie was to me. I wasn't quite sure if that would chase her away like the rest, but I felt the need to be honest with her. "Katie would be my little girl. She's at Grandma's and I need to drop her off at her mother's for the weekend."

"Ah, I see. So does that mean you're free for the evening?" she asked, seeming a bit relieved by my revelation. Not even the slightest bit taken aback that I had a child.

Once again the bold, confident woman had grabbed the reins by asking me out first, but I couldn't have been more happy about that. "I am. What did you have in mind?"

Looking past me to Bella, Rose said, "Hey, B, let's go to Juniors! I'm dying for some greasy food, good beer and a game of pool." I was convinced right then that she was truly my soulmate. Glancing back up at me, she asked, "Sound good, Emmett?"

"Sounds perfect, I'll meet you there in about an hour."

*******

I raced out the door and to the elevator, literally sprinting to my car once the doors opened into the parking garage. Not wanting to keep the goddess that I was pretty sure was gonna be quite the sex kitten waiting, I called Katie's cell to tell her I was on my way and to be ready.

Pulling into the driveway, my daughter sat waiting on the cold step with my mother behind her holding the screen door open. I jumped out and ran around to lay a kiss on her cheek, saying breathlessly, "Thanks, Ma, love you!" and rushed Katie into the car, tossing her bags in the back seat.

"Daddy, what's the big hurry?"

"Daddy's got a date, baby!" I said a little too excitedly.

Always my little cheerleader, Katie encouraged, "That's great news, Dad! I can't wait to tell Mom, she thinks you'll never find anyone because your standards are too high."

"Well first off, having high standards is not a bad thing. And most importantly, I think I have every right to have high standards when it comes to the mother of my little girl and any woman that may be in her life in the future." I tilted my head to look down at my sweet girl, flashing her a grin that showcased my deep dimples. Katie used to love to put her chubby fingers in them when she was younger. She just smiled back at me, very nearly a mirrored image of myself.

My daughter was eleven years old and my best friend. She was tall with the same tight curly blonde hair and blue eyes as mine. Her mother was pretty, but I was quite relieved that I didn't see her every time I looked at Katie. I had enough baggage to deal with in regards to Tia that I was glad I didn't have the constant visual reminder as well.

*******

I had a great time meeting up with Edward, Bella and my _new_ best friend, Rosalie, at the bar after work. We did just as she wanted to do and ate greasy food, drank cold beer - the laughter growing in frequency with each shot the ladies added to mix.

It wasn't until we started a heated game of pool, couple against couple, that I began to grow really uncomfortable. Watching Rosalie bend over to take shots, either angling her tight ass in my direction or leaning over from across the table to show me her voluptuous tits, was very nearly my undoing. When she was left with an awkward shot that was a stretch, she asked me to help her line it up. As she laid across the table, I folded my body over hers, both of us groaning as my dick rubbed against her ass. We pretty much threw the game after that, anything to get it over with and hopefully out of the bar sooner, rather than later.

With a pretty fucking amazing chick perched on my lap, grinding her hot jean clad pussy onto my rock hard cock and licking my neck, I teetered back and forth between near spontaneous combustion and giggling like my daughter and her friends as she seductively tickled me with her tongue.

Bella announced that they were leaving and Rosalie thrust her gorgeous titties into my face and purred, "I couldn't _be _more ready." The sound and the words shooting straight to my dick.

Pulling out of the parking lot, I took off in the opposite direction of the office and therefore Bella's house where Rosalie was staying. She was leaning over licking the ridge of my ear and whispered, "Where are you taking me, sexy beast?"

"Well, let's just say that game of pool was a tad uhh... inspiring."

"Oh really?" she purred again as she pinched my nipple through my shirt.

I gritted out, "Yes, really, and I've got a table at home that's begging for some play."

She squealed and sat back into her seat. "Well step on it, big fella!"

As we arrived at my place she figured she had better let Bella know that she wouldn't be home. With a few intermittent moments of silence on her part as I could only hear her end of the conversation, she began with, "Actually, the apartment is all yours, B, I won't be home tonight."

I was too impatient to wait for her to get off the phone, so as she told Bella, "Yes," I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder to get her inside and get her naked as quickly as possible. She smacked my ass and giggled, "Em!" Seemingly more eager now, she finished the call with, "Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you."

I kicked the door shut behind me and carried her straight to the game room, bending to prop her on the edge of the pool table. Placing my hands beside her thighs and leaning to press my lips to hers, I sucked her tongue into my mouth. It was soft and warm and tasted of tequila and cinnamon. It wasn't timid though, her tongue was as strong and domineering as the mouth it resided in.

Reaching inside the lapel of her leather jacket I pushed my hands back and over her shoulders to extricate her from it. She had on a tight little tank top with what I would swear was an image of her own luscious lips. When I stood to remove my overcoat, she pulled the hem of her shirt up and lifted it over her head.

"In a bit of a hurry?"

"Em, quit wasting time here and bend me over this fucking table already!"

"Fuck, Rosie! You don't have to ask me twice," I growled as I quickly unfastened my belt and kicked my shoes off under the table.

Hopping down, Rosie did the same, revealing a lacy g-string to match the sexy bra her round breasts were spilling over. I dropped my pants to the floor and stepped out of them before grabbing her from behind as she worked her feet out of her tight jeans.

Gripping her hips, I pressed my erection into the crack of her ass and groaned at the heat. As she stood back up, I pulled away to undo the clasp on her bra. I needed to finally see her tits, to touch them, to taste them. Sliding my hands around, along her ribcage and under the elastic band, I wrapped both hands around them and nearly came with the contact. Her skin was so soft and warm and her tits large and firm but not unnaturally so.

Reaching up and pulling her hair out of the way, Rosie granted my tongue access to lick the taut expanse of her neck. She leaned her head back against my shoulder as I whispered into her ear, "Rosie, do you like my tongue on you?" When she moaned, I added, "I want to taste your pussy, baby, I want to run my tongue through your slit. Will you let me do that to you?"

"Em, I will definitely let you do that, but right now I just need you to fuck me and fuck me hard!"

That was all I fucking needed to hear and I'd be damned if she didn't come prepared. Rosie held a foil wrapper up between her middle and forefingers. I took the packet and stepped back, but she turned and immediately dropped to her knees. Curling her fingers around the waistband of my boxer briefs she pulled them down in one fell swoop and quickly took my dick into her mouth.

She worked it back and forth in an effort to moisten my shaft, mentioning something about me needing lubrication too, to which I responded, "Rosie, baby, don't talk with your mouth full." Chancing a glance down at her with my adorable grin, she rolled her eyes at me and went about her business until she had fully devoured my whole dick. _Yep, there's the man eater I wanted to see!_

Once she was pleased with how well she had me lubricated she took the foil packet from my hand and tore it open with her teeth. She rolled the rubber on expertly, stood and lowered her thong. I spun her around and pushed her down over the black railing of the deep burgundy fabric covered table.

Standing between her legs - looking all Risky Business in my button down shirt and socks - I kicked Rosie's feet out to the sides a tad wider and positioned myself at her entrance. Pressing the tip of my dick slowly and carefully into her pussy, I backed out again and she whined at the loss, "Emmett, do not tease me!"

I chuckled and pushed back in, further this time, then pulled back but stopped at the ridge of my head. Thrusting forward again, I was very nearly in tears from the sheer comfort and warmth and softness. It was like being wrapped in the fucking best Snuggie ever made, one that was made for me alone.

Once I was fully buried in Rosie's pussy, I began to increase my pace and drive. She grunted with each forward push, thrusting back against me as we collided. "Oh, yeah... you like that don't you, baby? You want me to fuck your pussy hard, Rosie?"

"Fuck yes! Give it to me, Em, fast and hard!"

Grabbing her hip roughly with one hand and a fistful of hair in the other, I started slamming into her with an animalistic force. Her sounds morphed into whimpers as my balls slapped her clit and the whimpers to full blown cries as her orgasm began to grip her. "Yes! Oh fuck yes! Goddamn, Emmett, that is so fucking good!"

As her walls tightened and pulsed around me and her liquid heat consumed my dick, I felt my own impending release rising to the surface. "Ungh... fuck... ungh... oh fuck..." was about all I could grunt out as I held my breath and rode out the ecstasy.

Similar to earlier in the evening, I folded my body over Rosie's, kissing her back and shoulders while I worked to catch my breath. A few minutes later, I stood, pulled out of her slowly and removed the condom, tossing it in the wastebasket to my side.

Holding Rosie in place with my hand on her lower back, I knelt down on my knees behind her. Licking up the inside of her thighs to the swollen flesh before me, I announced, "Time for round two!"


	10. camoozle

**by: camoozle**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Darling Boo,**

Happy Birthday, my fellow eighties lovin', damn the man, culinary queen!! I hope you like this little Kellmett (Emmellan??) drabble I wrote especially for you. It's a tiny bit angsty, 'cause I can't write anything else.

Enjoy sweets, and Happy Birthday!! Motherfuckin' oath, you dag! (I don't know if this is in the proper context, but I had to throw it in there!)

…

**Emmett's POV**

_Seventeen… eighteen…nineteen…twwwwenty_. Ugh! My biceps burned as I struggled to finish the set, a low grunt groaning from my lips. Sweat beaded on my scalp and trickled down the back of my neck. I dropped the barbell on the floor in front of me, the weights bouncing off the spongy mat of the gym. This is why I dig working out at the gym: bouncy floors. I cringed thinking of what I was doing to my hardwood floors each time I dropped the stainless steel weights on the polished wood.

I pulled my shirt over my head, using it to wipe the moisture from my face as I checked myself out in the mirror. I slapped my bicep and flexed at my reflection, satisfied with the way my skin stretched across the bulge of my arms, creating lines and shadows in all the right places. I was going to begin shooting a new action film tomorrow and it was rumored to make me the next Jason Bourne.

I noticed this fine looking chick watching me check myself out from the leg press. Every time she'd lift the platform, she'd tighten her ass cheeks and grin at me. She knew I was looking at her ass, and she liked it. Fuck, these chicks in Beverly Hills are all the same, materialistic attention whores looking for someone to fill that gaping void where their personality should be. I just smiled back at her, a small dimpled acknowledgement and picked up my weights and returned them to the rack.

Getting into my Infiniti, I drove to my house, a heavy beat blasting over the speakers, the windows rolled down and letting the warm southern California sun in. California was so different from Forks. I had left Forks after high school with the intention of following my dream of becoming famous and it was all coming true. I was a star in a major action film, complete with AK-47's and general badassness. I was a hot, rich motherfucker and I could get any girl I wanted. It was everything I'd always wanted. But it wasn't anything because I didn't have anyone to share it with. I had shared my bed, the backseat of my car, the bathrooms of skeezy clubs with lots of women, beautiful, fake as all hell women that were just looking for a conquest and if I could have fun in the process, I had figured why the hell not.

Now, I wanted someone who cared about me. I wanted someone who I could sit and share a meal with, I don't know, maybe roasted salmon and asparagus. I longed for someone to cuddle while watching eighties movies, someone who knew what the truffle shuffle was and would laugh their ass off when they saw me do it, someone who I could talk music with. I wanted someone real to connect to and I doubted I was going to find that in Beverly Hills.

My dog greeted me at the door, jumping and licking at my hands and I gave her some attention, scratching behind her ears as she panted sloppily, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. She needed a run, having been locked inside the house all day and I was going to have to get my cardio in later anyway but right now I just wanted to shower and relax.

My cell phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled out the slim device to see my mother's face smiling at me from the screen.

"Hi mom," I said into the receiver.

"Emmett? Hi honey! How are you?" my mom gushed.

"I'm good mom. What's up?" I asked, opening up the fridge and grabbing a protein shake.

"I just wanted to wish you luck tomorrow. We all are so proud of you!" My mom was my biggest fan and even though the distance killed her, I knew she supported me one hundred percent.

I talked to her for a bit, then to my brothers, the two of them picking up the phone to bullshit and then I was alone again, my huge house quiet and empty. I sighed and turned on the shower in my marble bathroom. I hadn't found love in Forks, I hadn't found love in California. Maybe I was looking in the wrong country. Maybe my love was on the other side of the planet, like in Australia or something.

I pulled off the rest of my clothes and stepped into the hot stream of water, the warmth soothing my aching muscles. I let the water spray my skin, working the soap into a rich lather and I thought about my mysterious dream girl. I thought about what she'd look like, what her voice would sound like, what she would feel like pressed against me in this very shower, the soap making our skin like silk as we slid against one another.

My hands rubbed against my rippling muscles, the lather slippery and soft. I closed my eyes, picturing all the things I would do to her; bending her over the kitchen counter while we made dinner, between her legs on the couch while we watched movies, in this very shower, pressed against the tile. I imagined them all as my hand wrapped around my hard shaft, pulling and pushing slowly at first and then increasing with speed as I pictured her lips wrapped around it.

My legs began to quiver, the already fatigued muscle of my arm straining as I gripped and rubbed and pumped, imagining my hand was hers. I could feel the pressure begin to pulsate, the prickling of sweet pleasure in my groin forcing me to go faster, my desire turning to desperation as the orgasm approached. My head started to get a little fuzzy, a tingle spreading to my toes and I pressed one hand against the marble, groaning and grunting as I let the water flow over my head and down my well defined, muscular back. My breathing became erratic as I moved my hand up and down, over and over, until I was moaning and fucking coming all over the shower wall. I panted and leaned against the cool stone, my body struggling to reach equilibrium

Someday, I will find her, my mystery love and I shall make her my mistress.

…

Psssst…his mystery love is YOU!

Much love bb,

Cam


	11. coldplaywhore

**by: coldplaywhore**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm just a wordy whore who couldn't keep it within 1,000 words. Happy Birthday, Cass!**

"What are you guys doing?" asked Emmett as he strolled in the family room and found Edward and Jasper completely enthralled in a game of Halo on Edward's Xbox 360. They had their headsets on and were cursing loudly to each other, their voices filling the large room.

"Pick up that machine gun and waste his ass," yelled out Jasper to his partner, Edward. Emmett sat on the nearby recliner and watched them with disappointed awe for a few minutes. Emmett was home from UCLA for Thanksgiving weekend and had only been back at his parents' house in Forks, Washington for about fifteen minutes before he walked in on the scene in front of him. Em was a little frustrated that nothing had changed since he went away to school at the end of August. In fact, he couldn't help but think that this was exactly where he left his younger brother and his best friend almost four months ago.

After five minutes of watching the guys yell at each other and their invisible opponents, Emmett had enough. He stood up and unplugged the game system, not really concerned about the potential wrath he faced from either guy.

"What the fuck Em? We were almost done the damn level," screamed Edward as Emmett shrugged his shoulders indifferently and sat back down in the recliner. He didn't care about the game the guys had been playing and was starting to get concerned about his younger brother's interpersonal skills, or lack thereof.

"You're seventeen years old Edward. Don't you think you should be doing something more constructive on a Wednesday afternoon instead of playing the Atari with your heterosexual life mate here," he asked as he casually motioned to Jasper, who appeared slightly offended.

"Hey," snapped Jasper as he pulled off his headset and glared at his best friends' older brother. Jazz and Edward had known each other since they bonded over both being robbed of their lunch money by the school bully, Colin, back in the third grade. Jasper had just moved from Texas with his parents and the boys' mutual love of Dungeons and Dragons and Super Mario Bros. bonded them forever.

"I just call 'em like I see them," said Em confidently. "What happened to our discussion before I left for school?" Edward shrugged his shoulders and looked a bit defeated. He had been thinking about his brothers' advice since he had left for California. Edward had confessed to his brother about his feelings for a girl in his class, Bella Swan, and Em had tried to encourage him and boost his confidence. Emmett couldn't help but feel a little bit dejected that his advice had fallen by the wayside while he had been away.

"Did you ever fucking talk to her?" Em asked as Jasper snickered loudly beside them.

"Shut the hell up Whitlock. I haven't exactly seen you talking to Alice… ever," retorted Edward. "In fact, if I recall correctly, didn't she try to talk to you a few weeks ago and you ran to the bathroom and hid. At least I've talked to Bella."

Jasper was incensed even though what Edward said was the truth. Jazz was caught off guard by Alice Brandon actually talking to him, that he thought he would be physically ill. She hadn't attempted to talk to him since that day and Jasper was full of regret. "Fuck you. I had food poisoning," lied Jasper with a fake smile on his face. "Anyways, you only talk to Bella since she is your Biology partner. Have you ever talked to her without a frog carcass between you?"

Edward was about to reply but Emmett jumped up from his seat and stood between the two friends. "Listen Susan and Betty," snapped Emmett as he got their attention by calling them girls' names. "Have either of you spent any amount of time with a real girl? None of this online shit either since you could be talking to fucking William Shatner for all you know," exclaimed Emmett, as Jasper and Edward looked at each other excited at the prospect of talking to him since they were also huge Star Trek fans. Although, both guys tended to prefer the early years of the show rather than the Next Generation series. They had even gotten into a huge fight with their other friend Tyler, over which character played by Patrick Stewart was better, Jean-Luc Picard or Professor Xavier from X-Men.

"Okay, stop the silent geek love you two are sharing. I see the meaningful glances and I'm tempted to have you two bitches prove you are really guys." Edward rolled his eyes but was actually desperate for any advice that Emmett was willing to offer.

"You guys need to stop playing your lame ass online games with other virgin teenage males and get out there. Isn't Newton having a party on Friday night?" asked Emmett, knowing bloody well that the answer was yes. James Newton had a wild party every year while Em was in school and he knew that his younger brother Mike had taken over the job last year when James had joined the Army. Em always had a fondness for parties at the Newton's house since he got his first blowjob there from Tanya Denali, by far the easiest girl in the history of Forks.

"We weren't invited," said Jasper, sounding a bit disappointed. He was even more so when Emmett broke out into loud laughter at his naïve behavior.

"No one invites you to a house party Jasper. Were you expecting some letter to arrive with perfect calligraphy requesting your presence at the Newton Mansion?" Em laughed even louder as Jasper began to blush, his pale white skin from hours indoors playing video games, turning a bright shade of pink. "We're going on Friday night; you boys deserve a night out. I promise to be there and help you guys in any way I can. Perhaps these girls you like will be there and you can talk to them about something other than frog carcasses and how hot the girls are in Grand Theft Auto."

Friday night found Emmett deep in a crowd of slightly younger girls, and his awkward brother who was desperate for Em's advice. "Which one is she?" asked Emmett as he watched Edward scan the room and settle his eyes on a very attractive looking brunette. If Emmett didn't know his brother had his eye on the girl, he would have approached her himself, but he couldn't do that to him now. Em watched curiously as the girl noticed Edward was looking at her and she started to blush. This was going to be easier than Emmett thought.

"Go talk to her," he insisted as Edward let out a small groan of reluctance.

"No way. She's too cute to talk to. Anyways, I haven't had anything to drink and I still need to find Jasper," said Edward nervously. He was saying anything he could to get out of the situation and Emmett wasn't having it. He grabbed his brother by the back of his shirt and pulled him through the crowd towards the brunette, who was standing with a stunning looking blonde who took Emmett's breath away.

"Hi, I'm Emmett Cullen," he announced forcefully as he held Edward's forearm, keeping him in place. "I believe you girls know my younger brother, Edward." Both girls nodded their heads and Emmett couldn't help but notice that Edward was looking at the floor, rather than the girls before him.

"I'm Rosalie and this is my best friend Bella," said the blonde, motioning to her friend, whose eyes were fixated on Edward's. "Did you want to go somewhere and talk Emmett?"

"Hell yes, but only if your friend here keeps my brother company. I'm a little worried he is going to disappear to a dark room to find the next Xbox to cuddle with," laughed Emmett heartily as Rosalie led the way out of the room and Bella stood anxiously moving her foot around on the floor.

"So, you like Xbox?"

"You could say that," said Edward lamely as he looked up at Bella, his eyes moving slowly up her body to rest on her luscious brown eyes.

"Are you looking forward to the new Call of Duty Game?" she asked Edward knowingly as she smirked smugly at him and his eyes grew wide.

"You know Modern Warfare 2?" he asked incredulously as Bella suddenly pulled her sweater off over her head, revealing the tank top she wore underneath which read 'Girls play Xbox too, and we're pretty damned good.'

"I hear Mike has one up in his room… care to join me?" she asked as Edward nodded his head in the affirmative Bella extended her hand as Edward took it easily, their fingers intertwining as though they were meant to be. Like Han Solo and Princess Leia.


	12. cullenbabe86

**by: cullenbabe86**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Title:** Acceptance

**Author:** CullenBabe86

**Rating:** T for mild language and adult themes

**Category:** Romance/Fluff, AH/AU

**Disclaimer:** All recognized Twilight characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. I just own the plot.

**A/N:** This story was written for Miztrezboo's birthday on November 25th. Enjoy!

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

_Edward Masen_

I watched her from around the corner as she took a note off her locker, peeling the tape and holding the letter in front of her. Her eyes darted back and forth across the page, taking in the writing.

A beautiful blush stained her cheeks, causing my face to automatically split into a shy grin. She really was beautiful.

I pressed myself flat against the wall as her head began to turn, searching in each direction for the person who put the letter there.

My heart pounded in my ears and my face felt hot. This was the main reason I couldn't even approach her. My body would give me away.

She had always been nice to me since I moved here last year. She took the time to show me around the school when I was lost my first week, offered me smiles when we passed in the hallways, offered me a hand up when someone had knocked me down, brushing my clothes off and helping me right myself.

She was amazing.

And even better, she was my lab partner in biology. I would watch her as she worked, writing notes or concentrating on the microscope. She would always try to make small talk with me, asking me how my day was or what I did that weekend.

I would stammer out the shortest answer possible, trying not to give away my developing crush on her with drawn-out, stuttered responses.

A locker slamming shut drew me from my thoughts and I peeked around the corner again, watching as Isabella Swan sighed and glanced around dejectedly before she heading towards the parking lot, her long, brown hair swaying as she walked.

I stared after her, wishing I had the nerve to go up and have a normal conversation with her. I was always just watching, never doing. But why should I? She could never possibly want me.

My hand came up to my hair, tugging on the long strands that always seemed to cause me problems. They always fell in my eyes, never really laying flat or staying neat, and the color was very bizarre. Not a normal color, but a mix between brown and red, a bronze shade that made me stand out when all I wanted was to blend in.

My hand then went to my second most hated feature – my glasses. Black, plastic frames, thick lenses… They made me feel like the geek that people labeled me as. The prescription lenses made my eyes appear slightly larger than normal and if they were ever knocked off of me, which had happened before, I would struggle to see two feet in front of me.

I pulled off my glasses, holding them in my hands and staring at them. I couldn't help but resent them and wonder if my life would be any different without them.

Would I have been picked on less in grade school? Or even high school? Would I have had my first girlfriend by now? My first kiss?

Feeling saddened by these thoughts, I tried to think of something different, anything to distract myself. Maybe if I changed my way of thinking or even my appearance, I could be happier.

The idea came to me, hitting me like a freight train. _Would_ my life be any different without my glasses?

Putting said glasses back on, I started to run towards the parking lot, wanting to tell my mom the plan as soon as I jumped in the car.

* * *

Walking down the hall, I felt like a new person. My hair was shorter, spiked haphazardly, yet away from my eyes. My eyes were no longer hidden behind those monstrosities called glasses, which were currently in my backpack.

People kept doing double-takes as I went to my classes, confirming that it really was me with this new look. It made me feel good that I actually looked attractive for a change.

Smiling, I turned into the cafeteria, blinking my eyes against the unusual sensation of contacts I was still unaccustomed to.

Stopping in my place, I glanced around at all of the wide-eyed gazes pointed at me, probably trying to figure out who I was.

Locking eyes with Isabella as she sat next to Angela Weber, her mouth had dropped open slightly and her face tinged a beautiful pink. I smiled shyly at her, blushing, too, and turned away before I could make a fool out of myself.

Ignoring the other students as best I could, I walked into the lunch line and grabbed a turkey sandwich, some potato chips, and a lemonade before paying and sitting at my usual table, alone at the back corner of the cafeteria.

After two bites of my sandwich, a shadow came over me, blocking the florescent light that shined on my table. I glanced up from my food to see who it was–Mike Newton.

"What did you do, Masen?" he asked haughtily, scowling down at me. _What__does he mean? I haven't done anything to him._

"N-nothing," I stuttered in response. _Don't be nervous. You haven't done anything wrong._ _But then why is he so__upset?_

"You wanted to look like me didn't you?" his voice changed from sharp to amused. The whole cafeteria had gone silent, watching as Mike taunted me, but doing nothing to help. "You wanted to impress Isabella, is that it?"

My face flushed at that, my body telling him he was right. He smiled widely at me, continuing his tirade, knowing he had hit the jackpot.

"I see the way you look at her. Hell, everyone does. You're always staring at her, watching her like a sick stalker."

I slumped down in my chair at that and squeezed my eyes shut against the tears that were forming.

But he still continued, his voice quieting as if he only meant for me to hear, but it still carried across the soundless room. "You know she would never go for you. It doesn't matter that you changed your appearance. On the inside, you're still the same, nerdy boy who tries to suck up to all the teachers."

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't sit here and listen as he kept bringing forth all of my insecurities for the entire cafeteria to hear.

I stood up and quickly darted out of the room, leaving behind my backpack and barely eaten lunch, ignoring the never ending stares and the laughter that was beginning to bubble up among a few of the students.

I didn't dare look Isabella in the eye, which would only add to my mortification.

My hand automatically went to my eyes, trying to shield them from the onlookers as they openly watched me, and to catch the stray tears as they leaked over.

I kept running until I escaped to the quiet outdoors, dashing around the corner of the building and squatting down against the brick wall.

Gasping for air, I pressed my palms into my eyes, trying to stem the flow of tears and hold in the sobs that wanted to escape my mouth.

How could he have done that? Why did he have to do it in front of everyone? I took in deep, shuddering breaths as I struggled to calm myself down.

How could I think that this would be a good idea? I did want to impress her, make her like me. I had thought this would have been good, that I would have been able to gain confidence from it.

Instead, I made a fool of myself and now she probably wouldn't even talk to me at all. I took out my contacts, placing them in the little holder and put on my glasses, my depression deepening with the act.

Something touched my shoulder, causing me to momentarily panic as I stood up and whirled around, ready to push Mike away from me.

My eyes met beautiful, chocolate-brown ones, staring at me with concern, tears sparkling in them. Her pale, heart-shaped face marred with lines of worry and her mouth turned down in a frown. It was Isabella.

I stumbled back a few steps, my eyes wide with shock. What was she doing out here?

"What are you doing out here?" I voiced my thoughts, sounding weak and pathetic. I'm sure I looked terrible–my face red and blotchy, my eyes bloodshot. I wiped my nose on my hand and turned away from her, not wanting to see the sting of my words on her face.

My hands came up and scrubbed my face, trying to rid my cheeks of the tear tracks and redness before I buried them in my palms, my shoulders hunched forward.

I heard her set something down and take a few steps. She came towards me, judging by the sound of the grass flattening.

Her hand touched mine, gentle and soft as she grabbed one of my index fingers. I felt her other hand do the same to my other finger before she tugged on them slightly.

I resisted at first, not wanting her to see me like this, but eventually relented as I heard her draw in a shaky breath.

My still bloodshot eyes met hers again and I watched tears leak down her cheeks, her mouth slightly open, still breathing unsteady.

She moved my hands down, intertwining one with hers while the other trailed up my arm. She took a step closer as her hand neared my shoulder, looking up at me, her expression still sad.

I wasn't sure what she was going to do so I just stood still, frozen in place as I squeezed her hand, assuring myself that she was actually touching me.

Her hand came up over my shoulder to grasp the back of my neck, and she slowly began to pull my head down.

My eyes widened as I realized she was going to kiss me, but her eyes had closed as she lifted up and closed the remaining distance between us.

Our lips met firmly, her hand in mine squeezing back, while the hand on my neck tightening its grip, holding our heads together.

I was stunned. She was kissing me. Isabella Swan. Was. Kissing. Me. I stood there, unsure what to do. I had never kissed anybody before.

My eyes slowly slid shut and I kept my hand stiffly at my side, my shyness kicking in full force. My glasses pressed against my cheeks and the bridge of my nose, more than likely pressing against her cheeks as well.

She pulled away slowly and my eyes opened, watching hers flutter before focusing on me, her expression wary as she studied my face.

I looked down at her, elation creeping up on me as I realized she might like me the same way I liked her. A smile made its way onto my face as I gazed at her, still amazed at what had happened.

"I came here for you," she answered simply. That one statement made my heart explode with happiness. She came for me. She came looking for me after I ran out of the cafeteria.

My stiff arm relaxed and came up to cup her cheek, relishing the feeling of actually touching her, as I had dreamed of doing for so long.

My smile grew as I saw her eyes widen and dart down to my lips. I squeezed her hand and brought my other one to her chin, tilting it upward to bring her closer.

Her eyes closed as our lips came together a second time, softer than before, yet I still felt shocked. My eyes slid shut as well, savoring the touch and feel of her.

I knew this was a turning point in my life and would never look at anything the same again. My thoughts halted, my world stopped spinning and everything within me focused on her, wanting to be everything she could possibly ever want.

And for once, I was okay with who I was.

I was just me.

**A/N:** Happy Birthday, Cassie! I hope you have a wonderful day. :) I had so much fun writing this and definitely would love to do it again. Thanks VivaViva for beta'ing my story. You are amazing and I enjoy every day talking to you.

Please review my story, let me know what you think, whether it's good or bad. Thanks again for reading!


	13. dariachenowith & jjuliebee

**by: dariachenowith & jjuliebee**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Paintballin'**

Happy Birthday Boo! We promised you Geekward, and here he is.

Love, dariachenowith and jjuliebee

BPOV

"Really, Alice," I complained bitterly to my best friend as I wrapped my arms around myself, shivering from the uncharacteristic cold of the late fall morning. "Paintball? Are you kidding me?"

"Oh come on Bella," my devious little friend chortled, "I told you that the YP weekend would include outdoor activities, and you didn't complain once when you thought you'd be able to climb some rungs on the corporate ladder."

YP was the Young Professionals Weekend Retreat that Alice had coaxed me into attending with her. At twenty-eight, I was moderately successful in my job as a graphics designer at a major software company. The problem was, I wasn't particular good with people. I tended to get lost in my own world and I had no patience with idiots, and I worked with a lot of them. Alice told me I was too much of a nerd for my own good, and that I needed to get out in a social environment with other like-minded professional people to do some networking.

I knew she was right. I wasn't particularly shy, but I did have difficulty connecting with colleagues, which is why I found myself on this cold November morning, freezing my tail off and looking to practice up on my professional courtesy and teamwork with a bunch of other career-minded individuals.

"Hey ladies, I see that you're early," a boisterous voice called to us.

"Emmett!" Alice squealed, hurling herself into the arms of the large man walking towards us from the cabin to our left. He picked her up into his arms, spinning her around as though she were a little toy doll.

"Hey girl! And who's this? Is this Bella that I've heard so much about?"

_Hmm. Why the heck was she talking about me? And more importantly, what had she been saying?_

Placing Alice back down to earth, he strode forward, extending his hand and clasping it firmly in mine. "Welcome, Bella," he greeted amiably. "We've been really looking forward to meeting you."

_Okay, now this is just getting strange. Who is "we"?_Alice put me out of my misery before I was forced to vocalize my concerns. "Emmett and his wife Rosalie are great friends of mine," she began. "We all went to college together."

Emmett interrupted. "And Alice is right, Bella. You sure would be a perfect match for Edward."

I immediately whipped my head around and glared at Alice, sending daggers with my eyes. "Alice," I seethed under my breath, immediately realizing that she had railroaded me into some kind of a setup, "who the _hell_ is Edward?"

The sound of rustling leaves startled me. "_I'm _Edward," a deep velvety voice said from behind me. "Is there a problem?"

I spun around viciously, rather annoyed with the terse and condescending tone of the person addressing me. Before me stood the most stunningly gorgeous man I had ever seen. I was taken aback by his disheveled brown hair, well-defined jaw, and striking green eyes. I noticed that those beautiful eyes were glaring at me.

He scowled, summarily dismissing me. He looked at Emmett. "I thought you said we were starting early. Where's everybody? Where's your gear?"

"Dude, relax," Emmett replied, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "This is my good friend Alice, and my new friend Bella. We're gonna get them hooked up with some gear out of the supply room in a few minutes."

Edward sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. Speaking as though we weren't standing right in front of him, he sneered. "You mean they haven't played before?"

Looking somewhat uncomfortable, Emmett cleared his throat, ignoring the bastard's comments as he attempted introductions.

"Alice, Bella, this is my buddy Edward Cullen. He's a lead design engineer at Bungie Studios. You're looking at one of the great minds behind _Halo_!"

Okay, now I was impressed. Sort of. _Halo_ was my guilty pleasure and I spent ridiculous amounts of time in front of my TV playing it, much to Alice's chagrin. I had foregone many a night out barhopping and chasing guys in order to sit in my living room playing the game.

All of the sudden, my pulse began to accelerate as I stole a secret glance at this man. He was beautiful, and clearly he had a brain. His mind had helped to craft one of the most amazing games ever. I was in awe, though I hated to even think such a thing. He looked like a complete moron in his current state.

He wore a red flannel shirt and standard-issue military camouflage pants, which couldn't have clashed more if he'd tried. Over the shirt was a black … something. It looked like it might be a … bullet proof vest? He held a full-size helmet in his hand, and I noticed a belt hanging loosely around his waist that contained what appeared to be a row of hand grenades. Filled with paint. I took him in, all six feet of gorgeous glory, and let out a bray of laughter. Good lord, the guy was a tool.

Finally, he looked at me again. He started to sputter something, but Emmett stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. "Edward, can you please bring Bella to the supply room to grab her gear? Alice, Rose wants to talk to you for a minute." The big man smiled at me and continued, "Edward'll take good care of you. He's our Young Professional paintball champion. He's usually team captain, and he's always undefeated."

He mumbled under his breath and jerked his head toward the building behind us. "Come on," he said.

I had to practically run to keep up with his long strides. Long strides made by those long legs. And that nice ass. I shook my head, willing away the thoughts that were racing through my brain. Breathing heavily, I managed to hiss at him. "Would you mind waiting for me?"

He stopped abruptly, turning to me and glaring. "Listen," he began, pointing a finger towards me, the vein in his forehead bulging, "I don't know what your little laughing fit was about back there, but just so you know? I don't need your shit. I came here to relax and hang around with some cool people, not deal with arrogant princesses…"

I cut him off. He was hot, but there was no way this asshole was getting away with waving his damn finger in my face and calling _me_ princess. Not happening. "Let me tell you something, jerkoff," I snarled. I realized that I was really overreacting; this guy really hadn't done much of anything at all, yet for some inexplicable reason, he rubbed me the wrong way.

_I'd like to rub him the wrong way. Wait, where the hell did that come from?_

Suddenly my mind went blank as I conjured up several very dirty scenarios starring this paintball geek. I lost my train of thought, and like a complete idiot, my mouth snapped shut and I just looked at him. He smirked back.

"I'll repeat what I said before – is there a problem?" He cocked his eyebrow at me, and rather than a scowl, he had a bit of a cocky expression on his face. My breath caught in my throat and I suddenly was very aware that I hadn't had sex in over a year.

I needed to shut this train of thought down, and quickly. I mumbled, "Let's just hurry up and get this over with."

Snickering, he continued his path towards the cabin. I stayed a pace or two behind him, unable to stop ogling him. As we reached the front door, he looked at me. "After you, princess," he said. My eyes narrowed as I walked inside.

He led me to a large locker room that seemed to double as a supply closet. It almost looked like a huge lost and found area with random items strewn around. He sauntered over to a large trunk and popped it open.

Sifting through the contents of the trunk, he tossed out several items, all of which looked as foolish as what he himself was wearing. I could see a helmet, some kind of chest protector, gloves, and a gun.

Without giving me a glance, he started bossing me around. "You're going to have to take off your coat to put this on." He gestured toward the vest, and suddenly my face turned crimson.

Horrified, I realized that underneath my jacket, I had on one of my favorite weekend items of clothing. It was a pink long-sleeved thermal shirt, emblazoned with the phrase "I Have a On for Halo." Mortified, I realized that this creep - this obnoxious, incredibly good looking, ridiculously dressed, insanely smart, gaming engineer creep - was about to see first-hand that I was obsessed with the game that he had apparently helped create. Armed with that knowledge, he'd know that I had serious admiration for him. The bastard. I had a sinking feeling that this man had an ego the size of Seattle, and I was about to inflate it to the size of the State of Washington in its entirety.

_I can think of something else that I'd like to see inflate. Wait. Where did that come from?_

Oh, but I knew exactly where it came from. The longer I looked, the better I liked. Suddenly feeling bold, I pulled my jacket off, exposing my weakness, in the form of a pink shirt, to him.

He pulled a pair of boots out of the trunk. "Those shoes of yours aren't going to work in this terrain. What size feet do you -" He stopped abruptly, gazing at me in my tight jeans and thermal shirt.

Or rather, he was _leering_ at me.

I spoke up, using the phrase that he had thrown at me twice before. "Is there a problem?"

He stood up, holding out the boots to me. "Oh, I've got no problems at all, princess," he retorted, his eyes rather obviously focused on my shirt. His gaze burned into my chest, and I could feel my nipples harden as he continued to stare.

I cleared my throat. "Umm, so let's get on with this, shall we?"

"You need to put your gear on. Although I have to say," he smirked, "I wouldn't mind you forgoing the vest so that you can display that awesome shirt." He snickered. "It's not every day that I meet an admirer."

_Why that condescending, egotistical fucker_.

"Let me tell you something, _Edward,_" I hissed, "Just because I may have played the game once or twice doesn't exactly put me in the category of one of your fucking groupies." At that thought, I laughed. "Not that somebody like you would actually _have_ women chasing you around..." _Gotcha, asshole._

His nostrils flared.

"Oh, I have _plenty _of women, princess. And I always leave them satisfied." He gave me a quick once over, those green eyes burning into my flesh. "And by the looks of it, you could use a little bit of satisfaction yourself. Might remove the stick that seems to be up your ass."

Infuriated, I stomped my feet, yet was oddly unable to come up with any sort of a comeback. _This fucker just made my panties wet! That dirty son of a bitch!_

Feeling more and more uncomfortable with the combination of my fury and my inexplicable arousal, I realized that I just wanted to get the hell out of the room and away from him. The close proximity to this creep was making me insane.

"Just give me the stuff and let's get the hell out of here," I huffed.

He snickered. "I'll wait for you outside the door. Hurry up, princess. I need to kick your ass." I had forgotten all about the stupid paintball game, and now he was promising a vendetta against me. _Oh well, Mr. Champion Paint Ball geek, give it your best shot._

Ten minutes later, we were standing outside amongst a group of about ten other people. The only person I recognized was Alice's fiancé Jasper. After a round of quick introductions and résumé rundowns, we were all acquainted with each other and ready to pick teams. I inwardly rolled my eyes as I felt transported back to junior high school. _What did any of this juvenile shit have to do with business networking? Jeez._

"Alright, we're going to draw names for team captains," said Rosalie, the beautiful wife of Emmett and the county chairperson of the local Young Professionals group. She slid her hand into a black velvet bag and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Alright - team captain one - Mike!"

Mike Newton was the founder and owner of a camping supply outfit that had recently expanded to a number of stores throughout the Pacific Northwest. During our little intro circle time, he had been very eager to tell me of his Harvard MBA, and I had gotten the sense that he was flirting with me a little bit. I smiled brightly at him, hoping that if I played clueless he'd go away and not bother me.

Looking rather pleased with himself, Mike pumped his fist in the air in a rather dork-like move as he sauntered over to the area designated for captains to pick their teammates.

"Captain number two -- Edward!" Rosalie laughed, clapping the moron on the back. Smirking, Edward stood next to Mike. I noticed there seemed to be some strange body language between the two of them, but I couldn't quite place what it was. They had the whole Alpha male thing going on. _Interesting._

"Alright, Mike – heads or tails," Emmett held a shiny silver coin in his hand as he determined who would pick first.

"Heads," Mike bleated, looking at me in a way which made me distinctly uncomfortable. I shifted from side to side, dropping my gaze. I looked up and noticed Edward peering at Mike with narrowed eyes.

"Heads it is! Mike, go ahead and pick."

"I'd be honored if lovely Miss Bella would join me."

Startled, I reluctantly moved to stand over in the area where the newly formed teams were to gather. As the first pick, I was stuck soundly between Mike and Edward. Mike threw his arm around me and I immediately tensed up. Mike, oblivious to my discomfort, grinned at me. Edward glowered at us.

"Don't manhandle the team mates," he hissed, gently pulling on my arm and separating me from Mike's unwanted clutches. I gasped, both at my surprise at his chivalry and the heat that coursed through me from that slight touch.

"Relax, man," Mike said, oblivious to the fact that there was such a thing as unwanted advances. I couldn't help but feel pity for any woman who worked for him; this guy was clearly a sexual harassment lawsuit waiting to happen.

"I'll relax when you keep your hands to yourself, you fu –"

"Edward," Emmett barked out. It seemed clear that he knew that there was something strange going on between the two men. "Your turn to pick, dude."

Our teams were soon chosen, and as Emmett shouted out the rules and handed us our color-coded team arm bands, we all disbursed into the woods. I walked several hundred yards into the forest, listening to the shouts and laughter of the other players. As I struggled through some thick underbrush, I cursed Alice for dragging me into this.

I continued to walk at a slow pace, waiting for somebody to jump out and shoot me. I figured then I could head back to the cabin, sit in front of the fire, and have a drink. I didn't particularly care that it was only 7 am. This day already seemed endless, and I thought a nice buzz would be a good state in which to go through the rest of the weekend.

I walked and daydreamed and thought about Edward, much to my chagrin. Those smoldering green eyes, that jaw line, the stubble, the smart mouth. Wondering what he looked like underneath all of the nerdy paintball clothing.

Suddenly realizing that I'd been wandering for some time without hearing or seeing anyone, I looked at my watch. It was 8:30. I'd been out here for over an hour. _Didn't Emmett say something about us meeting back up at 8:00?_

I was suddenly aware that I was alone in the woods with nothing other than my ridiculous gun, heavy vest, and a bag of paintballs. Clueless and annoyed, I realized two things simultaneously. I was lost. And more than a little bit horny.

EPOV

I watched her round another bend of the trail. _Prissy princess, watch out where you're going, or you'll land on your pert ass. And I know so many things I'd rather do with that ass than see it slide in the mud ..._

Although that thought had something wickedly entertaining about it, too.

I had no idea how she had ended up at the game - it was clear from the start that she was _so_ not a paintball enthusiast. More like a fucking newbie. I hated noobs with a vengeance, and her attitude was less than endearing. Just as what came out of that mouth of hers was less than ladylike.

And of course she just _had_ to wear that friggin' shirt and curse me with a boner that hadn't grown soft since I saw her pert breasts strain against the fabric that proclaimed her love for _my_ very own masterpiece. Although really, I didn't know if I just wanted to kick her ass, or fuck her right there in the locker room.

And like the clueless girl that she was, she had gotten lost in the woods. Like the stupid fucker I was, I had followed her. Even lost the game because I had been occupied with stalking her. I could just picture that moron Newton gloat all over his first ever victory. But right now my intention was all about scoring elsewhere.

I still couldn't believe that I gave away a sure victory just because of her. I should have been ecstatic when Newton picked her first so I could assemble my usual team, but seeing him paw her, when she had clearly not wanted to be pawed, had brought the cavetard right out in me. I might not be as good with the ladies as I had tried to claim in the locker room, but even I knew when to piss off when my advances weren't met with approval.

_Then why are you stalking her like a mofo mountain lion on speed? _

I seriously didn't know. But there was something about the way she looked at me that just drew me to her, even though I wanted to gag her with something so she couldn't ruin it all with her snarky comments. Preferably my cock.

I decided that I had been patient enough with just watching her from afar. After all, we were a good two miles north of where the official game area ended, and I doubted she knew how to get back on her own. I really only wanted to help her.

_Yeah, right. Help her unwind a little so she doesn't have to be such a bitch all the time. Might even turn out to be worth the trouble._

It was nearly too easy to close the distance and sneak up on her until I could grab her from behind. She didn't hear me when I put my gun and supplies belt down and caused a hell of a rustle in the dry leaves, nor when a twig snapped under my left foot. But she _did _notice me grab her from behind so that I pinned her arms to her body after she dropped the paintball gun with a scream.

Having her small body pressed against me while the scent of her hair assaulted my nose made me pause for a moment and just relish the sensory impact on my brain. Which was a very nifty way of saying my cock grew unbearably harder. It took everything I had to keep her restrained but not press my dick against her ass. I just knew that if it came to that, she'd never let me hear the end of it.

"What do we have here?" I whispered into her ear while I tightened my grip around her. She didn't really try to fight me, but I held her more firmly to make sure she didn't jab an elbow into my side or something.

Bella stilled as she heard me, and she exhaled noisily. "Edward?" I just chuckled darkly, and the previously scared tone turned to the sarcastic yips she had used before. "Let go of me, jerk!"

I kept on laughing, then quickly turned her around and pressed her into the next tree trunk, her wrists now up over her head with my hands holding them in place. Gloating down into her face I drawled, "I don't think so, princess."

Her eyes went wide, and I wasn't sure if it was just indignation or something else. She sure didn't seem unwilling as she had when Newton had come on to her strongly.

A moment of intense staring followed before she relaxed a little. "Oh joy, you caught me. Isn't this where you gloat down on me and tell me how awesome you are? That's always such a turn on, you know? Watching grown men behave like little boys."

This time I wasn't stupid enough to let her get a rise out of me; I just kept on smirking. "Trust me, princess, there's _nothing_ little about me."

Her eyes narrowed as she huffed, but instead of indignant she only looked cute, her lower lip sticking out a little as she drew her mouth into a pout. _Fuck, I so want to suck on that lip and then shut her up as I push my tongue into her mouth._ And just as if she were able to read my mind, her tongue darted out and slowly ran along that puffy lip, making my cock twitch in the tight confines of my pants.

"You better stop this, unless you want me to take advantage of you right here and now."

The most adorable frown appeared on her forehead, but then she licked her lips again, a triumphant look in her eyes as she pushed against my hands still restraining her wrists.

"Is that how you score usually, Edward? You lure the girls into the woods and hold them captive so they can't run away from you anymore?"

Her attempt at sarcasm was failing miserably as her voice was suddenly husky and low, her eyes dark with what I finally deduced was lust. I leaned even closer until our noses nearly touched, and offered her a dirty grin.

"Why, does it work for you, Bella?"

Her nostrils flared in anger, but her gaze remained as laced with need as before. As she didn't answer me right away I decided to go a step further, and transferred her wrists to just one hand so that my other was free. She could have easily yanked her arms down now, but she didn't even try, and I figured that was about the only answer I was going to get.

This time she surprised me as she briefly averted her eyes from my face to look at where I was holding her captive against the tree, before she gazed back at me again. "And what are you going to do to me now?" Bella asked, now her turn to be unable to look away from my mouth.

That finally did it, and tore down my restraints. I hungrily kissed her, pushing my tongue between her parted lips. A low moan answered my own, spurring me on even more. I just wanted to tear the fucking protective gear off her so I could finally touch her, but held back to instead kiss a hungry line from her mouth to her ear.

"What I'm going to do to you now, princess? Can you guess?" I mockingly asked her, and then pushed my hips forward so that my hard dick was rubbing against her thigh. Her eyes widened and a needy gasp left her luscious lips, but she didn't answer, so I helped her along. "I'm now going to fuck you, against this tree, and make you come screaming on my cock."

Her eyes grew even wider and a deep blush crept onto her cheeks, but she didn't protest - she just licked her lips again. I smirked at how easy it had been to shut her up, but really didn't care as my own need to feel her body pressed against mine without the layers of garments between us was just too great.

"Keep your hands exactly where they are now," I growled at her before I let her go, quickly undoing the buckles of her protective vest. As I tore the thick fabric away, the fucking script on her shirt jumped right at me, making me even harder. _Played the game once or twice, my ass! I bet she spent hours unlocking all the achievements on the Xbox!_

I forced my eyes away from her chest and back to her face, and the slight smile playing around her mouth proved my theory correct. The knowledge that, for once, a really hot chick was drawn to me - not just because I made big bucks since Microsoft teamed up with us - but because she admired my work gave my none-too-fragile ego a boost I hadn't expected.

Suddenly tired of hesitating, I crashed my lips against hers again while I recaptured her wrists with one hand, and grabbed her breast with the other. She moaned loudly when my fingers found her nipple, already hard and straining against the fabric of her bra. I considered tearing the shirt off of her, but then decided against it. The shirt was just too fucking hot to end up on the ground where I wouldn't see it when I had my wicked way with her.

Feeling rather restricted by my own gear, I hastily got out of my protective wear and flannel shirt. Paintball clothes got fucked up, and I would have been stupid to wear anything that was suitable for other occasions. That left me in just my dark gray wife beater and the digi camo pants. It wasn't exactly warm, but considering the piece of bootie in front of me, it was easy to ignore the goose bumps marching up my arms.

As I turned back to Bella, I realized that she was staring transfixed at me, or rather at my chest and arms. I couldn't help a smirk then, not quite coincidentally flexing my muscles.

"See something you like, princess? Just because I spend my working hours holed up in a bunker doesn't mean I don't get workouts in sometimes."

There it was again, that infuriating licking of her lips, and I didn't even attempt to restrain myself any longer. Reaching for her jeans I yanked them down together with her panties, which proved to be somewhat harder than I expected as they were nearly molded to her shapely legs. At last I got them down to her ankles and one of her feet freed of them. When I looked up at her I saw that she was trying hard not to laugh at my fumbling, making me just a little mad. My cock was screaming at me not to fuck this up with a snide comeback now, so instead of shutting her up with words, I went for actions.

Bella cried out in surprise when my cold fingers grabbed her left leg and pushed it up and to the side, baring her completely to my gaze. I would have loved to admire the thin landing strip she had styled her pubic hair in, but when the scent of her arousal hit me, I couldn't hold back. Parting her pussy lips with my fingers, I eagerly licked up her slit before I swirled my tongue around her clit, making her cry out in need - only to bite down on her hip before I got up again.

Her cheeks were flushed and her lips parted in the sexiest gasp, and I hurried to ditch my own pants. I kissed her greedily while I tore the condom wrapper open blindly, but then stepped away from her as I rolled on the rubber slowly, stroking myself twice to make sure that it sat well. Bella's eyes followed my every motion, and when she licked her lips yet again I let out a throaty chuckle.

"You can suck my cock all you want later, princess, it's all yours. But right now I really need to fuck you."

Her gaze met mine again and she smiled wryly. "I have absolutely no problem with that."

Still smirking, I stepped up to her and grasped her wrists again with one hand while I guided my dick between her pussy lips with the other. She rolled her eyes and whimpered as I moved it up and down a few times, teasing her clit until I stopped at her entrance for a moment. Bella held my gaze steadily as I slowly slid the head of my cock into her, groaning as her hot pussy engulfed me. Unable to hold back any longer I thrust my hips forward, sheathing myself fully inside her with a loud groan that was quickly drowned out by her needy cry.

"Please!"

"Please what, princess?" I asked, momentarily taken aback by the vehemence of her outburst. Had I hurt her? I mean I was well endowed, but not _that_ large.

"Please just fuck me!"

For once not feeling the need to tease her any more, I eased back, staring deep into her eyes. She moaned loudly as I thrust into her again, her freed leg sliding up my thigh. Grabbing it under the knee I pulled her closer to me while my other hand still held her arms pinned. My lips met hers and stifled her gasp, our tongues soon sliding against each other in a heated, sensual dance.

Before long she was writhing between me and the rough bark of the tree, but Bella really didn't seem to mind. When her cries against my lips became more needy, I let go of her leg and shifted my grip so that I could entwine my fingers with hers while I kissed and licked the sensitive skin of her neck. Her now unhampered moans urged me further on until I was literally plowing into her, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh mingling with our exclamations of lust.

"Edward, I'm going to - fuck!" she suddenly panted out, and I felt her pussy contract violently around my cock as she came. Hearing her hurl profanities around was making it damn hard not to lose it right away, but somehow I managed to keep going until I felt her squeeze me one last time. I bit down on her shirt covered shoulder as I climaxed with three last thrusts, drawing another delicious moan from her.

I slowly became aware of my surroundings again - most noticeably the sudden silence as our expletives driven coupling had apparently scared the animals of the forest into stunned silence. Only our mingled pants cut through the stillness, and in a spur of the moment I kissed her again, only now slow and tender, savoring instead of taking. Belatedly I let go of her hands to gently cup her face, and it was my turn to moan with pleasure as her fingers combed through my hair.

A shiver ran through her then, and I realized that she must have been freezing, wearing her pink _Halo_ shirt and nothing else. Chagrined, I smiled at her and stepped away, nearly falling over my tangled pants as I scooped up my flannel shirt from the ground beneath us.

"Here, take this. I know, it's not quite a fashion statement, but that's what women usually do after having wild sex - they run around in their guys' shirts, right?"

She smiled at me, but after securing her pants she stepped away from the tree, ignoring my offer.

"Nah. Seriously, I'm already wearing a tribute to your prowess written across my boobs, I think that's enough ego stroking for now."

And just like that she started walking down the trail back towards the meeting place, leaving me with my pants still around my ankles, and both our paintball gear strewn around.

"Hey, princess, each player carries their own stuff back to the lockers!"

Not even stopping, she turned around, continuing to walk backwards she smirked at me.

"Not if you want something other than your ego stroked, jerk!"


	14. DefinatelyStaying

**by: DefinatelyStaying**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

"Hey Em, want to go hunting with me this afternoon? Bella went out with Alice and Rosalie," I asked him, trying not to let my poker face slip. If he knew why I was asking him to go hunting, he'd bolt. But, as I suspected after listen to his thoughts lately, he jumped at the chance.

"Sure, Edward," he said calmly, but his thoughts were racing. Emmett and I rarely hunted alone, and he was running through all of the different possibilities regarding why I had asked him before he caught sight of my raised eyebrow. Sheepishly, he grinned, and moved on to different baseball statistics.

When the afternoon came, he was standing on the porch waiting for me. Shifting his large frame back and forth from one foot to the other, he stood dressed casually in a black t-shirt and jeans. We all liked to be more casual when Alice wasn't around to catch us. I wonder if he'd guessed what I wanted to talk to him about. I couldn't tell because he was now onto the statistics for each of the 1950's World Series. As he saw me approach, he nodded and then took off into the woods, and I kept pace right beside him. Emmett may be bigger and stronger than me, but I was certainly faster.

As we ran, Emmett's mental blocking strategy began to fail. By the third slip, I knew I had to stop and say something to him. This was the whole reason I'd gotten him out away from the house to begin with. Now, we were far enough out that we would not be accidentally overheard.

"Em," I called, stopping next to a large oak just this side of a clearing we'd been to before. Emmett slowed down to a walk, entering the clearing where the sun glinted beautifully off of his muscled, polished skin. Then, he turned to face me, and the look of sadness that passed across his face told me that he had finally figured out why we were out here.

"Em, you can't keep thinking about me when you jack off in the shower, it makes me … uncomfortable," I said, coming right to the point. Rather than looking chargrined or even embarrassed, his face remained impassive as he moved to stand directly in front of me.

"In what way?"

"W… What do you mean, 'in what way'?" I asked, taking a step backwards so that he was out of my immediate physical space. I had expected him to deny it, or at least apologize, so we could just get on with the day. I had not expected this.

"In what way to I make you uncomfortable?" he asked, and took another step forward negating my attempt to back away from him. "From the bulge in your pants, I can see one obvious way." Oh my God, this cannot be happening. He was absolutely right, I was hard as steel. Unable to believe my own body's reaction, I said nothing.

"Let me show you what I think about," he said as he got to his knees. A soft breeze on my bobbing erection made me realize that my pants were about fifteen feet away. Standing in nothing but a shirt, I watched half fascinated, half horror struck as Emmett licked his lips.

As his mouth closed around my hard cock, the only thing I could think about was what the hell I was going to tell Bella.


	15. FrogQueenLaurel

**by: FrogQueenLaurel**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

"Good evening Ladies! Is everyone having a good time tonight?" All attention immediately is drawn to the amazingly built, incredibly gorgeous man that has just walked up to the table.

The group of eight women all reply to the affirmative in different ways as they gawk at him. "Good, good. My name is Emmett and I am the owner. I understand we have a birthday girl in the group?" A few of the women point to the one sitting at the head of the table, but not one set of eyes turns away from the beautiful man standing there. His eyes sparkle with amusement. He walks over to the birthday girl and offers her his hand. "Happy Birthday. Like I said, I'm Emmett. What is your name beautiful?" He lifts her hand to his lips and places a feathery kiss on her knuckles.

"Thank you Emmett. I'm Cass." She replies staring into his deep hazel eyes.

"Pleased to meet you Cass. Are you enjoying your evening so far?"

"Oh yes, we are thanks for asking." Still staring.

"Well, is there anything else you ladies need? The sky's the limit here. And of course the evening is on me." He announces looking around the table at all the shocked faces.

"Emmett. We can't let you do that. It's very nice of you though. Thanks for the offer." Cass says, a little out of sorts.

"It's the least I can do. You ladies have brightened up the place tonight, so it is a distinct pleasure."

"You won't take no for an answer will you?" She asks already knowing the answer.

"The staff has already been told to refuse payment from anyone in this party." He laughs loudly.

A slow, sultry song plays over the club's speakers. "May I have this dance Birthday Girl?" He once again offers her his hand. She hesitantly places hers in his and he leads her out onto the dance floor. He pulls her close into his body and they start to move with the music.

"Can I tell you a secret, Cass?" Emmett whispers in her ear. She can only nod.

"I was hoping it was you. I am very happy that it is you that I get to lavish my attention on." He smiles down into her face.

She finds some courage to ask the first question that comes to her mind. "And what if it wasn't me? You would be dancing with one of my friends?"

"Well, no. I don't usually do this. Usually I just give my good wishes, a round of drinks and then move along. If it had been any one of those other perfectly lovely ladies, that's what I would have done. Then I still would have asked you to dance at some point tonight." Cass nods her head not completely understanding why she's out on the dance floor with the most intriguing man she's ever met.

"Cass, this is going to totally sound like a load of crap, but I am drawn to you. There is just something about you that screams that I need to get to know you better and now." He draws her body closer still. They dance several more dances before he dips his head down to whisper in her ear. "Can we go talk in my office? I'd love to learn all about you." He rubs his nose along her ear.

"I think I would like that very much." She says, again looking into his mesmerizing eyes. He leads her down a hallway and into his office. He motions to the couch on the far wall of the room and asks her if she would like anything to eat or drink. "No thanks. I'm fine." as she sits down. They talk for what seems like forever just getting to know all about each other, families, lives in general all while moving closer together and eventually starting light touches on arms, necks and faces.

After some time, Emmett stops talking and just stares into her eyes. "I really want to kiss you right now." He reaches over and gently cups her face in his strong hands.

Cass can only whisper, "Please."

His forward motion seems painfully slow but eventually, his lips are touching hers. They seem to meld together like they were always meant to be connected. Cass is instantly reminded of all those fairy tales and romance novels she's always read where the hero sweeps an innocent lady off her feet and with one kiss they are joined for life and ride off into the sunset.

Her lips automatically part slightly in response to the movement of his. Before she can think about it anymore, their tongues are touching and massaging one another. Emmett's hand starts to move gently down her body until it comes to rest on her hip, his other hand remaining on her neck. They continue to kiss until the intensity gets to both of them and they force their mouths apart, staying connected by leaning into each other's foreheads.

"That was the most amazing..." Emmett says, his eyes closed.

"Uh huh."

"That's all you can say?" Emmett snickers quietly.

"Uh huh."

"Cass?"

"Yes Emmett?"

"I want to be with you."

"Me too." She leans forward and starts to kiss him again.

"No, beautiful. Not here. I can't make love to you here in my office. It wouldn't be right."

Cass shakes her head. "I understand. Maybe we could get together another night then."

"Actually, I'm not needed here anymore tonight. Cass, would you like to go back to my place with me? If it's too soon I understand. We can just go get some coffee somewhere and talk some more. I just don't want this evening to end yet." He strokes her hair gently.

"Emmett, I would love to go back to your place with you. I just need to let the girls know."

"Of course. Shall we go then?" He stands up, helping her up at the same time. They walk back out into the club and find Cass' friends still having a good time. Cass' friend Bella notices them walk up to the table. "And just where have you been young lady?"

"We were just talking. But I we're going to take off now. I hope you don't mind." Cass says with a shit-eating grin on her face.

Bella looks at her friend with a knowing grin. "Happy Birthday! Go have fun. Call me tomorrow."

Cass and Emmett walk out of the club and he escorts her to his Jeep and helps her in. They talk more as they drive to his apartment. They barely make it into the door before Emmett pulls her in to kiss her slowly, but passionately. Her hands wrap around his neck and pulls him in closer, tighter.

"Please tell me you are sure about this..." he asks without removing his mouth from her.

"More than you know." Is her growled response.

Without any more words, Emmett picks Cass up and carries her down the hallway and into his bedroom, laying her on his huge four poster bed, sliding himself along beside next to her. "I really want to take this slow and easy, but honestly baby, I don't think I can this time."

She grabs his face between her hands. "Emmett, that is the last thing I want right now." She leans forward and starts to attack his mouth with hers. In between kisses she tells him, "No more foreplay. I just want you inside me...now."

"You're the birthday girl. Your wish is my command." They both rip off each other's clothes and Cass can't help but gasp at the sheer length and breadth of him. After grabbing a condom from the bedside table and rolling it on, he reaches a hand down to make sure she is ready for him. He isn't disappointed to find she is.

"Oh God you're so fucking wet." He announces as he rolls over and pulls her knees up so they are on either side of his hips and he is resting against her entrance. He looks her in the eye and gives her one last questioning glance to assure she really wants this.

"Please Emmett...FUCK ME!" She reaches down and grabs his ass, pushing him closer to her. Without any further fanfare, he sinks into her warmth and they both sigh from the feeling. They simultaneously start moving their hips together. Emmett picks up the pace and starts slamming into her with abandon.

"Damn woman you feel so good wrapped around me." He announces through gritted teeth before bending his head down to start biting on her neck.

Cass is clawing at Emmett's back, her legs have a vice grip on his waist. "YESSS...ohhhh FUCK YESSSS!!!!" She screams, her head thrashing from side to side. "I'm...sss-ssoooooo close...ohhhh yessssssssss....."

Hearing her declaration, he doubles his efforts and starts pounding her relentlessly as she starts screaming incoherently, clawing harder at him. Her muscles clamp down on him so hard he starts having trouble moving in and out of her, but this only proves to increase his own pleasure and he starts to feel his own release approaching.

"God baby...you're so tight...you're making me...." He lets out a loud groan as his orgasm takes over his senses. After a few more strokes, they both stop their movements just laying there, their bodies jerking involuntarily in reaction to their mutual climaxes. He pulls his head up off her shoulder and kisses her soundly on the lips.

"Thank you." Cass whispers breathlessly.

"No, thank you. Oh, and Cass?"

"Yes Emmett."

"Happy Birthday."


	16. ilsuocantante

**by: ilsuocantante**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Dear Womby,  
I can't believe I just did this. You better enjoy it because it will never happen again.**

Happy birthday, bb! I hope you have a great day. Thanks for everything you do, I'd be lost without my cheerleader and the Wombat to my Koala.

I saw her every day like clockwork.

On Mondays and Wednesdays we'd pass outside of room A22 between 9:59 and 10:02. Tuesdays and Thursdays she'd come into the campus cafe where I worked and study between 12:05 and 1:30. She always ordered a peppermint mocha and a blueberry muffin. I'd stare at her discreetly, imagining how her mouth would taste; sweet and minty. On Fridays I'd see her walking to her car at 3:07, locked in conversation with a dark-haired petite girl. I'd wish I could catch just a snippet of their conversation. Anything to give me some insight into the girl I was never able to get out of my head.

I'm not a stalker, I swear. I just happen to be very observant of beautiful girls, and I couldn't help but take notice of this girl when I ran into her my first week at Dartmouth College, and had kind of kept an eye out for her ever since. That's not a crime, right?

The fact that she never noticed me, never once even made eye contact, was at once disheartening and expected. I mean, don't get me wrong - I'd probably jizz my pants if she ever even smiled at me - but I knew my place. I was a nerd. An epic nerd who was more comfortable being invisible than being noticed. I spent my time - when not studying like a mother to maintain my pretty freaking excellent GPA - playing RPG's with my roommate and reading comic books.

Well, those that were plastic-sheathed mint conditioned collector's items anyway.

I knew a girl like her would never even look twice at a guy like me. She was gorgeous and though I'd never even interacted with her like a normal human being, I knew she was vivacious and full of life. I could just tell. Someone like her didn't belong with someone like me - a skinny, lanky guy with crazy hair and a crooked mouth and skin that would probably blind her if she ever happened to see it exposed to any sort of light source.

Which was why I was having a little bit of difficulty understanding why in the heck she was trying to engage me in conversation at this miserable excuse for a frat mixer. Was she lost? Did she need to know where the bathroom was?

Was she too drunk to realize I was not one of _her_ kind?

I mean, the only reason I was even at this party is because my roommate's girlfriend was part of the corresponding sorority and he didn't want to have to go alone.

But of course, he had no qualms leaving _me_ alone in a sea of strutting jocks and giggling sorority sisters while he went upstairs to molest his girlfriend.

And now I was standing here like a deer in the freaking headlights, trying to breath and find my voice... and remember just what the heck this vision in front of me had asked in the first place.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, my voice cracking embarrassingly. I shoved my glasses up my nose and cleared my throat. "Sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

She laughed softly. "I asked if I knew you from somewhere. You look really familiar."

Oh crap. Had she seen me staring at her every day for the last three months? Oh my God... I am such a tool. She's going to realize what a creepy stalker I am and probably send one of these meatheads to kick my ass...

No, wait. She probably knows you from the cafe.

Right. Ok, dodged that bullet. Now I just have to explain the mortifying fact that, even though I'd been serving her coffee and pastries twice a week for the entire semester, she couldn't quite place who I was.

Hooray.

"Oh ummm, well... I think I've seen you around the ummm... cafe?" I stammered, running my hands through my hair. "Yeah, I uhhh... work there most days."

Recognition lit her features and the smile she threw at me was brilliant, the sight of it causing my heart to pound and my palms to sweat. I tried to wipe them as discreetly as possible on my jeans.

"Yes! That's it. You're Edward!"

Holy mother of crap. She knows my name. How does she know my name?

Oh right. The name tag..

I have an erection

"Yep," I laughed nervously. "That's me. And you're umm... peppermint mocha and blueberry muffin."

_Oh God. Why did you say that? Now she's going to know what a creeper you are._

She laughed, the sound beautiful and sincere, causing me to relax almost instantly. Well, most of me to relax anyway. "Wow, I can't believe you know that! I'm so boring," she giggled and I died a little bit at the sound and utter falsity of her words.

"You're not boring," I blurted out, and then immediately blushed.

She was anything but boring. Everything about her was fascinating to me. Every single thing I'd observed about her drew me in; the way she'd walk, her stride long and confident, the way she always looked so put together, her laughter and smiles with her friends. The serious look she'd get when she was studying, or the quiet little humming noise she'd make when she took the first sip of her coffee as she walked back to her table.

"Well, I don't know about that... but thanks, Edward," she said, smiling. "I'm Rosalie, by the way." She held out her hand and I hesitated for just a fraction of a second while I had a mini-freak out in my brain.

_Oh my God, she's actually asking me to touch her. With my hand. On her skin. Ok. Ok. Be cool._

Please do not let my palms be too sweaty.

I reached out and clasped her outstretched hand in mine. The wave of delicious warmth that rolled through me on contact was shocking. I might have gasped. Or maybe she did. I don't know, but there was definitely some kind of sharp indrawn breath when our hands met and the shockwave of sensation barreled through me.

Us.

I hoped us.

I met her eyes, her dark blue depths locked onto mine, and knew she felt it too. We stayed locked that way for I don't even know how long - our hands clasped, our gazes joined.

She leaned in toward me, the icy flecked irises and yellow-rimmed pupils becoming more defined as she got closer. My brain didn't register what was happening until her lips were on mine and I sputtered against her.

I actually sputtered.

Who the heck actually sputters in real life?

"Oh God," she gasped, jumping back immediately. "I'm so sorry, that was so fucking inappropriate of me. I don't usually do that kind of thing I just felt like we were having some kind of moment and it was an instinct or something, I don't fucking know but I am so sorry, you must think I'm the biggest whore. You probably have a girlfriend who's gonna come kick my ass in a minute and God--"

_You better man the hell up, Cullen._"No, it's ok. I was just surprised," I explained, running my hands through my hair. "I don't think you're a ummm... whore and I don't have a girlfriend, I just wasn't expecting... you know, someone like you to uhh... you know, kiss... someone like me, so I was kind of surprised and I didn't mean--"

"What do you mean, someone like me and someone like you?" she cut me off. I couldn't tell if she was offended, and I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me on the spot.

I very rarely spoke to girls outside of my small circle of friends and acquaintances in class - and never did I have conversations with one the caliber of Rosalie.

Rosalie.

Even her name was beautiful.

And now I'd offended her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything bad by it," I attempted to explain, running my hands through my hair, resisting the urge to pull it out by its roots in frustration. My heart was pounding in my chest and I was sure I was sweating profusely. I'd never been more nervous and on edge in my life. "I just meant... well you know, you're beautiful and I'm sure popular and I'm kind of the nerdy guy you should be asking to help with your calculus instead of trying to kiss."

There. That wasn't offensive, was it? Complimentary even, right?

"What, you think just because I happen to be pretty I'm not smart enough for calculus?" she spat, her eyebrow arching as her eyes spit fire at me.

I can't lie, I was terrified of her... even as Robin lifted his head from the batcave in my pants at the sight of her flashing eyes and flushed face.

"No," I sputtered. _Again with the sputtering. Geez._ "God... that's not what I meant at all. I just-- I mean, you know how it is - pretty people don't usually bother with people like me and--"

"Oh, so now I'm shallow? Well, thanks a fucking lot, Edward," she sneered, turning on her heel and preparing to stomp away.

I have no idea where I found the courage. I just knew I didn't want her to walk away from me, knew I'd never be able to fix it if she left - I'd never know the terror-laced thrill of actually interacting with the object of my minor obsession - I mean, keen observing - if I let her walk away from me.

I grabbed her arm and yanked her back so she faced me again. "Just shut up, that's not what I meant and you know it. All I meant was that you surprised me," I grit out, frustrated beyond measure.

I crashed my lips to hers, drinking in her gasp of surprise and then emitting my own shocked groan when she began to kiss me back with fervor. Her lips were warm and soft and pliable - yet so insistent against my own.

Suddenly I felt the wet heat of her tongue against my lips and I gasped at the new sensation. Her taste was in my mouth, warm and sweet and _her_ and I couldn't stop my hands from burying themselves in her hair and holding her to me, fastening her to me so I would not lose the taste and feel of her.

She moaned against me as our tongues tangled and danced within our mouths and I had to physically restrain myself from exploding in my pants.

After all, it was my first real kiss with a girl - and she was the most perfect girl in the world and she was moaning - _moaning_ - into my mouth as she kissed me.  
_  
I mean, if that doesn't warrant a borderline explosive schwing! then I don't know what does._

We kissed for minutes. Maybe even hours, I can't be sure. All I know was the rest of the world fell away; the noise of the party faded into the background against her soft breaths and quiet moans, the smell of beer and weed was lost with the floral scent of her hair and her soft hands on my neck.

I was in heaven.

She pulled back eventually, resting her forehead against mine and breathing heavily.

Her eyes fluttered open, dark and heavy. "Wow," she murmured.

"Umm, yeah," was my witty response.

I noticed then that the party had begun to die down while we engaged in an epic make out session.

"Hey, Rose!" the petite girl I always saw her walking with called from across the room, where she stood with a blond guy. "You ready?"

"Just a sec," she called over her shoulder before turning back to me. "Well... I guess I better go. It was nice to meet you, Edward." She offered me a small smile.

That's it? How do... what do I do... should I ask for her number or something? Do guys do that? Is it weird? You can do that after someone's tongue's been in your mouth, right?

"Umm, yeah... you too," I managed to mumble as my mind worked frantically, trying to figure out how to see her again without coming off like a complete tool.

"So, I guess I'll see you on Monday, then?" she asked, winking at me.

What happens on Monday? Is that the three day rule thing? Is there some kind of guidebook for this situation?

"Monday?"

"Yeah, you know... when I pass you after my class in A22?" She grinned as I gaped.

Holy crap. Did she... does that mean...

"You saw... I mean you knew..." I sputtered.

Damn it. What was with me and the sputtering?

"Yeah, I saw. I know," she laughed. "Maybe you'll actually talk to me this time?"

"Uhh... yeah... maybe... I mean, ok," I managed to get out as I goggled at her I'm sure really unattractively.

She pressed her lips to mine one last time, just a soft caress of skin on skin, before walking away to join her friends, shooting me a cocky smile and wave over her shoulder.

I looked at my watch. It was 1:30am on Saturday morning, which meant I had exactly 56 hours and 28 minutes to figure out how the hell to ask for Rosalie's number.

Without sputtering.

**Well there it is, my first and ONLY attempt at Roseward. Sorry no smexing, I don't know if I would have been able to handle that. As it is, I'm about to hop on a plane to Volterra. Hope the Volturi have brain bleach.**

I must love you a lot or something.

*noms your face*


	17. kharizzmatik

**by: Kharizzmatik**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Rosalie Hale POV**

I sat on the raised brick walkway on the plaza of the school courtyard, legs crossed at the knee and leaning back on the palm of my hands. The sun was streaming down on me, warming my tanned smooth skin and making my silky blonde hair sparkle in the rays. I had on my tight black pencil skirt that hugged my form, showing off my subtle feminine curves, and had on a red halter top that dipped low and showed off my perky breasts. I was swinging my new black Jimmy Choo platform sandals with the four and a half inch heels, impatiently waiting.

I brought my arm up and glanced at my watch, sighing dramatically. Five minutes to go.

"You are so ridiculous, Rose," Alice said, plopping down on the brick wall beside me. "I just don't get what you see in him."

I glanced over in her direction, cocking an eyebrow at her. "You wouldn't," I said, annoyed. She shrugged and opened up her bag of potato chips, reaching inside and pulling one out. She popped it in her mouth.

"You can have any guy on campus. I mean, look at them all, ogling you like you're a piece of meat," Alice said, motioning out toward the sea of people starting to filter by between classes. "Hell, you could probably have half the girls too, if you wanted to swing that way."

I rolled my eyes and glanced out onto the plaza, immediately catching the eyes of a man across the way. He smirked at me, his eyes leaving mine and wandering down to my breasts. I rolled my eyes again and looked back at Alice. I knew it was the truth. I was the hottest commodity on campus. Rich, gorgeous, intelligent, gorgeous, funny… did I mention gorgeous? I could have most of the students and the professors with very little effort put forth.

"Maybe that's what I see in him," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Sometimes a girl likes a challenge."

Alice laughed. "You want him because he doesn't want you?" she asked with disbelief. I sighed.

"Who says he doesn't want me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her. She looked over at me with a look of amusement on her face.

"The fact that he doesn't even look at you tells me he doesn't want you," she said, smiling.

"Whatever, he's just shy," I said, shrugging. Alice laughed again.

"He's probably gay," she said, stuffing her mouth with potato chips. I glanced over at her and cringed.

"He's not gay," I said. She laughed.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I know because God wouldn't be that cruel," I said with annoyance.

She huffed and ate for a moment in silence. The sound of her crunching on those oil soaked fattening potato chips was grating on my nerves.

"Those things are going to go straight to your thighs," I said with disgust. She shrugged and continued to eat them.

"I barely crack a hundred pounds Rose, a couple potato chips won't kill my figure," she said. I rolled my eyes and glanced back at my watch, smirking when I saw it was time. I looked up, peering off into the distance. He was always on time, the most punctual person I'd ever encountered. Not a day had gone by all semester that he hadn't walked through here at exactly 11:25am.

"You know, I've never seen him with a girl before," Alice said. I groaned.

"He's not gay, Alice, so don't ever say that again. In fact, don't even fucking think it," I spat. She laughed and I probably would've gotten pissed at her if it weren't for the fact that he came into view at that exact moment. My smirk grew as my heart started pumping wildly, a tingly sensation dancing across my skin as my stomach started doing flips. I tried to keep cool but just the sight of him did things to me that no other man had ever done. I wanted him, I craved him, and I'd never desired something so badly before. I was Rosalie Lillian Hale, I could have anyone and anything I wanted… and I wanted him.

He neared our area and I stood up, clearing my throat and brushing my clothes off.

"Have fun," Alice mumbled, not sounding very genuine but it didn't matter. Her opinion didn't count, not when it came to this.

"I'll see you in class," I mumbled. I started across the plaza, walking confidently and swinging my hips, putting every ounce of fierceness I could conjure up into my swagger. We crossed paths at the same time as usual, my arm brushing his. I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his polo cologne. He continued on his path, not once even glancing at me or acknowledging our skin had made contact. I paused when I was past him and turned to look, watching as he walked away. He was wearing a black slightly wrinkled T-shirt and had on a pair of jeans, faded and worn with holes starting to show on the rear pockets. They were too small to allow me to see anything, but it made me wonder—boxers or briefs?

I couldn't decide… but I was sure of one thing. I would be finding out first hand. Soon.

"Hey Rosie, babe," a voice bellowed behind me. I sighed and turned around, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Do you need something Emmett?" I asked.

"You coming to the party tonight?" he asked with his usual dimpled grin. He was attractive, there was no doubt about it, but he wasn't the one for me. Plus, my best friend sort of had a thing for him, and the friend code told me that meant hands off. I stared at him and debated my plans for a moment before turning back around and glancing down the plaza. I spotted him at once, as he'd stopped and was talking to another guy. I watched as the corner of his mouth turned up and he smiled a charming lop-sided grin. I smiled involuntarily in response to the sight. It was the first time all year I'd seen him truly smile.

"No, not tonight, Emmett," I said. "I have something I need to do." He mumbled something in response and walked away, but I couldn't be bothered to care what it was. I was too fixated on the sight in front of me. He was laughing, and I couldn't hear it but I could see it as his chest vibrated and his face lit up. I immediately wondered what he found funny.

I watched as he ran a hand through his messy hair. The way his bronze hair stood up on end made me wonder exactly how often he did that and if it were a nervous habit of some sort. It likely was, and it made his hair utter chaos, but it wasn't to the point of making him appear unkempt. It oddly suited him, that frenzied hair, and I wondered what it would be like to run my manicured fingers through it and grab a handful as he ravished my body.

_Soon, Rosalie. _I thought._ Very fucking soon._

He gripped onto his pile of books with the hand that wasn't assaulting his hair, holding them tightly. I watched as his glasses slid down his nose some and he removed his hand from his hair to push them back up and into place.

He was a straight-up geek; there was simply no other way to describe it. I'd never seen him outside of campus and when I did see him on campus, it was usually in passing or in the library and he always had a pile of books with him. He didn't care how he dressed and quite often wore T-Shirts that I didn't understand. Today his shirt had the words "Every 108 minutes I press the button" with a picture of an execute button on it, written in small white lettering, and it took every ounce of brain power I could find to even read it, much less decipher it. He was an enigma to me but he was one puzzle I was determined to figure out.

He walked away after a moment, disappearing from my line of sight. I turned and headed to class, slipping into my seat. Alice walked in a few minutes later and took the seat beside me, turning her head in my direction and raising her eyebrows questioningly. She had a wicked smile on her lips.

"You know what this all reminds me of?" she asked.

"What?" I asked with a sigh.

"That part in the movie Clueless where Cher falls for the guy and can't figure out why he doesn't seem to want her when everyone else wants her," she said, shrugging. "I'm trying to remember how that ended." I groaned.

"He's not gay, Alice," I said through clenched teeth, annoyed that she wouldn't drop it. She laughed.

"Ok, Ok, chillax, I'm just kidding. So maybe he's not gay. But it's not like it matters. You've been playing this game with him all year and he doesn't even notice you. If he's not gay, he's gotta be an idiot," she said.

I shook my head. "He's neither, Alice. But you're right, it doesn't matter because it all ends today anyway," I said. She raised her eyebrows with surprise.

"You think?" she asked. I nodded, smirking.

"I don't think, I know. I've got my 'fuck me' heels on and the stars are aligned just right. Edward Cullen is mine tonight."

~*~ ~*~

**Emmett McCarty POV**

I watched as Rosalie strolled through the crowd of people in the plaza, swinging those hips of hers, her ass swaying in that tight little skirt. She was a gorgeous girl; there was no doubt about that. A little conceited and definitely not the kind of girl to take home to Mom, but she was damn sure the kind of girl you take back to your room for a night of excitement. And the way she was looking in that skirt, I wouldn't mind doing exactly that.

She paused in the middle of the plaza and the people filtered around her, the crowd parting and giving her space where she stood. She always had that effect on people. People practically fucking bowed to her like royalty, but I guess in a way she was. She was Ivy League Royalty. Shit, the new campus library was named after her family.

"Hey Rosie, babe," I said, walking up behind her. She turned to look at me.

"Do you need something Emmett?" she asked, raising one of her eyebrows at me.

"You coming to the party tonight?" I asked. Rosalie was one of the few females I could just chill with like friends, drink and bullshit. She was feisty and didn't take shit. She stared at me for a moment before turning away, her attention focusing across the plaza. My brow furrowed as I glanced over, realizing she was staring at a group of some of the unpopular guys. You know, the kinda guys who went to Star Trek conventions and probably never saw a pussy before in their lives… well, unless you count the porn they downloaded. The geeks, the band nerds who played dungeons and dragons or whatever that fucking role-playing game was. They probably saw the inside of the library more than any other room on campus.

"No, not tonight, Emmett. I have something I need to do," she mumbled, her attention still elsewhere.

"Well, good luck," I said, shrugging and walking away. It wasn't that big of a deal. Like Rosalie, I wasn't usually at a loss for company. I was just as loaded and popular as her, had the good looks to match, and it sure as shit didn't hurt that I was the rising star of the football team.

I walked over to where Alice was sitting on the wall of the walkway, plopping down beside her. Alice was my favorite girl, and just like with Rosalie we could hang out and bullshit. I reached over and stuck my hand in her bag of chips, pulling a couple out and tossing them in my mouth. She huffed with annoyance but didn't protest me stealing her food.

"What's up with Rosie and the Geek Squad?" I asked. "She need tutoring or something?"

Alice laughed. "She needs something, alright. She needs a psychiatric evaluation. She's been pining over one of those dweebs all semester, playing some weird game of cat and mouse," she said, shrugging. "I don't know what's gotten into her."

I looked over at Alice with surprise. "Rosie's got a crush on one of the nerds?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, the one with the glasses and the messy red hair," she said. My eyes widened with surprise.

"You're talking about the Cullen kid?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, you know him? I swear someone should buy that boy a comb. And some contacts. Do you see those glasses? Hello four-eyes," she said, laughing lightly.

"I've heard of him. Hell, I think everyone has. His dad's a famous plastic surgeon," I said. I'd heard of Dr. Carlisle Cullen many times over the years, as he did a shitload of work on some of Hollywood's most famous.

"Yeah, him. Rosalie has her eyes set on him for whatever reason," she said. "I guess she wants Scottie to beam her up or something."

I glanced over at her with surprise and laughed. "What?"

"You know, Scottie? That whole, 'force be with you' shit?" she said, shrugging. I laughed again, shaking my head.

"Those are two different things Alice. Scottie was Star Trek, the force is Star Wars," I said with amusement. Even I knew that much.

"Really?" she asked. "I thought they were the same thing. Which one says something about the final frontier? Because I think that's what this is. She's been everywhere else, he's the one place she hasn't been."

"Uh, Star Trek I think," I said. "Something about boldly going where no man has gone before."

Alice snorted. "Yeah maybe that doesn't fit because many men have gone there before."

I started laughing at her as she giggled. "Something tells me whoever created Star Trek wasn't thinking about sex with those words," I said.

"You're probably right," she said. "But whatever, she's got a fascination with Bill Gates over there."

"You mean Steve Jobs?" I asked. Her brow furrowed and she glanced at me with confusion.

"Who?" she asked.

"You know, the CEO of Apple?" I said. She just stared at me, obviously not knowing and I shrugged. "It doesn't matter, Alice. He's just much cooler than Bill Gates."

"Well then. Steve Jobs over there, whoever he is," she said, shrugging.

"Huh," I said, glancing over at where he stood. "I've never seen him with a girl. I always assumed he went the other way." I reached over and grabbed some more chips from Alice's bag and she started laughing.

"I said the same thing!" she said, shaking her head. "She's determined though, so I don't know. I guess we'll see."

I nodded. "What Rosie wants, Rosie gets," I said.

"True. And Rosalie wants to uh… _Twitter_ him," she said, laughing lightly.

I grinned. "She wants to see his _Myspace_?" I asked. She smiled wickedly, nodding.

"She wants him to come on her face… book?" she said. I started laughing loudly and she shrugged. "Hey, it works."

"Ah that's what I love about you, Alice. Always have a sense of humor. So while she's preoccupied with the comic-con crew over there, what are you up to? You busy tonight?"

She shrugged. "Depends," she said.

"Depends on what?" I asked. She glanced over at me and smiled mischievously.

"Depends on what you're doing."

~*~ ~*~

**Edward Cullen POV**

I tapped the no. 2 pencil I was holding against the notebook sitting open in front of me, irritated. My eyes scanned the physics book lying open on the desk, scouring through the text on astrophysics and astronomy. Line after line about infrared, gamma-rays, x-ray, ultraviolet, Hubble telescope… energy, matter, cosmic inflation… paragraphs on the Big Bang theory, but I couldn't seem to find exactly what I was looking for. The only question left on this worksheet that's supposed to be simple review and I can't come up with the answer. How much mass of the universe is believed to be comprised of dark matter and dark energy?

I sighed and glanced at my watch with annoyance. It was a few minutes past 11pm and the library would be closing in less than an hour. It was absurd that I was still sitting in the damn library at this hour, but my roommate Jasper was sick with the flu and the last thing I wanted was to spend hours in that germ infested hole in the wall with him. He was a decent guy and we got along well enough despite the fact that he drank enough alcohol on a regular basis to intoxicate ten men. I told him that's why he was sick—his alcohol consumption has deteriorated his immune system and made him susceptible to infection. I told him it was a scientific fact and he took my word for it, even though I left out the fact that the real reason he caught the flu is because people in society don't know the definition of 'good hygiene'. They don't wash their hands nearly enough and spread their microbes around to infect others. It's quite disgusting and rather disturbing how unsanitary some people could be, but I didn't bother telling him that because no matter how many times I've personally told him to cough and sneeze into the crook of his arm, he continues to do it in his hand and then proceeds to touch my things. Telling him the alcohol was to blame at least might make for a few sober days before the information is forgotten like the brain cells he destroys with his bad habits.

I heard the door to the library open, and the sound of high heels clicking against the tile floor rang out loudly in the silence. I glanced up, my eyes falling on Rosalie Hale. She sauntered up to the front desk and leaned up against it, saying something to the man working. I sighed and glanced back down at the work in front of me, my eyes once again scanning the text for the answer about dark matter and dark energy. After a moment the clicking of the heels started up again, this time coming in my direction. I didn't bother to look up as she approached until she stopped right beside me and cleared her throat. I sighed and cut my eyes at her.

"Do you think you could help me?" she asked, sitting down on the edge of the table and glancing at me, her hips bumping my textbook and moving it. She had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes and a smirk on her lips.

I wasn't stupid, nor was I oblivious. I've been clued into Rosalie Hale's game for quite some time but had no intention of being someone she toyed with or pinned under her thumb. I wasn't sure what had her so interested in me, as most of the men chased her like she was a rare breed to be claimed and worshiped, but she wasn't. There was nothing unique about her that I'd been able to see, nothing to make me put forth an effort or play the game with her. She was a beautiful woman but women like her were a dime a dozen. They used their bodies as weapons, a means of control over males, and I'm not one to ever be controlled. The laws of gravity may hold me down, but no woman ever would.

"What do you need help with?" I asked hesitantly, knowing the true answer to my inquiry but wondering what sort of ploy she would use in an attempt to gain what she desired. Her smile grew.

"I need help finding a book," she said.

"That's what the man at the front desk is for," I said, resisting the urge to ask her if she was even literate. She huffed.

"I already asked him and he wouldn't stop staring at my tits," she said, causing her voice to whine slightly. It was an annoying sound—the sound of desperation. Could she be any more obvious?

"Can you blame him?" I asked, raising my eyebrows questioningly. "They are within eye view. It's difficult for most men to focus anywhere but on them when you have them exposed."

She laughed lightly. "You don't seem to have that problem. You haven't stared at them."

"I said most men, not all. I'm not most men," I said, shrugging. She gazed at me for a moment before nodding.

"Touché," she said.

I laughed dryly. "Is that all the French you know?" I asked, curiously. Her eyes widened some.

"That's French?" she asked. I resisted the urge to groan, instead just nodding. I brought my hand up to run it through my hair in frustration.

"Yes. But I suppose you also know déjà vu, bon voyage, c'est la vie!, cliché, cul-de-sac, décor, façade, fiancé, hors d'œuvre, liaison, ménage à trios, voyeur and some others. You're also likely well acquainted with the word chauffeur," I said, shrugging. I wasn't fluent per se, but I knew enough French to get by for two weeks in Paris this past summer.

"Uh, yes," she said, sounding caught off guard. "I do know them. Uh, anyway… no I don't speak French, but can you help me?"

I sighed and sat my pencil down on the notebook. "Sure," I said, pushing my chair back and standing up. She smiled brightly and removed herself from the table. "So what book do you need?"

"Uh, _Madame Bovary_, by Gustave… uh," she started, pulling out a piece of paper and glancing at it. I laughed lightly and shook my head.

"Gustave Flaubert," I said. "A popular French novel, I know what it is." She nodded.

"Yes, him," she said. I turned and started walking through the library, hitting the stairs and heading up to the second floor where I knew it was. She followed behind me, her heels clicking every step of the way. I slowed when I got to the area, heading toward the back and scanning the shelf until I found it. I pulled it out and turned to face her, holding the book out to her.

"_Madame Bovary_," I said. She smiled and thanked me, taking the book carefully. She didn't make a move to turn and leave, instead just stood where she was, staring at me and blocking my path. I waited for a moment for her to say something, the air between us growing thick. Like I said, I wasn't stupid. I doubted she had any intention of even opening that book, much less ever reading it. I could tell by the way her eyes were sparkling and the way her breathing shuddered slightly with every exhale exactly what she was thinking of. But she seemed to be out of her element, because I ventured to guess Rosalie Hale had never truly had to make a first move. People threw themselves at her.

"_Then there was silence. They looked at each other, and their thoughts, mingling in the same anguish of mind, clung closely to one another like two throbbing bosoms_," I recited, the quote coming to my mind randomly as we stood there. Her brow furrowed and she blinked a few times, caught off guard.

"What?" she asked. I sighed.

"It's a quote from the book, _Madame Bovary_," I said, shrugging. "The air grew thick with silence." She nodded, still not appearing to really get what the hell I'd said.

"Uh, okay," she said. "So… what does your shirt mean?"

I looked at her with surprise briefly before glancing down. "It's from LOST. You know, the TV show?" I said. She shook her head no hesitantly. "They had to punch in a set of numbers into a computer every 108 minutes and push the execute button."

"Why?" she said, sounding genuinely curious. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, gripping a handful. Such a simple question with such a loaded answer.

"Short answer? To discharge electromagnetism that builds up," I said. I could talk for hours on the subject, but something told me she frankly didn't care about magnetic fields. She had other things on her mind.

"Sooo… the pressure builds and every now and then you have to press a certain button to relieve it?" she asked, the sparkle intensifying in her eyes. I smirked, nodding as she brought her hand out and traced the picture of the keyboard button on my shirt.

"I suppose you could say that," I said, just a bit impressed that she could twist electromagnetism into something sexual. She hummed in response, her hand drifting down my shirt toward the top of my pants. Her eyes shifted down as her finger grazed across my belt and down the zipper of my pants. My cock swelled at her light touch, my mind telling me this was so many degrees of wrong and ridiculous, but my body was screaming 'hell yeah'. She placed her hand over my crotch and squeezed lightly, feeling me through my pants. I groaned lightly, closing my eyes briefly, and she moaned.

"I'm guessing the air isn't the only thing that grew thick," she said playfully. I opened my eyes and smirked.

"You'd be correct," I said, shaking my head. She was gazing at me intensely, her hand squeezing and massaging my cock through my pants. It was obvious she wanted it. In fact, it was obvious she's wanted it for quite some time and she'd finally gotten to the point where she didn't want to wait any longer for me to make a move. Which is a good thing, considering I never would.

I took a step forward and she stepped backward but didn't remove her hand. I walked her back toward a row of tables off to the side, hidden away for people to study and work in isolation. The back of her legs hit one and she tossed the book on the table before sitting down on it, pulling her skirt up some and exposing her creamy bare thighs. I stood between them, pushing them apart further, her skirt riding up more. I put my hand on her knee and rubbed it gently, running my hand softly up her inner thigh as I leaned down and pressed my lips to her neck. She leaned back some on the palms of her hands and cocked her head to the side.

"I want you, Edward Cullen," she said, her voice breathy with her clear desire. I hummed against her skin.

"I know you do, Rosalie Hale,' I said. She moaned and brought her right hand up, running it through my hair and pulling me closer to her. I nipped at her skin with my teeth and felt her shiver.

"Am I that obvious?" she asked. I chuckled and pulled my mouth from her, standing upright to look at her. Her eyes had been closed and she peeked her lashes open to gaze at me.

"You were so obvious even a blind man would've been able to tell," I said, shaking my head. He might not have seen the looks, but he would've smelled her and felt her skin intentionally touching his every day at the same exact time.

"You never seemed to notice," she said. I shrugged.

"I noticed but I don't play games," I said, bringing my lips back to her neck. I ran my fingers over her silky panties briefly before dipping my hand inside of them. She was completely bare and already damp. I grazed my fingertips across her clit, causing her to whimper, before plunging two fingers inside of her. She moaned and threw her head back as I started pushing them in and pulling them back out, curving them upwards to hit her g-spot.

I may not be a Casanova or one of the guys that all the girls wanted a turn in the sack with, but I wasn't inexperienced and I knew exactly what I was doing. I knew exactly which button I was to push and when, so-to-speak.

She started shifting her hips in rhythm with my fingers, moaning and gripping onto my hair as I nipped and licked her skin. She was starting to get really worked up and I pulled my fingers out, moving away from her some. She whimpered and looked at me with confusion.

"Stand up and turn around," I said, my voice thick with my own desire. I was hard and throbbing, needing that release and unable to wait any longer. She looked at me with surprise before standing up and turning around. I pushed her back down so she was bent over the table with her ass out to me. I grabbed my wallet from my back pocket and pulled the condom out of it, undoing my pants and letting them drop to the floor. I opened the condom and stroked myself a few times before rolling it on my erection. She turned her head around to look at me as I pushed her skirt up and started pulling her panties down.

"Boxer-briefs," she mumbled to herself, smiling. It confused me for a moment before I started chuckling.

"Have you been imagining me in my underwear?" I asked. She laughed.

"Maybe," she said, bringing her bottom lip into her mouth and eyeing me seductively. I nodded, smirking, and spread her legs apart further. I positioned myself at her opening and pushed inside slowly, groaning as the warmth enveloped me.

"Fuck," she groaned as I filled her. I grabbed her hips, shoving her skirt up to her waist, and pulled almost completely back out. I started slowly, keeping my thrusts almost torturously gentle, making her whimper with need. Once she really started panting and writhing I increased my pace, thrusting hard and deep. I gripped her hips tightly, digging into her flesh with my fingertips to stabilize her as I pounded into her. Her sounds grew louder as she cried out, practically screaming my name in ecstasy.

"Christ, Edward!" she yelled loudly. "You feel so fucking good." I groaned.

"You better quiet yourself before someone hears you," I said, keeping my pace. The sound of our skin slapping together and her wetness coating us both was urging me on, my body buzzing with electricity and desire. She grunted and arched her back.

"Fuck you, I own this goddamn library," she spat, gripping the table firmly. "I do what the hell I want, and what I want is for you to fuck me." I chuckled and started thrusting harder; pounding into her so hard that the table started shifting forward and the book was jarred off, hitting the floor with a thud

"Is that what you want?" I asked, removing one of my hands from her hip and reaching up, sweeping her blonde hair to the side. She turned her head to look at me, the pure raw lust making her eyes darken.

"Yes," she panted. I hummed in response, bringing my hand down underneath her and grazing it over her clit. Her legs shook immediately, her body starting to tremble as she tensed up.

"Oh shit," she groaned through clenched teeth, letting her head drop to the table with a thud. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum."

I hummed and rubbed circles on her clit, thrusting a few more times before she started convulsing and cried out, her body exploding in pleasure. Her knees went out on her from the intensity and I gripped her tightly to keep her upright, continuing to pound into her and rub her clit. Her pussy clenched around me, squeezing my cock tightly and I felt my own orgasm nearing from it. Her body went limp after a moment and I took my fingers from her clit, gripping her hips again and thrusting hard. I felt the pressure increasing and intensifying, my breathing growing labored and my heart thumping wildly as the pleasure started rising.

"Ah, I'm gonna… uh… cuuu…uugghhhh," I started, the pleasure exploding before I could get it all out, my words trailing off into a scream. Warmth spread through my body as the pleasure coursed through me, the euphoric tingly sensation surging in me as my body released endorphins and relaxed every inch of me. I thrusted a few more times, spilling into the condom, before slowing down and stopping when my orgasm subsided. I stilled my movements after a moment, breathing deeply and pulling out.

I took a few steps back and Rosalie whimpered, laying down across the table and making no move to get up. I smirked, shaking my head as her eyes fluttered closed, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to compose herself.

I pulled the condom off, making sure not to spill the contents, and glanced around briefly. I found a trashcan a few feet away and shifted myself a few steps in its direction, tossing the condom inside. I reached down and pulled my underwear and pants back up, buttoning and zipping my pants and buckling my belt. I walked back over to where Rosalie still lay, leaning down and picking _Madame Bovary_ up off of the floor.

"_Everywhere was silence; a sweetness seemed to exhale from the trees. She could feel her heart as it began to beat anew, she could feel the blood suffusing her whole body like a stream of milk_," I said, smirking. She opened her eyes and raised her head to look at me.

"What?" she asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. I held the book up.

"_Madame Bovary_," I said, having quoted it again. I sat it down on the table beside her, sighing. "Don't forget your book."

She stared at me for a moment and I stared back before turning and walking away. I headed down the steps to the first floor, walking over to the table where my books lay. I slid back into my chair and picked my pencil up, once more tapping it against my notebook as I read the last question on the worksheet.

How much mass of the universe is believed to be comprised of dark matter and dark energy?

I heard the clicking of the heels after a moment in the distance and didn't bother to look up. The front door to the library was opened and she left as the answer finally came to me… 96%.

I was writing it down as the man who worked the front desk approached.

"It's almost midnight. Do you need a few more minutes?" he asked. I sighed and shook my head, starting to gather my books up.

"No. I think the magnetic force has been broken, thanks."

~*~ ~*~

Alice Brandon POV

I plopped down on the arm of the couch with a sigh, glancing around the room. The place was packed with people I cared very little for, people who frankly irritated me beyond words. The giggly little freshman girls, drunk and staggering around, looking for someone to take them home and turn them out. If Rosalie were here, this night may have been decent. Rosalie could always help find humor in the most ridiculous situations. If Rosalie were here, we'd be laughing about how these girls were destined to end up in bed with one of lame drunk frat boys roaming around on the prowl. They'd get two pumps out of him and then he'd pass out on them. Sad for the girls, but utterly hilarious to me. Would they ever learn?

But no, Rosalie wasn't here. Rosalie was off doing whatever she was doing tonight, staking out the library or hunting down Four-Eyes so he can ignore her some more. And here I was, enduring this ridiculous party on my own for a man. If it weren't for him, I'd be back in my dorm room smoking up and painting my nails or something. Anything would be better than this. But, of course, I'm a sucker for a strong man with dimples and a sexy laugh.

I was beginning to wonder if I was just as lame as the girls I made fun of. Would I ever learn? Probably not.

I brought my plastic red cup up to my lips and tipped it back, shuddering at the taste. The beer was disgusting, some of that cheap crap from the keg. I looked over to the other side of the room, watching as Emmett picked up a cup off of the ping-pong table and tipped it back, chugging it. I cringed, not even wanting to imagine how disgusting that had to taste. There's no telling how long it had been sitting there so it had to be warm, and there was no telling how many times the cup had been recycled and how many dirty fingers had touched it.

Beer pong… the most disgusting pastime of college kids. You couldn't pay me to drink one of those beers. Talk about germs!

I watched quietly while Emmett finished up his beer pong game, sipping on my beer and forcing it down. He strolled over to me finally, grinning. He grabbed the cup out of my hands and brought it up to his lips, tipping it back and chugging the rest of it. I huffed in response, more out of principle than anything. I couldn't care less about that piss tasting beer.

"You look awfully tempting sitting there like that, shortie," he said, sitting down on the couch beside me. He reached over and grabbed my legs, pulling me down onto him. I giggled and threw my arm over his shoulder, settling into his lap.

"This sucks, Emmett," I said, sighing.

"Sucks, you say?" he said playfully, grinning. "Sounds good to me."

I rolled my eyes and shoved him lightly. "Yeah, you see these lips? They get the night off."

He laughed. "Aww, come on. Why you gonna be that way, babe?" he said, reaching his hand up and running his pointer finger across my bottom lip lightly. "I happen to like those lips."

He leaned over after a second and removed his hand instead pressing his lips against mine gently. He kissed me softly and slowly, bringing his tongue out to run it across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to him and he kissed me deeply, our tongues mingling together sensually. He started pulling back after a moment and I opened my eyes as he nipped my bottom lip playfully.

"You wanna get out of here, Alice?" he asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly. The sound of my name coming from his lips sent my heart souring but I fought it back, trying to tamper down my reaction so not to freak him out.

"Of course," I said, smiling. I climbed out of his lap and he stood up, grabbing my hand and starting to pull me through the house. He yelled at a few people on the way out, saying goodbye to them. We strolled through campus together, hand in hand, chatting about everything but nothing at all. That's one of the things I love about Emmett most… we could talk about serious topics or about nothing at all, and either way it's always comfortable, never awkward.

Yes, I said it. Love. I love Emmett McCarty. I wasn't sure when it turned from friendship and company to something more, it just seemed to happen. I woke up one day and it just struck me. I, Mary Alice Brandon, was in love.

Realizing it and acknowledging it to myself were a lot different than admitting it to anyone else. I think Rosalie suspected it but she's never confronted me about it, thankfully. I guess she's been too wrapped up in her own love life to concern herself with mine.

Telling Emmett was always out of the question. He wasn't one to settle down, so I always felt that admitting I had deeper feelings would simply be compromising our friends with benefits relationship. I'd love more, of course, but I always figured I'd take what I could get when it came to Emmett. But tonight… tonight was the night. I wasn't sure exactly why, but tonight felt different. The air felt different for some reason, tasted sweeter and felt lighter. I wondered if Rosalie's braveness had anything to do with my newfound urge to confess my own feelings. I'd sat back and watched her pine over that little nerd for months and she was making her move finally. Maybe Rosalie had been right… the stars were aligned. Tonight was the night.

We strolled past the library and Emmett stopped abruptly. I looked at him with confusion and he glanced at me briefly, smirking. "Look," he whispered, nodding his head toward the library. I glanced over and froze, smiling when I caught sight of Rosalie pacing in front of the entrance. She looked frazzled and frantic, obviously trying to work up the nerve to step inside the library where he was. It didn't make much sense to me, as I didn't see what she saw in him, but it was oddly comforting to see my best friend acting normal. She was always so calm and collected, and finally something was under her skin and causing her nerves to flare. But she wasn't running from it, she was determined to stand up and go for it… and so was I.

We stood there for a moment watching and she eventually turned, opening the door forcefully and disappearing inside. I laughed and shook my head, and Emmett and I set off toward my dorm.

We walked up to the third floor where my room was and I unlocked the door, stepping inside. Emmett walked in behind me and wrapped his arm around me at once, leaning down to kiss my neck. I smiled as the tingles from his lips danced across my skin.

Emmett kicked the door closed behind him, bringing his hands up and running them the length of my body. He palmed my breasts and started massaging them gently, licking and biting at the skin on my neck. I turned around after a moment to face him and he leaned down to capture my lips with his, kissing me passionately, soft groans vibrating his throat. It must've started straining his back having to lean down because he grabbed my legs and pulled me up after a moment. I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he started walking me over toward the bed, still kissing me. I could feel the bulge in his pants pressing against me.

He laid me down on the bed and hovered overtop of me, pulling his lips from mine. He started tugging at my clothes frantically, pulling my shoes off and tossing them over his shoulder. He pulled my pants down and off, also tossing them. He pulled away and I sat up, pulling my shirt off quickly and throwing it. He reached his hand out and undid my bra, letting it fall from my shoulders. He pulled it off and flung it like a slingshot, causing both of us to laugh. I started working on his clothes as his lips came down, capturing one of my nipples in his mouth as his big strong hand started palming the other, rolling the nipple between his fingertips.

"You are so fucking beautiful, Alice baby," he said huskily, obviously turned on. His words sent sparks through me, goose bumps popping up all across me.

"You are such a sweet talker, Emmett McCarty," I said, smiling. He laughed, shaking his head.

"I mean it, every word of it. Come on, you know me Alice. I'm real, babe," he said, his words striking my heart. He was real, so real. It was why I loved him.

I got his clothes off with his assistance and he pulled my pink thong off, twirling it on his finger and letting it fly across the room. I laughed and he grinned. He stood back and eyed me for a moment while I did the same, my eyes drifting down and taking in his naked form. He was muscular and had a tattoo on his chest over his heart leading up over his shoulder. It was a tribal design and utterly manly, just the sight of it a major turn on.

He leaned down after a moment, pushing me back onto the bed and hovering over me, kissing me sweetly. He pushed my legs apart with his knees, reaching between us and grabbing himself. He stroked his cock a few times before lining himself up at my entrance and pushing himself inside slowly. I groaned as he filled me, the fit so tight. I was a small woman and everything about him was massive, and by looks alone we made an odd couple but something about us together, like this, just seemed right. We fit perfectly in every way.

He started making love to me slowly, sweetly, taking his time. He kept his weight off of me the best he could while still giving a hand freedom to roam my body, touching and caressing every inch of skin he could reach.

He rolled over onto his back after awhile and pulled me on top of him. I rode him slowly and his hands alternated from palming my ass and guiding me to allowing me control while his hands roamed my body. It was always give and take with us like this, never one more important than the other.

"That feel good, baby?" Emmett asked, his hand coming up and cupping my cheek. I leaned into his touch and nodded, unable to get the words to escape my lips. My breathing was shaky, my entire body on fire with desire. He pulled my face down toward him and leaned up some, kissing me again. His kiss was deep and intense, the taste and smell of him overwhelming me and driving me closer to orgasm.

He must've sensed my impending orgasm because he reached his hand down and started rubbing my clit, pinching it and rolling it between his fingers. I started whimpering loudly, guttural groans escaping my throat as the pleasure mounted.

"Oh God, Emmett," I cried out, feeling it building.

"That's it, cum for me. I wanna feel it," he said. "I wanna feel you, Alice, all of you."

His words sent chills down my spine, a shiver ripping through me as my orgasm hit. I screamed, my body tensing up as it started convulsing. He shifted his hips up and started thrusting into me, still working on my clit with his fingertips.

"Fuck yeah, Alice," he said, grunting. "You know I love this shit."

I moaned loudly as the pleasure rocked me, unable to do or say anything in the moment but whimper and buck my hips in response to his touch. I felt myself coming down after a moment and Emmett shifted me off of him, laying me down on the bed. He parted my legs and thrusted into me roughly. I cried out and draw my knees up, putting my feet against his chest as he started drilling into me hard. He needed it rough to get off; we'd been together enough times for me to realize that. But he also knew I preferred it slow and sensual usually so he did it that way, despite the fact that he didn't know why. He didn't know I preferred him to make love to me because I loved him.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum soon, babe," he grunted through clenched teeth, increasing his pace even more, and pounding into me hard. I cried out, screaming his name and grabbing onto him. I held him tightly the pleasure ripping through me. He grunted and let out a gritty scream after a moment, his body tensing up. I could feel the warmth immediately as he spilled himself inside of me, his orgasm hitting him hard. He thrusted a few more times before slowing, and coming to a stop still inside of me. His breathing was erratic, sweat forming all across his skin. He hovered over me and stared down at me for a moment, his gaze intense. His eyes were deep and powerful, almost mesmerizing me and pushing me forward. He leaned down and kissed me softly, sweetly, the feel of it breaking my last thread of hesitation.

"I love you, Emmett," I whispered against his lips. He paused and pulled back from my mouth, staring down at me with wide-eyes. My heart started pounding wildly as he stared at me, the fear and anticipation making the butterflies flutter in my stomach.

He blinked a few times. "I… uh," he started, still staring at me. He paused and opened his mouth to speak again, only getting out the word 'I' when the door to the room was thrown open roughly. He jumped, pulling out of me and grabbing the blanket, throwing it over us quickly. I glanced over with confusion, seeing Rosalie standing in the doorway, breathing rapidly and looking disheveled.

"I love Edward Cullen," she snapped, her eyes fiery. My eyes widened with shock as I stared at her, glancing over at Emmett after a moment. He was glancing between Rosalie and me, looking stunned. I sighed, shaking my head.

We were all fucked.


	18. KiyaRaven

**by: KiyaRaven**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

_Dear Boo,_

_Happy birthday, sweet girl. I hope you have a fucking awesome time and that we can get together real soon for some birthday Goon shots and maybe some drunken bewb gropage._

_Emmett kinda demanded I write this for you. I hope you enjoy it._

_I love you, bb._

_Kiya (aka your Goon Queen.)_

**Happy Birthday to Me**

A Special Birthday One-Shot for My Beloved Goon Princess

AskEmmett Hey, sexy. You around?

Miztrezboo For you, Boo, always. Wait, you think I'm sexy?

AskEmmett Not just sexy, Em, you're completely fuckable & I am in SERIOUS need of some Valium right now ;)

Miztrezboo Well, baby, u know I'm always willing to fulfill your Valium needs. Do u want oral or injection?

AskEmmett *blush* Would it b 2 greedy to ask for both?

Miztrezboo Oh, fuck – you read my damn mind, woman.

AskEmmett Lol! That's because I'm as obsessed with your...Valium...as you are!

Miztrezboo *smirk* You say that like it's a bad thing...

AskEmmett Not at all. It's just fucking frustrating when u keep teasing me & ur Valium isn't actually HERE!

Miztrezboo Babe, it COULD be there. Just say the fucking word...

AskEmmett Well, I've been sitting around all day in these crotchless panties. Take a fucking hint.

Miztrezboo Um...you're wearing...no crotch...ah....Jesus...you're making me uncomfortable...

AskEmmett You're uncomfortable talking about my crotchless panties?

Miztrezboo What? Hell no! I'm uncomfortable because my Valium is trying to claw his way out of my pants.

AskEmmett *smirks evilly* O'RLY? Guess it wouldn't help if I dropped this pencil & bent over then. Whoops!

Miztrezboo *groans* You're fucking evil, Boo, you know that, right?

AskEmmett *giggles* By all means, come & punish me, big guy.

Miztrezboo You'd fucking enjoy it too much.

AskEmmett Well, yes. Yes I would. *pulls out riding crop* Wanna borrow?

Miztrezboo ARRGH! FUCK! Boo, you're driving me fucking insane!!

AskEmmett THEN GET UR ASS OVER HERE & LET ME RELIEVE YOUR TENSION, FOOL! DUH!

Miztrezboo That's it. I'm on my fucking way.

AskEmmett I'll be waiting, with the rubber gloves & the whipped cream.

Miztrezboo Get your fucking clothes off & watch some porn. I'll b there soon. Be ready.

AskEmmett *moaning* Oh, I'm ready 4 u now, baby. In fact, I'mma start without u. Oh, oh, yeah...

Miztrezboo *gasps* Are you fucking TOUCHING YOURSELF? FUCK!!! I'm coming now!

AskEmmett *panting* Me tooooo!!

Miztrezboo JEEEESUUUUUS!

I chuckled to myself. Flirting with nonexistent fictional characters was fun, although sometimes it got a bit fucking out of hand. Like now. I'd actually managed to turn myself on and the needy throbbing between my thighs was getting slightly annoying.

AskEmmett I NEEEED YOUUUU!!

I waited. No response.

Ah, well. It was fun while it lasted.

My GQ takes care of my horny fantasy relationship with her fuckhot, uber-sexy Emmett, but I guess she's got to sleep sometime. Slack bitch. How selfish of her to not stay up all night and let me cyber-fuck her creation. Sometimes I think she doesn't love me at all.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. Two a.m. Fuckity fuck fuck.

How is it possible that a whole night goes by and I manage to get nothing done apart from watching porn, ogling hot guys and talking to my pervy h00rs on Twitter? It's like those three activities open up a wormhole in the space-time continuum and linear time, as we know it, stops functioning. It's truly fucking ridiculous.

I sighed as I thought about Emmett...MY Emmett.

_Fuck me. What a man. _

I squirmed and pressed my thighs together as I started throbbing again.

Ever since I fell face-forward into Twilight fanfic, I've been obsessed with a bunch of characters that have now taken on almost corporeal identities in my mind. I don't know whether to be proud or ashamed of the fact that just thinking about my fantasy Emmett can get me turned on beyond what is probably normal or healthy.

_Fuck, I am SUCH a randy perv._

More often than not I would fuck myself at least once a day while imagining a certain dark-haired Serenity Counselor groaning above me, his eyes and mouth and hands bringing me to a frenzy of orgasmic bliss, my ears hearing his phantom voice rasping my name as he convulsed and exploded inside me.

The ache inside me intensified.

_Fucking hell, Boo, stop thinking about him!! This is getting ridiculous._

Why the hell didn't men like him exist in real life? Was it really too much to ask to have a fuck-hot sex-god at my disposal, twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, to pander to my every depraved sexual fantasy?

I certainly didn't think so.

Le fucking sigh.

Time to go to bed I suppose. I'm not going to be able to write anything useful tonight with the amount of hormones currently pounding through my body, so I might as well go to bed and try to relieve some of my sexual frustration. If I was really lucky I might dream about Emmett's delicious peen and wake up in a good mood for my birthday.

I wasn't a big fan of my birthday. I mean, really, what's the fucking point? You blow out some candles on a cake, you make a lame-ass wish that doesn't come true, and bam - you're a year older. I really don't see why that's worth celebrating. I found it all mildly depressing.

It would be different if you actually got to have your birthday wish of course. That would make the whole stupid sham worthwhile. THAT would make the gradual descent into oldsville slightly fucking bearable, and I knew exactly what I would wish for. I closed my eyes and pictured his face looking at me.

Him.

That's what I would wish for. Him, here, with me, always.

I laughed bitterly to myself.

Yeah, right. I might as well wish to understand how Miley Cyrus managed to become an enormous international singing star – that wasn't likely to fucking happen either.

I had however, bought myself an early birthday present. An eight inch battery-powered Emmett-substitute that I was planning on test driving right the fuck now. It had arrived in the post today and had been quietly taunting me from my bedside drawer for hours. I bounced slightly as I pulled it out of the drawer, anticipating the clit-twitching pleasure it was about to give me, and after my Twitter make-out session with Mr Fantasy Man-Mountain, I was pretty fucking sure I was about to make myself see stars.

I gently fingered the soft latex-covered length, shuddering slightly.

_Oh, yeah, baby, come to Momma, and more importantly, make Momma cum._

If I couldn't have the real deal, at least this was something I could rely on – steady, dependable and pretty much guaranteed to give me an awesome orgasm every time. Realistically, Substitute Emmett should have so many advantages over a real man – there should be no fumbling or mumbling or mess, and he will know EXACTLY how to touch me, when to get faster or slower or deeper – the perfect lover, and as long as I had a never-ending supply of batteries, he could pleasure me all night long.

I sighed and prepared to take off my pajamas, turning the dial on Substitute-Emmett first to see what sort of action I could expect from my new electronic fuck-buddy.

Nothing happened.

_What the...?_

I turned it off and on again. Nope. Still nothing.

_Fucking hell!! I've just taken him out of the box and put fresh batteries in. What is this fuckery?_

I grabbed another couple of batteries from the drawer and shoved them in, swearing like a fucking sailor when Em still failed to perform.

"Fuck it, Emmett!!" I cried to the empty room, "You're supposed to be BETTER than a real man! You're supposed to ALWAYS be able to perform!! What the FUCK is wrong with you?!!"

I shook him roughly and even banged him on the bedside table a few times in frustration. Funnily enough, it didn't fix the problem.

"YOU USELESS NON-BOO-FUCKER!!!!"

I threw him back in the drawer and slammed it shut, flopping down on the bed and rubbing my eyes with my hands.

_This is fucking unacceptable. I'm horny and frustrated and feeling crappy about my birthday and at the rate I'm going, I'm not going to have relief regarding any of those things tonight._

_Not fucking happy, Jan._

I sighed heavily and considered whether I should just go old-school and let my fingers do the talking, at least then I would be able to fall asleep quickly.

I ran my hands over my body, closing my eyes and trying to imagine that my hands were Emmett's, gently following my curves, pressing lightly into the fabric of my pajamas, teasing and tantalizing myself as I imagined his face.

_Hmmm....not bad, Boo. Not bad at all._

Suddenly, I heard a loud banging coming from the front door.

_What the FUCK?_

I looked at the clock. It was 2:30 a.m.

_Bloody horny possums. _

_Piss off, bitches!!_

I loved living with nature, but sometimes, the night noises in this place drove me up the damn wall.

I closed my eyes again and ran my hands over my breasts, shuddering slightly as my nipples responded.

"Oh, Emmett," I breathed quietly, "Yes, baby, touch me there...please."

The knocking came again.

_FUCK! You've got to be kidding me!_

I flopped off the bed and stomped to the front door, my blood pressure rising as I considered all the ways I was going to hurt my nocturnal little door-banger when I got a hold of him.

"Alright you furry little fucker," I said as I wrenched the door open, "Your ass is MINE!"

A deep voice responded, "And here I was thinking that it was my Valium you were after."

I stopped dead. All the air left my body. The world in my peripheral vision expanded and contracted like a balloon as my brain struggled to process the vision that stood before me.

It was a man. A tall man. A tall, broad-shouldered man with dark, curly hair and an amused expression on his face. A man whose body and face was so ingrained in the 3-D fantasy room in my brain that the peeps running my control-room-of-reality were currently scrambling like fuckwits while they struggled to understand how it was possible that EMMETT FUCKING MCCARTY was currently standing at MY front door, smiling at me with dark, needy eyes.

"You...ah...how...you...what the....how did...wha?"

His booming laugh reached through my pajamas and licked me all over.

"Wow, Boo, you seemed so articulate on Twitter. What the fuck happened?"

I closed my eyes and rubbed them furiously, and then shoved my hands in my hair, pulling it hard in an effort to yank myself out of this obvious lust-induced hallucination.

I almost screamed in surprise when I felt large, warm hands close over mine and pull them down to my sides. I opened my eyes. Emmett Fucking McCarty was standing REALLY goddamn close to me and holding my hands.

_Oh, dear, sweet, tiny baby Jesus._

"Would you please stop that," he said softly, picking several strands of hair from between my fingers, "You're going to make yourself bald, and that would be fucking tragic."

My mouth opened and closed in disbelief as I watched and felt his warm, dry fingers move against mine.

_Bugger me._

It had finally happened.

I had been fantasizing about this man so much I had officially lost my fucking mind.

"Boo?"

"Huh?" I looked up into his impossibly handsome face – full lips smirking as his dimples winked at me from his cheeks.

_Oh dear Lord._

I had to hand it to myself. My self-constructed delusion was staggeringly goddamn attractive, and the sheer amount of sexy rolling off my illusion-Emmett was incinerating my skin from the inside.

He quirked an eyebrow at me.

I almost fell over.

"Boo, do you think you might like to invite me in, babe?"

I blinked a couple of times, manners and coherent thought struggling to break through the lusty haze currently clouding my poor deluded brain.

"Oh! Shit. Yes. God, come in. Please."

I stepped out of the way and ushered him inside, closing the door behind him as I ogled his awesome ass.

I giggled quietly to myself.

_Emmett Fucking McCarty's ass is walking into my lounge room, and it's the most spectacular thing I have ever seen. _

I suddenly had trouble caring that I was imagining all this as my body responded to his ridiculously hot presence.

I followed after him, cracking my knuckles nervously as I smoothed down my hair, cursing the fact that I hadn't washed it for three days. Damn it!

I watched as the apparition-Emmett appraised my humble abode, his hands pushing into his pockets, making his biceps bulge deliciously.

I tiny kernel of hospitality peeked out from behind my lustful craze and I asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

He looked at me and smiled, and my vagina squeed like a fan-girl.

"Sure. Beer?"

"Corona?"

"Perfect."

"Great."

I swallowed heavily as I dragged my eyes away from his, dashing into the kitchen and almost wrenching the door off the fridge as I grabbed two cold bottles. I quickly ripped the lids off and sliced up some fresh lemon, shoving it indelicately into the narrow necks before dashing back, terrified my fantastic phantom would have magically vanished.

I exhaled loudly in relief when I saw he hadn't.

He was sitting on my couch, flipping through a WHO magazine that had Rob Pattinson and Kristin Stewart on the front cover.

"Jesus," he breathed, gesturing to a particularly hot pic, "The man is incapable of taking a bad photo. How is that fucking possible?"

He dropped the magazine as I handed him the beer, my hand trembling slightly as his fingers brushed mine. His eyes snapped up and I had to look away as the complete goddamn insanity of this whole fucked-up situation blasted through me, causing my legs to buckle and dumping my ass on the couch heavily. The sexy illusion next to me chuckled quietly to himself and took a swig of his beer.

"You okay, Boo?" he asked, smirking annoyingly.

"How are you here?" I asked back, my face crumpling in confusion.

He frowned at me. "You invited me," he said, simply.

I took a long swig of beer and rubbed my temple. "Well, yes...but no...I mean....But....how are YOU here?" I cried, "I don't understand!"

He smiled. "Oh, I see. Well, I borrowed Kiya's car, babe. It's a piece of shit but it got me here in one piece."

He casually brought his beer up to his mouth, his soft lips closing over the clear glass as he took a mouthful. I could feel myself gaping at him as his eyes locked on mine, but seriously, what the fuck was I supposed to do? Here he was – my fantasy man, the man that had ruined me for any of the poor schmo's that actually had a chance with me in real life – sitting next to me, his arm now stretching along the back of couch behind me, the heat of his skin sending my heart into overdrive – of COURSE all I could do was stare like a slack-jawed idiot.

_Christ, Boo, PLEASE shut your mouth. You're starting to drool for God's sake._

His hand started stroking the back of my neck and I gasped so loudly I heard the small furry creatures outside my house scurry away in fear.

"So," he said in the world's most devastating sex-voice as his eyes traveled over my pajamas, "I thought you said you were wearing crotchless panties?"

_Cannot...respond...to that._

"Not that I mind the Tweety Bird PJ's, Boo. Quite frankly I think they're even sexier. They leave more to the imagination."

Emmett Fucking McCarty just called me sexy. JEEEEESUUUUS KEEERIST!!!

I could hear my ragged breathing echoing in the quiet room as his fingers trailed whisper-quiet fire over my skin, his eyes hypnotizing me with their apparent realness. He seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he was a figment of my imagination, and I really didn't want to alert him to that fact, but I couldn't seem to just accept the fact that this man was here with me. It was impossible. Fucking incredible and amazing, but impossible nonetheless.

I moved away from his hand to the other end of the couch, exhaling heavily as I mentally slapped myself for what I was about to say.

"Emmett," I said firmly.

"Boo," he countered with a grin.

"How did you come to be here?"

He took another swig of beer and smirked at me. "I thought we covered this. You were flirting with me on Twitter. You all but demanded I get my ass and my Valium over here, so I borrowed Kiya's piece of crap Daewoo and broke pretty much every road rule by blazing up the Bruce Highway and getting here in record time."

I sighed in frustration.

"That's not what I mean."

He frowned at me, and my pink-bits pulsed painfully as they registered how goddamned sexy he was when he frowned.

"Then what _do_ you mean, Boo, because I'm starting to get a bad feeling that you don't really want me here?"

I touched his arm and groaned softly. _God, he SEEMS so real._

"No, Emmett, God...I DO want you here. You have no IDEA how much I want you here. That's not the issue."

"Then what is the issue, babe, cause you're sitting there looking all kinds of edible and I'm having a really fucking hard time concentrating on what you're saying, so if you could get to point and then get naked, that'd be fucking sweet."

Oh...

God...

Too....

Fucking...

Sexy....

"The issue is..." I wheezed, desperately trying to coordinate my lust-crazed body into breathing and speaking at the same time, "This can't be happening."

He nodded in understanding. "I know. It's kind of bizarre that we're finally getting some time face to face. Not that I didn't enjoy the tweet-flirting mind you, but damn...being here with you is so much better."

"No, Emmett," I said, my voice getting louder with frustration, "Jesus! I can't even believe I'm discussing this with you."

"Boo, you're not making any fucking sense. For God's sake, just spit out whatever the hell it is you want to say!"

"Fine, Emmett," I almost yelled, "You're not real! You're fictitious!! How the FUCK did you come to be HERE, sitting on MY couch, drinking my beer?!!"

He frowned at me, and the faint look of hurt that sparked in his eyes made me feel like crap.

"What the fuck are you saying, Boo?" he said intensely, "We've been cyber-flirting for fucking weeks now. Who the hell did you THINK you were talking to?!"

"I thought it was Kiya!" I responded, suddenly feeling like I'd taken a whole packet of crazy pills. "You're HER character. I thought I was talking to her while she pretended to be you! You don't exist! This is fucking INSANE!!"

He sighed and put his beer down on the coffee table, turning to face me and putting on what I imagined was his serious counselor-face.

"So, what you're telling me is that you've been driving me fucking crazy for weeks – turning me on with your words and pornographic images of French-maid's outfits and fucking latex bikinis – but the whole time you thought I was a woman pretending to be a man playing a character that she plucked out of her head? You're right, Boo. That is fucking insane." He leaned forward slightly and I could feel the heat rolling off his body. "You've been talking to me, babe. NOT Kiya. Not anyone else. Me. For whatever reason, you and I have some sort of weirdly intense sexual connection, and I, for one, would really fucking like to explore that. Why do you find that so damn hard to accept?"

I put my beer down heavily and whimpered slightly, squeezing my eyes shut as I scrubbed my hands over my face.

"This can't be happening. It just can't. You're not real. I KNOW you're not real."

I felt the couch move slightly and then his heat was right next to me, his fingers wrapping around mine, pulling my hands down and stroking them gently, making every single pleasure receptor in my body explode to life, desperate for more. Demanding more.

"Well, first of all," he said softly, "I'm pretty fucking hurt that you question my existence. Not good for my ego, babe. At all. And secondly, don't I FEEL real to you?"

I could feel his warm breath tumble over my face, his scent a mixture of musk and sweet and beer and yum. His fingers stroked mine, slow heat building with every pass of his skin against mine. I kept my eyes closed, enjoying the sensation, certain that if I opened them I would see only my hands stroking and touching.

"Boo?" he said, his hand cupping my cheek, "I asked you a question. Do I feel real to you?"

I swallowed, hard, not wanting to admit how completely I wanted to believe the fantasy in case it evaporated and left me alone.

"Yes, you feel real," I whispered, leaning my face into his hand, "But you can't be. You can't really be here."

I felt his other hand come up to my face.

"Boo, look at me."

I hesitantly opened my eyes. He was looking at me with a fierce determination that made my toes curl.

"I am here. I'm here because I want to be here. Because I want to be with you, so please stop saying this isn't real or I'm going to have to prove it by kissing the hell out of you until you can't fucking see straight."

My heart erupted in my chest, my blood pounding through my veins as I saw the desire in his eyes. My breath caught and hitched as his eyes came to rest on my mouth, his mouth opening slightly in response as his thumbs stroked my cheeks gently.

"On second thought," he said, his own breathing becoming shallow and fast, "Please say it's not real again, because I really need to fucking kiss you."

His eyes found mine, challenging me, enticing me and setting me on fire as his face got closer and closer to my own.

"This can't be real," I whispered, just before his lips took mine.

We both inhaled loudly as the air crackled around us, his large hands moving into my hair as our mouths opened, tongues and lips sucking and tasting each other, our quiet moans filling the silent house.

_Oh, Jesus._

His tongue was in my mouth, his hands were in my hair, his smell was in my mind, and I felt like I was dying and exploding to life all in the same moment. I moaned and wrapped myself around him, pushing him back into the couch so I could straddle his lap. I gasped when I felt his arousal press against my aching sex.

He pulled back and smirked at me.

"I believe you requested some Valium, ma'am? Well, I'm here to administer it."

He ripped my pajama top off, leaning back and groaning as he watched his hands travel over my breasts.

"Oh, fuck, Boo," he breathed quietly as his hands cupped and caressed me. "You're so fucking soft. Like silk."

He rubbed his thumbs over my nipples and I bucked and whimpered, sharp jolts of pleasure and need plunging through me, adding to the already unbearable ache inside. Unable to control myself any longer I grabbed his head and pulled it forward, gasping as he took my nipple in his mouth and moaned around it.

"Oh, GOD!" I yelled, as his hands explored my back, and his mouth claimed my chest. I pushed down onto his deliciously hard erection, stroking him up and down the seam of my pants, my clit sparking and throbbing desperately. He raised his hips slightly to give me better access and we both moaned loudly as the friction increased.

"Jesus, Boo," he gasped as I ripped his t-shirt off his body, worshipping his magnificent chest with my mouth and tongue, "You're driving me fucking insane."

"Only fair," I panted before sucking his nipple roughly, revelling in his moans of pleasure, "You've been driving me fucking insane for months. It's only right I should try and return the favor."

I slipped off his lap and kneeled between his legs, my hands running over the taught muscles of his thighs before coming to rest on the waistband of his jeans.

I looked up at him, seeking his approval for what I so desperately wanted to do. He swallowed heavily and nodded, his dark eyes painting me with his desire.

I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down, dragging his boxer-briefs with them. He lifted his hips, allowing me to pull them down his thighs, his hands stroking mine as he helped me.

I looked at his erection and felt saliva flood my mouth.

Fuck me.

It was so damn pretty. Long and thick and straight and perfect.

I swallowed the saliva and looked up him, his eyes lidded and heavy, a faint smile curling his lips.

"You know your cock is fucking gorgeous, don't you?" I asked, amused at the self-satisfied expression on his face.

"It's only gorgeous if you think it is, Boo," he said, one hand stroking my face while the other one cupped an eager breast. "I take it you approve?"

I looked down at it again, a desperate need to take him in my mouth blasting through me.

"Hell yeah, I fucking approve," I murmured, grasping the hard shaft and bringing my mouth down.

"Oh, Jesus...fucking...Christ," he moaned, his head lolling backward as my mouth closed around him, his hands tangling in my hair as I sucked him hungrily. His impressive erection hit the back of my throat and I pulled up slowly, grazing the silky-hard length gently with my teeth, swirling my tongue around the taut head as he swore softly under his breath.

Before I knew what was happening, he was pulling me to my feet, his huge arms wrapping around me as he crushed me to his chest and kissed me fiercely.

_Holy mother of mind-blowing fucking hotness!_

My hands devoured his back and chest, as his mouth ravaged mine, our bodies colliding in a whirlwind of touch and taste and rampant desire. The screaming ache inside of me couldn't get close enough to him, couldn't touch enough of his body, couldn't inhale enough of his scent.

I groaned as he pulled away long enough to growl, "Boo, you need to show me where your bedroom is. Right the fuck now."

I breathlessly pointed down the hallway. He glanced at my bedroom door before turning his ravenous eyes back to mine, pulling my face back to his as he grabbed my ass and lifted me up, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he strode into my bedroom and slammed the door behind us.

He laid me down on the bed and stood back long enough to peel down my pajama pants, leaving both of us naked and panting and unable to look away from each others' bodies.

"Christ, Boo," he groaned as he stood above me, looking down, "I don't think I've ever wanted a woman as much as I want you."

I swallowed, realizing that my body could never match his physical perfection, but knowing that in this moment, he didn't care and so neither did I.

"Emmett," I said, reaching out my arms to him, "I need you....please."

His breath hitched slightly as he moved towards me slowly, his erection standing tall and proud against his stomach as he crawled onto the bed and pushed my knees apart with his legs. He kissed me deeply as his pelvis came to rest against mine, my hips rotating and circling as I rubbed myself against his hard length.

"Oh, fuck..." he muttered as his mouth found my throat, nibbling and suckling the soft flesh as I writhed and groaned beneath him.

"Oh, Jesus, Emmett," I rasped, every cell in my body firing with desperate electricity, "I need to have you...inside me....please...."

He groaned loudly as his mouth came back to mine, his tongue claiming mine as I felt him position himself above me.

"Tell me this is real, Boo," he said desperately, "Tell me you know this is real."

My mind scrambled and I couldn't help groaning, "This is too good to be real, Em."

A low growl rumbled out of his chest as he pushed his thick hardness into me, my strangled gasp silenced as his mouth covered mine. My back arched off the bed as I felt him plunge into me completely, my pulsing walls gripping and grasping at him desperately, squealing with delight and moaning with pleasure as he began to move in long, languorous thrusts.

"You can feel how good this is, Boo," he groaned as he looked down at me with dark eyes, "How right it is. How REAL is it. Why are you fighting it?"

I ran my hands over the delicious planes of his hard chest as unparalleled pleasure built and coiled inside me, winding around in tighter and tighter spirals as my blood throbbed and ebbed in heavy ecstasy.

"Oh, Jesus, Emmett, you feel amazing....oh, fuck....yes...Christ, yes..."

God, this was incredible. He was right. This felt so real. I could feel the warmth of his skin, the light stubble on his chin that burned me slightly when we kissed, his hands caressing me, driving me insane with desire, his body pressing down onto mine with every mind-blowing thrust. I could taste the salt on his skin, smell the beer on his breath – everything screamed at me that it was real, even though my logical brain told me it couldn't be.

Screw it.

I decided to kick my logical brain in the taint and just revel in what I could feel, because what I could feel was blowing my fucking mind.

"Oh, fuck...Boo, you're so warm...so tight and warm....Jesus...tell me it's real, Boo, please..."

"It's real," I gasped as I brought my hand between us, circling my clit as the unbearable tension inside me started reaching a new crescendo. "I don't know how, or why, but it's real."

"Yes," he hissed as he increased his pace, his thrusts going deeper, winding me impossibly tighter, bringing us both closer to the explosive release we were both desperately craving.

"I knew it would be like this with you," he panted, looking down on me with dark fire, "That's why I had to come....to be with you...oh, fuck...you're incredible....Jesus, Boo....I'm so fucking close..."

He buried his head in my neck and bit down roughly as one final pass of my fingers over my clit brought me completely undone.

"OH, GOD, OH, GOD, OH, GOD!!! YES, EMMETT...FUCK! YES!!!"

My orgasm blasted through me, unravelling and shattering me into countless pulsing pieces, my breath catching in my lungs as Emmett continued to thrust while my walls clenched and released around him, my desperate wails of pleasure mixing with his as he bellowed into my neck.

"FUCK...YES!! OH, CHRIST....YES, BOO....YES!!"

He plunged deep into me and his orgasm rocketed through him, his body tensing and trembling as the last of my contractions collided with the long, strong pulses of his powerful release.

We both moaned and panted shamelessly as the last few waves of ecstasy rolled through us, dragging us down with the weight of heavy pleasure and blissful satisfaction.

"Jesus," Emmett sighed, lifting his head and kissing me gently, "That was so much better than cyber-flirting, Boo. Why the fuck didn't we do this ages ago."

I sighed and ran my fingers over his impossibly handsome face.

"Because we're idiots," I answered, smiling up at him.

He groaned as he rolled off me and lay down on his back, putting his arm around me and drawing me into his chest.

I rested my head over his heart, feeling the fast, pendulous throb beneath my ear, it's heavy rhythm thrilling and hypnotic.

"I want to stay with you tonight, Boo. Is that okay with you?"

I looked up into his eyes and almost laughed out loud that he would even have to ask me that.

"Oh, I suppose," I said, smirking at him mischievously, "If you must."

He slapped my ass playfully and turned on his side to face me, gently brushing my sweaty hair away from my face.

"Kiya tells me it's your birthday."

I stroked his forearm, feeling the silky warmth of his soft skin.

"Um...yeah. I guess it is."

"Have you figured out what you're going to wish for yet?" he asked quietly, his eyes filling with desire again as his thumb grazed over my lips.

"Apparently my wish already came true," I whispered as his mouth came down onto mine.

Fucking wow. Wishes do come true.

Happy birthday to me.


	19. Little Miss Whitlock

**by: Little Miss Whitlock**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

I remember the first time I ever laid eyes on her. It was the Thursday just after school let out for Christmas break, and I was at the nursing home, as usual. I was calling out the Bingo numbers while the residents protected their cards when I saw a young girl walk by the door. Her hair was swaying lightly in her hurry to get wherever she was going and I remember dropping the Bingo ball. All the residents groaned as I threw myself to the ground, trying to reach under the table to where it had rolled. I shot up and hit my head on the table, biting back a curse word at the sting. The table turned over and the cage fell to the ground, the rest of the balls scattering across the floor. I sighed heavily and my shoulders sagged. I tried to stand up and avoid the loose balls, but of course one rolled under my foot and I slipped, falling back against the tile with a loud thud.

_Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, Forks' resident klutz._

Of course, my Bingo incident wasn't out of the norm for me. Luckily she hadn't seen me—then I would have died of embarrassment. A soft cast and a bruised back was enough to ruin my break. The good news was that I didn't have to run errands for my mom because I was injured—this way I didn't run into any of the cool kids from school that would have had a field day with me in the brace.

So I spent the two weeks off watching television, reading books, and practicing my music. Luckily I wasn't geeky enough to be in the band. Instead, I was in Forks High School's Glee club. It seemed like a great extracurricular activity to add to my college applications and we even got to travel out of state once.

_Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, Fork's resident geek._

This leads me back to my favorite daydream—her.

She was exquisite. There was no other word to better describe her aside from perfect. I'd seen her once more over Christmas break, when I had gone back to the Nursing home to deliver some Christmas presents and sing carols with the Glee club. She must have been there visiting one of her relatives, perhaps a grandmother or grandfather. She was wearing a bright red sweater, khaki dress pants, and a Santa hat. A small gift bag with a kitten and puppy under a Christmas tree was tucked under her arm and she smiled at all the residents she passed. As the club sang Silent Night, she turned towards us and I felt all the air rush out of my lungs. I choked on my lines and Amber, the soprano standing next to me, turned to look at me oddly. I coughed lightly and gave her an apologetic look.

I had never seen someone so angelic in my life. Her hair framed her face and her skin was smooth and reminded me of a porcelain doll. Her cheeks were pink from the cold outside and her lips were shiny, most likely from the lip gloss she had on. Just looking at her caused a stirring inside me that I had never felt before.

All I knew was that I never wanted that feeling to go away.

Today was the first day back to school after break and I hugged my backpack strings tight against my chest while I walked across the parking lot, my face down towards the ground, checking for large rocks or anything that might cause me to slip and fall. My back was finally starting to feel better and the doctor had given me clearance to remove the soft cast as long a I promised to be careful.

"Hey, Cullen, whatcha lookin g for?"

I winced internally and kept walking. I knew that voice—there was no need to look up.

"I asked you a question," he said, tugging on my arm. I thanked God it was my good one. I looked up into his dark eyes and wanted to run into the choir room and lock myself away.

"N-n-n-nothing," I stammered out.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he said, shoving me backwards. I tried to catch myself but was unsuccessful, falling back onto a patch of ice and sliding.

The kids all around me turned and laughed; some pointed and held onto their sides. I closed my eyes, wishing this was just another nightmare that I'd wake up from in bed.

But it wasn't. I opened my eyes and confirmed that. I stood up, wiping some snow off my pants and tried not to make eye contact with anyone. I was sure my cheeks were as red as Rudolph's damned very shiny nose. In the shuffle, my backpack had been unzipped and my books were scattered around. I bent down to pick them up before they became soaked and silently prayed for the day graduation would come and I could get out of this town.

"Here, you dropped this," a soft voice said.

I looked up and there she was. Standing in front of me, holding out my book of music for Glee club, was the angel from the Nursing home. I tried to smile but I think my jaw was too busy scraping the sidewalk to do anything.

"T-t-thank you," I said nervously, almost ripping the book out of her hands. My hands were shaking as I fumbled with the zipper.

"Here, let me help you," she said politely.

My face shot up to meet hers. "No."

She frowned and I felt bad. I was being a jerk.

"I'm sorry, I just...I didn't mean…what I meant to say was—" I tried.

She shook her head. "It's fine. I'm just new here and thought maybe the both of us could use a friend."

I frowned, now feeling like a total asshole. I stared at her for a moment, rocking on my feet, preparing to entertain my 'fight or flight' instincts and fly away from the prettiest girl. No doubt she'd be hanging out with the popular kids by the end of the day. That was how it worked here—on your first day you were placed in a group and that was where you stayed. Unlucky for me, I slipped in the cafeteria on my first day and was instantly labeled an idiot. And when kids found out I was smart, I became a geek.

And three years later, that's where I still was.

I stuck my hand out awkwardly. "I'm Edward."

She reached out and her tiny, soft hand slipped into mine. "I'm Isabella."

_Isabella._ Even her name was as elegant as she was. When her fingers touched mine, my body began the nervous flutters again and I felt like I was flying.

Of course the bell had to ring then and she looked towards the school.

"I'd better go get checked in. I'll see you around, Edward?"

I nodded, feeling sick to my stomach. After first period she'd know that I was the plague of Forks High and she'd never talk to me again.

She gave me a small wave as she walked towards the main office. I shuffled over to my classroom and took my seat near the front. I pulled out some paper and a pencil and began taking notes. Luckily I could multi-task because my mind continued to wander back to her. To Isabella.

Before I knew it, class was over and I headed on to my next. And the next after that. Now that I had something else besides schoolwork and bullies to think about, the day was flying. I was giddy when lunch came around, almost skipping to my locker to get my brown paper bag filled with food. I walked over to the usual picnic table that the Glee club kids sat at. No one really talked to me too much, but they let me sit with them and would occasionally include me in their conversations. I wasn't a complete social outcast, per se, but the other kids didn't want to put themselves as open targets for the bullies. I couldn't really blame them.

"Hey, Edward, I saw you talking to the new girl this morning," Eric said as he bit into his sandwich.

I opened my bag and pulled out my own lunch—ham and swiss, chips, and a bag of grapes. I uncapped my bottle of water and turned towards the group. "Yea, " I said, trying to appear nonchalant.

"She was really pretty," Eric noted.

I nodded, pulling a grape out from the sandwich baggie and popping it into my mouth. The explosion of sweet and sour made me wince but I welcomed the combination.

They continued to talk, gossiping about all the cool kids and what the new drama was. I ate quietly, pulling out an English grammar worksheet and getting a head start—with sectionals coming up I'd need to use my free time after school to practice.

"Hey, Edward."

I froze, almost snapping my pencil in two. It was her. Isabella. I looked up and gave her a small smile. "Hi."

"Would it be alright if I sat with you?"

My eyes almost fell out of their sockets. "This is some joke, right?"

She frowned. "Do you not want me to?"

I coughed into my arm. "I just figured you'd be popular by now…that you'd know…"

"That I shouldn't be seen sitting or talking with Edward Cullen?" she asked.

I cringed. I hadn't told her my last name and we didn't have a class together so far, so I knew the rumor mill had already gone around on who to talk to and who to avoid. "So you've met Jessica and Lauren already," I stated.

She nodded. "I don't really care about being popular."

"You should—they will eat you alive if you don't become one of them. It's very dangerous. You should stay away from me."

She put her bottle of juice down on the table and climbed onto the bench. "Well it's a good thing I like a little danger in my life, isn't it?"

"It's your funeral," I mumbled, looking around out of the corner of my eye. Everyone was watching and I felt like at any minute, she was going to throw her cranberry juice all over me and be initiated into the popular crowd. I wasn't stupid.

She opened her backpack and pulled out a brown paper bag. Placing it on the table, she pulled out an apple, some crackers, and a sandwich. She opened each bag before biting into the apple. "What are you working on?" She gestured towards my worksheet.

"Some homework," I replied lamely.

"Oh, late night partying and you didn't finish, huh?"

I shook my head. "This is for next week."

"Oh. So you're really brilliant," she commented.

I shrugged. "No, I'm just a quick learner with a photographic memory."

We didn't talk much the rest of lunch but it was nice to be sitting at a table with someone who actually wanted to sit and be near me. I hoped she didn't change her mind later and decide to become popular. I'd already grown attached to her.

After school I headed over to the choir room where some of the kids were already warming up. Our leader, Mr. Fields, was sitting at the piano. I dropped my backpack near the others and stepped up onto the rafters. I began some breathing exercises and began to focus my mind on the songs that we had been practicing before break.

Five minutes later, Mr. Fields clapped his hands and we quieted down. "Alright, gang, let's take it from the top with 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' and Edward and Amber, I'd like for you two to sing the leads."

My jaw dropped. Did he just say…_me_?

"Come on, Edward, we don't have all day. Sectionals are coming up soon!" he teased.

I nodded as the music began to play. Everyone started doing their choreographed sway and I closed my eyes briefly, letting the music pull me in. I began singing my part alongside Amber and soon we were lost in the music and I was belting out my lines. I didn't even hear the door open until everyone turned and a few of the other kids gasped.

There she was. Isabella. In the choir room. Staring at me. And I was singing.

I was so startled that I lost my footing on the rafter and fell, sliding into a few kids on the way down. My ankle was throbbing and I groaned, wishing my life didn't have to always be such a disaster. Mr. Fields rushed over to me.

"Edward, are you alright?"

I groaned. "I think so."

He helped me stand and I was wincing—the pain in my ankle was almost unbearable.

"You should go see a doctor—take off early and go get that checked out, it's very swollen," he said, setting me down in a chair.

I was so embarrassed. When I looked up, Isabella was standing in the doorway still, a sad look on her face.

"Edward, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

I shook my head. "Its fine—I'm fine." I stood up and began hobbling towards my backpack. "I am going to stop by the hospital though," I said, knowing Mr. Fields would call my mother anyway. There was no use arguing against either of them. I slipped my backpack on my shoulders and waved goodbye to everyone. They wished me well as I wobbled out of the room.

Isabella was instantly at my side. "Let me help you," she offered.

"You really like saving me, don't you?" I joked.

She pouted. "I'm really sorry about that, Edward…I was looking for the main office and I got lost. I thought I could ask someone for help—I didn't mean to disturb your singing…"

I held my hand up. "It's fine. You didn't do it on purpose."

We were quiet for a few moments as we walked towards the parking lot. "You're not going to drive with that foot are you?" she questioned.

I nodded. "I'm very clumsy—I fall all the time. This is nothing."

She shook her head. "No, this is serious. Your foot is purple—_purple_. You can't drive on that. Come on, I will take you to the hospital."

She helped me into her car and I stared out the window, not saying a word. I felt like a moron and a charity case. Two times today Isabella had rescued me—granted one of the times was technically her fault—if she wasn't so pretty I wouldn't be so nervous around her and I wouldn't have fallen off the rafters.

Okay, that's not true; I still would have fallen.

"I didn't know you sang," she said, trying to start conversation with me.

I shrugged. "Just trying to broaden my horizons."

"You're great," she commented.

I felt my cheeks burn with a blush. I wasn't good at receiving compliments—usually all I heard were put-downs; the only people to compliment me were my family, Mr. Fields, and the other teachers. And none of those really counted.

"You were singing at the Nursing home during the holidays, weren't you?" she asked.

I felt my heart drop and I was mortified. She had seen me. "Yes."

"Do you all sing there a lot?"

"I wouldn't say a lot, but we do often—the residents really enjoy it."

"My grandma says you're there all the time."

I felt queasy. "Only for holidays and some special events. If we have a big competition coming up we will go practice in front of them."

She shook her head. "No, I meant, she said that you, Edward, are there all the time."

And insert the feeling of wanting to die. I gulped. "Yea, I like to do community service hours…for college."

She nodded knowingly. "Well, I think it's wonderful that you hang out with them. They all love you. It's nice to know that my Grandma hasn't been lonely here."

I nodded, waiting for her to laugh at me.

"That's why we moved here—to be closer to her. We were worried that she wasn't being taken care of properly. But now I see that she's doing great. She talks a lot about you. How you read to people, play the piano, call out Bingo numbers…"

I felt my face heat up again. "It's okay, you can go ahead and laugh."

"Why would I want to laugh?"

"Everyone else does," I said, preparing to put a wall up inside me.

She looked at me from the corner of her eye. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" I asked, feeling stupid.

"Not everyone is the same."

"They are around here. I'm Edward Cullen, social pariah. I'm the weird kid with the old-sounding name who hangs out with the old people and sings in the choir because even the band wouldn't let me in." I tightened my arms around my chest, holding myself together for the rejection that I knew was coming at any moment. I was a geek and no one wanted to hang around with me. As soon as she realized all my secrets she'd be running for the hills as fast as she could to get away.

She pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and parked, turning to face me. "Alright, well I'm Isabella Swan, the new girl with the old-sounding name who doesn't want to talk to people—my Dad's the new Chief of Police which automatically makes me undesirable by the popular kids and all the boys at school, and I like Hello Kitty."

I sat there staring at her. I couldn't believe it. She was here. Isabella Swan.

_My geeky soul mate._

_** ** **_

_Happy birthday, Cass! I heard you liked Geekward so I thought I'd give you some Gleeward :P much love, Mel_


	20. MarianneNorthmanCullen

**by: MarianneNorthmanCullen**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**I would like to warn you that this is my first attempt on writing something in English and not in Greek so…. Remember it while you are reading and don't be mad at me… much….**

**Also I would like to thank my awesome beta ****twilightgirl36 (AKA Stacy) for helping me and keep me from sounding like a complete illiterate… Thank you sooo much girl!!!**

**And the amazing britpacksuccubus for putting up with my whining!! **

**Of course I could not forget Cass!! This is for you!! Happy birthday!!!!**

**Clowns and Puppets**

**EmPov**

Coming back from the football practice, I thought of the awesome comeback prank, it was what I was looking for! Of course I would eventually! I am Emmett-freaking-evil-genius-McCarty for fucks sake!!!! Eddie-boy is the first on my shit list since I saw him making out with Rose about a month ago…

I still remember that day clearly, I was coming out of practice early, heading for my black Dodge at the central parking lot of Forks High. I was very surprised to see Edward's shiny Volvo still parked there, when I knew that his last class ended at least an hour before… When I got closer I saw her, Rosalie Hale straddling him in the backside! She is the head of the cheerleaders, every man's dream: a tall, blue-eyed gorgeous blonde!!!! Even though I grew the balls to ask her out last week, he had no fucking right doing something like this! He fucking knew!! When I remember him touching HER, I can literally feel the steam coming out of my ears! The image of him unclasping her red sinful bra is still giving me nightmares! I can't think about it… That night I fully understood that I had feelings for her…

I know what you think now, '_Get a grip you, fucking pussy'_ and stuff, but I admit it I have fallen for her and hard…

And now the time has come! I am going to get back at that motherfucker and his is sooo fucking screwed! I have finally found his soft spot! Even though he is trying veery hard to hide it, he is completely smitten for the little brunette sex-on-legs, his fucking sister's BFF or some crap like that, Isabella Swan! I have the perfect plan and I know very damn well that these little vixens, Bella and Alice are gonna love screwing with his mind!! I can picture the expression in that evil pixie's face when I announce to her the best way to get even with her twin, especially since he made her wear that god-awful outfit to school as a dare a week ago…

The only problem is that the Swan girl is a little shy sometimes. I don't get how she does it… She goes from a full bitch mode to a sweet shy neighbor girl in a matter of mere seconds! I guess it's a girl's thing… And of course, she has this big, no HUGE crash on Cullen… I really don't see how he missed this shit! I will just rest my hopes in the energetic pixie and see what deal I can get…

**BPov**

I woke up early this morning, so I decided to do some laundry. Charlie, my Dad is almost never here, but it doesn't matter, I enjoy the time to think during these little tasks. He is working always late or is fishing with Billy, since my mother's death 7 years ago, so I have our house to myself most of the time. I went to the basement and started the washing machine, when my Blackberry rang. _Emmett. _

"Hey Bells! What's up?"

"Hey Em! What are you doing up this early in the morning? Didn't you go to that party yesterday?"

"Sure, Bella whatever you say! Anyway, call the pixie and tell her to me us at my house in an hour. I have something very interesting to offer to you and her and it involves her bro."

"Stop bull shitting me, Em. Just tell me and get over it! I have things to do instead of sitting around drinking all day or smoking some shit!!"

"I'll spill when I see you two in a few. I strongly recommend you to listen to me and come, 'cause it's a win-win situation, the one I offer and you don't get it twice from meee!"

I could hear the smile in his voice. He knew he had me exactly where he wanted me as soon as he mentioned Edward. So what the hell??

"Ok. See you!"

While I went up to my room to pick something to wear, I texted Alice to meet us there in half an hour. I threw on some old navy jeans and a nice colorful t-shirt with my favorite brown boots. I grabbed my jacket and my bag, taking my keys and blackberry from the kitchen table and went outside. I took my beautiful black bugatti (Charlie's sweet sixteen birthday present and I love it more every day) and drove to the outskirts of Forks, where the McCarty villa is. I could see Alice's orange Porsche and when I got out of my car, I saw her coming full force in me. She started squealing and clapping her hands bouncing up and down while she yells:

"It's the perfect plan, Bella!!! I know it! It is _IT_!!!"

"What the hell, Ali?? Where is my idiot of a cousin??"

"I am here, Bells! I just explained to the pixie my prank and I think she likes it!"

He had a shit eating grin plastered in his face from ear to ear…

"Yeah, Em. You and the whole town of Forks" I reply with my voice full of sarcasm...

"Chill out gal! Now, listen carefully. The whole thing is about good timing. You've got to wear……

XXXXXXX

**EPov**

_I am sooo bored! High school is plain stupid! I know more stuff than my teachers and there is absolutely nothing to challenge me… Apart from her… But… I can't think of her that way… Hurts too much…_

And that was the main reason why the second my braces and idiotic large glasses were off in my junior year, I became the new playboy of Forks. My photographic memory guaranteed my straight A grades and everyone is happy… Except me… But that's another story

The bell for lunch rang and I quickly gathered my stuff, heading to the cafeteria. There I find Alice, Emmett, and Bella having a very suspicious and cryptic talk about (if I got it right) some very expensive lingerie. And that reminds me of my last encounter with a Victoria's Secret red silk set and its fantastic (and flexible…) owner, Rosalie-let's-fuck-now-Hale! She has a body that rocks! I can still feel her skin on me from our last encounter on the backside of my Volvo. I was waiting for Emmett to finish practice because I wanted to tell him something about the party that night, when I saw her walking in her sinful red-and-black outfit. I was instantly hard!! What an ass that she has!! Needless to say, I had her pinned and writhing under me on the hood of my car in seconds… Not that she said no or something… She locked her long lean legs on my waist and I put us hastily into the backseat, where I was kissing her with a passion so filled with lust that even if the building ahead of us would be burning, I wouldn't have noticed! Her tongue battling for dominance with mine was such a turn on as I was also feeling her up fervently! Like the expert that I am, I unclasped her bra and saw a gorgeous pair of breasts that were especially made for me to nuzzle and bite. I knew that she liked it rough… I got rid of her panties and buried myself deep inside of her, marveling her tightness and warmness!! Soon we where both panting frantically and I knew I was close, so a reached in between our tangled bodies, to begin rubbing and pinching her clit, until I felt her walls clenching around my shaft and heard her scream, "OHMYFUCKINGGOD" along my name, while she was cumming hard, harder that anyone else got her to… What can I say? I am a cocky bastard!!

_And now I am hard!_ I sat down in my chair quickly, but when I looked around and saw Bella, clad in that mini dress and fuck-me-boots, I swear I got even harder!! _Fuck Cullen! When will you get that daydreaming about Hale, while seeing Bella in front of you is guaranteed blue balls for the rest of the day???? _

"Edward! Edward…. EDWARD CULLEN, ARE YOU FREAKING LISTENING AT ALL WHILE I AM SPEAKING TO YOU????" _Oh shit Alice!_

"What the hell Alice?? I CAN hear you, you know?? I am NOT deaf!!"

"Oh cut him some slack, Al! I really doubt that there is anyone in a 100 mile radius that didn't hear your voice!" Thank god for Bella! She is such an angel! Always there to defend me!

"No, Bella! He is such a jerk sometimes!! So Eddie, now that I have your attention, I was saying that Bella and Emmett are going to spend the weekend with us, starting from today at 7."

I hate it when she calls me that and she knows it! _Bitch!_

"And what the fuck do you want little energetic Tinkerbelle?? My fucking permission??"

"Whatever Edward, really!"

**EmPov **

_Holly shit!! Yes!_ He got the pixie mad! _Now he is doomed!!_ I think all the hesitation about the clown decorations is gone now… I heard Alice and Bella saying that they were gonna skip the last two periods to go home and get things ready. _Now for my part…_

I had to get Edward a little tipsy! Not drunk, we wanted him to have some control, but not all the control he usually had… I ran to my Caliber and took the flask of Goose that I always have with me and ran up to the study room. As expected, I see Cullen right away! I get closer and flick his head.

"hey man! What's up?"

"Oh, hey bro! I was just reading…"

"Classics again?? Oh, you are such a dork, C!" I gulped down a mouthful of goose and passed it to him. "Do you want some?"

"Sure."

Two hours later, I had him where I wanted him!

**BPov**

Alice is such a force of nature, especially when she is mad! After she helped me with the décor, she went on to install the cameras with Jazz. At 5:30, everything was ready so they left to go in the 'security' room. I went through everything in my head for the millionth time…

_Decorate his bedroom with clowns and other puppets…_ Checked

_Wear the outfit Alice gave to you… _Checked

_Wear some suitable make up_… Checked

_Turn on the cam_… Checked

_Turn on the bitch mode…_ almost there… I still feel bad about what we're going to do

So that leaves us with….

Yes! His arrival!

A few minutes before 6, I heard the door open and Edward come in with… OH MY GOD!! Little fella on hand! Fortunately, even though I thought that I was speechless, the

cold-hearted, slutty bitch side of me took the matter on her hands and purred, "Oh Edward, you've been such a bad boy by stealing your best friend's girl! I came to punish you…"

**EPov **

There are two things in the whole world that scare me shitless… Clowns and the cat woman! Both phobias started when I was nine years old on Halloween night! Emmett and I were watching, "_IT"_ on the TV, trying to prove to Jazz that we were brave enough to. It was then, that Bella came into the room shouting, "I am here! I am here! And you are DEAD," at the top of her lungs, dressed as a cat woman—her favorite character. I was so scared that I started screaming and crying and –yes it can get more embarrassing—calling for my MOM!!! Since then, I hate them with passion!

And there they were both in my freaking bedroom!!! I had ran into the house desperate with a hard on and ran into my room so that I could 'take the matters into my own hand,' because the last time Bella had a sleepover, I was with a ragging hard-on for the whole weekend—24/7! I was such in a hurry, that I freed myself from my pants as soon as the door was open without even thinking. When I looked up, I saw A HUGE clown on my bed and Bella in front of it, dressed as the aforementioned hateful comic character! It was then that I took in the rest of my room, which was decorated and resembled a bit of a freaking clown show and a playroom! I was so freaking scared that when I heard her talking to me, in such a dirty voice, I turned on my heels and run away screaming!!!

**EmPov **

As soon as he was out of the room, I got out of the walk-in and started laugh my ass off!!!! His expression was FREAKING HILARIOUS!!!!!!!!! Then I heard Alice and Jasper screaming, "We got it on video!! WE GOT IT ON FREAKING VIDEO!!!" And see Bellsie turning red as a tomato! She was amazing! Everything was perfect….

**I hope you all liked it!!**

**The links for their cars and outfits are in my profile!!**

**Again Cass HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!**

**Marianne**


	21. mcc101180

**by: mcc101180**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**A/N: This little piece of writing is just a small token of my never-ending gratitude and appreciation for boo and all the wonderful pimping that she has done. After looking at pictures of Kellan all dressed up and ready to party on Halloween, this came easily. Happy Birthday, boo! Hope you have a fantastic day. –Mel (mcc101180)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twi. All the rest is mine.**

**Tricks and Treats**

"Babe, are you almost ready? We're going to be late," I shouted.

Her response echoed through the bathroom door, "Almost, just another minute."

Checking myself in the mirror one final time, I turned as the door opened and she stepped into the bedroom. My heart stopped as my eyes travelled up her shapely legs, taking in the tight fitting fabric that was like Saran Wrap on her skin.

"Mmmm, you look good enough to eat," I said as I licked my lips making my way over to her.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she purred as she flicked her tongue out to trace my earlobe.

Her hand trailed down my body caressing my hardened chest before reaching the bulge that had begun to press against the leather of my pants the moment I caught sight of her. Her breasts were pert and the material of her dress barely covered them. Her legs seemed to go on for miles, and the milkyness of her skin was in subtle contrast to the dark material. The sensation of her hand stroking me caused me to release a groan that was a mixture of pleasure and frustration.

"Babe, we have to get going, you know how Alice gets when we are late. She'll have my head if we mess up her perfectly planned event."

Leaving was the furthest thing from my mind, but my sister was not one to be toyed with, especially not when it came to parties. I remember when I had shown up an hour late for the surprise birthday party she had thrown for our brother Edward, let's just say I had difficulty hearing for a week, and was sporting a limp as well. You'd never think that someone so tiny could pack such a punch, but looks can be deceiving.

"But Emmett baby, I was hoping to get a little_ treat _before the party. And if you are a good boy I might even do a little _trick_ for you." A grin spread across her lips, as I watched her pink tongue slip out and sweep across the bottom one.

_Fuck it._

No way could I pass up an invitation like that. Grabbing her around the waist, I pushed her back against the wall, and placed a rough kiss on her lips. A moan bubbled in her throat as she pulled me closer to her, allowing the full weight of my body to press into her. My cock was straining against her thigh, begging to be released. Her hands traversed the expanse of my chest, until they reached my neck; she undid the tie to my cape allowing it to fall to the floor. She pushed on the material of my shirt urging me to remove it, desperate to get to my skin underneath. Pulling the emblem clad armor from my chest I allowed it to join the cape.

I made to remove the mask, intent on increasing the pile of discarded costume items when Rose spoke softly, "Leave the mask on."

My lips and tongue attacked her with renewed fervor, making a trail down her throat, kissing and sucking until I reached her cleavage. My hands caressed her breasts, gliding over the satiny material.

"This has got to go," I mumbled as I reached to her back, pulling the zipper down, allowing the fabric to pool at her feet.

She stood there panting, her face and chest flushed as I took a step back to capture the vision before me. She had forgone wearing a bra, leaving her clad in only a tiny pink lace thong.

"Mmmm, Rosie baby, you certainly look good enough to eat. I wonder if you taste as sweet as you look. Only one way to find out I suppose."

I stalked toward her and scooped her in my arms, as a giggle escaped her lips. I placed her on the bed and spread her knees wide, while I hooked my thumbs in the sides of her panties, stripping them from her body. Without hesitation, my lips found her clit and I sucked hard, causing her hips to buck up and a deep moan to spring forth. I hummed in appreciation against her, and she bucked again.

"So sweet," I murmured.

My tongue made slow circles around her clit, as I inserted a finger into her. Setting a steady rhythm I pumped my fingers into her pussy until I felt her start to clench. She moaned my name and threaded her fingers into my curly hair, tugging furiously as she reached her peak. Feeling that she had been fully satisfied I backed away from her. My eyes caught sight of the clock and I realized we were already a half an hour late. My cock was painfully hard, but it would have to wait. I bent down to pick up Rose's costume so that she could redress, only to be halted by Rose's soft hands around my wrist.

"Now what do you think you're doing? I thought I told you I wanted a _treat_ before the party."

Her hand made its way to the zipper of my pants, and she made quick work of the belt and button before sliding it down. Being finally free from its confines, my cock stood erect inches from her face. She licked her lips seductively, before lowering her head and taking me fully inside her mouth.

"Oh my god, that feels amazing."

She traced my length with her tongue, swirling it around the head, alternating the force of her sucking. The feeling was so intense. I don't care how many times she's done this for me, it always feels like the first, and I feel like a teenage boy unable to hold his load. The pressure built and I was sure I wouldn't last much longer. I gently pushed on her shoulders to get her to back off. She was having none of it; instead of easing up she seemed to double her efforts, sucking more forcefully. Moments later I felt my balls clench and I released into the back of her throat. She greedily swallowed ever drop, licking around the head before letting go. My legs were weak and I swayed slightly as I reached down to help her to her feet. I kissed her lips, uttering my gratitude for having such an amazing wife. When she bent to reach for her dress, it was my turn to stop her. Seeing her ass propped in the air sent a signal straight to my dick and I felt myself harden again. _Really, didn't I just have the most amazing blowjob, and here I was getting hard. Oh the things this woman does to me._ She looked over her shoulder questioningly.

"You got your treat, and I recall something about a _trick_." I ground my erection against her ass, and heard her whimper.

"Lay down, big boy. I got something you are sure to enjoy."

I did as she commanded weaving my fingers together behind my head in anticipation of what was to come. She climbed on the bed and straddled my thighs with her back toward me. She placed her feet flat on the bed, and sunk down, taking me in fully. We groaned simultaneously at the sensation of being so wholly connected. She began to bounce up and down my cock, grinding as she made her way down. My hands found her hips and gripped lightly, allowing her to control the pace, but needing as much contact as possible. She leaned her head back, creating a delicious new angle and I couldn't fight the urge to thrust up into her any longer. As she brought her body down, I lifted mine, meeting her in the middle. She reclined fully, and I took over the pumping, hitting spots deep inside her. Slowly I felt her muscles tighten and it could not have come soon enough. I reached my hand to her clit and flicked it. That was all that was needed to send her over the edge. As the waves of ecstasy took over her body, the tightening pulled me right along with her. As we came down from our highs, breathing heavily, I turned her to take her in my arms and place a kiss on her forehead, her nose and finally her mouth. I whispered "I love you" and she smiled, returning my declaration and adding "my personal superhero". We rearranged our clothes, taking a final look in the mirror. We were the perfect pair, nemesis in dress, but match made in heaven when we stripped away the masks.

"Come on, babe. You may have nine lives, but this bird is sure to get skinned alive, and I'd rather do it sooner than later." She chuckled at my asinine remark over our costumes. "Oh and make sure you bring the whip, it might come in handy later."

I was the one chuckling over my comment this time. She slapped me playfully on the shoulder before placing a tender kiss on my lips and whispering, "It will definitely come in handy later."

_Well, it looks like it'll be a happy Halloween for sure._

**Once again, this was for boo on her special day. Hope you liked it and all your wishes come true.**

**And in case anyone was curious about the costumes, Emmett was dressed as Robin and Rose was dressed as Catwoman, whip and all. **


	22. mistertwister

**by: mistertwister**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Service Is Its Own Reward**

"Rosalie Hale, if you buy one more pair of heels I think you'll have about a thousand." Bella stood outside the window with her hand on her hip, head cocked to the side, while finishing her cigarette. "I mean, how many pairs does one woman really need?"

"These, my lovely, are Jimmy Choo. These are not just shoes. They are fashion art!" exclaimed Rosalie. Her blonde hair was tied back into a pony tail and she was dressed to the nines in a short black skirt, black stockings, platform heels, and a purple blouse opened just enough to hint at the supple mounds underneath. She looked almost business slutty. "I must try those on. They will complete my outfit for the movie premiere next week," she said, pointing to a pair of hot pink leopard print pony shoes. "The straps and the color are perfect, Bella."

"Could you be more Sex in the City?" Bella laughed.

"Well, beyond the shoes, take a look at those two beautiful men working inside. They look delicious, and since it's such a fabulous day, I have to at least go in and try _them_ on," Rosalie said, batting her eyes in a pretend display of flirtation.

"The shoes or the boys?" asked Bella.

"Why should a woman have to choose between either?"

"You're on your own, Rose. I'll meet you at lunch with Alice. Ciao!" Bella gave Rose a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, moving quickly from the embrace to a cab stand down the block.

Rosalie opened the door into the shop and strode in. It was small, with a big window facing the street and shoes and boots of all colors and sizes lining the walls to the left and the right of her. A large counter was located in the back of the store, where the two men stood, looking bored. They came to attention when Rose entered, and she made eye contact and smiled at each in turn. The bigger one was muscular, athletically built, and looked almost like a college football player. He wore a simple pair of black slacks and a tight, dark grey v neck sweater showcasing his finely sculpted body. He had slightly curly brown hair. The other man had retreated into the back room for a moment, and then emerged again. He had copper hair that was tossed and unkempt but still styled, and a good two days worth of scruff growing around his reddish lips, the tint looking like he was wearing makeup but he wasn't. He was wearing a black shirt with black slacks and a black blazer- he was a younger, hipper version of Johnny Cash. He was slightly rumpled, but his more casual style suited his look- one was preppy, the other one had that tasty, disheveled hipster look Rose loved so much in her men. One man was power, the other grace. Rose just couldn't choose.

Rose did her best to pretend to ignore both men, looking at the pony shoe she had eyed through the window. It had crisscrossing straps that laid over the top of the foot, and hot pink and black leopard print around the sides and heel. The heel was only four and a half inches, but as Rose held one she knew that it would be enough to add that extra touch to the dress she had bought last week. She knew that she definitely wanted the shoes. She also felt that familiar twinge beneath her skirt. She wanted the shoes, but she wanted something else even more. Both men were causing her desire to peak.

The larger man approached her first, "So nice to see you again, Ms. Hale. I hope you have been well?" The intro came off as over the top to Rose but he was trying to be the professional, as always. Emmett wanted so hard to impress her. Rose put the shoe down and bent over at the waist to grab a shoe on the lower shelf, her skirt inching up, revealing her garters and stocking tops. She was determined to give the boys a little show.

"I'm doing wonderfully, Emmett. Thanks for asking. How are you?"

"Very good. I'll be leaving for a trip to Mexico this weekend," Emmett responded.

Rose peered behind her, still bent over, and said "And how are you this morning, Edward? You're looking a bit dogged." she teased.

Edward smiled at her while leaning against the side of the counter. "Had too much to drink again last night. Went on a bit of a bender after my set at the pub. I'm better now though."

Emmett eagerly jumped in, "Is there anything special I can help you with today, Ms. Hale?"

"Actually, I'll need the help of both of you today." She stood up straight and turned to face both men who were now standing in front of her. "I must try these on in private." Rose was almost pouty and had turned coy. "Would you both be... interested… in helping me?"

Edward and Emmett looked at each other almost in shock, but after a second, both boys were eager. Rose picked up the pony shoes and began walking towards the back room. "No one else is here, correct?" She stopped and turned, looking at them over her left shoulder. "Why don't you lock the door then and help satisfy the customer. I promise I'll only bite if you ask me to".

All Emmett could choke out was a weak, "Yes, ma'am."

"Then come along boys. You'll make the sale, but I want to give you both a tip."

Once inside the back room, Rose quickly pulled Edward to her and began kissing him, then grabbing Emmett and pulling him to her from behind. "Take my skirt off, Emmett." He obliged, quickly dragging down the zipper as she continued to kiss Edward, revealing no panties underneath her garter belt. "I want your mouth on me Emmett," she moaned. "Lick my pussy hard," she commanded.

Emmett began to spread her apart and lap at her wet clit, licking up into it, then reversing and licking down into her swollen hole. He dragged his tongue across her swollen lips and explored every inch of her with his mouth, using his tongue to probe and lips to kiss. He strained from underneath to alternate licking and pressure on her mound, while Rose continued kissing Edward, unbuttoning his pants. _His cock is enormous and not yet fully hard!_ In one fluid movement, Rose dropped the pants and herself to the ground. While she was on all fours with Emmett buried tongue deep between her thighs, she took Edward's now throbbing cock into her mouth. He grunted in amazement and lust. She worked his shaft roughly, sucking and vigorously bobbing her head so quickly that saliva was starting to coat Edward down to his balls. She licked the head and then alternated sucking on each side of his shaft, down to the balls. She sucked both into her mouth and lapped at them while Emmett began to tongue fuck her, and rub her clit with his fingers. She licked back up to the top of Edward's cock and began deep throating as much as she could take. Knowing she was ready, she said, "Fuck me Emmett." with her mouth slightly full of Edward's cock.

Emmett got on his knees behind her, undid his pants and in one fell swoop he entered her wet, tight pussy, thrusting all the way to the hilt. He fucked her hard and quick, grabbing her hips and pulling her on and off his very thick dick. Rose took her left hand and began to massage her clit roughly back and forth, side to side. Emmett rode her hard, slamming into her all the while spreading her ass cheeks apart trying to open her even wider. She felt herself dripping with a combination of Emmett's saliva, pre cum and her own wetness. Emmett continued to ram her, his balls slapping against her with his rhythm.

Edward moaned gutturally and said loudly, "I'm cumming," as he let loose his load in her mouth. Rose swallowed each pulse in turn and focused on her own orgasm, her legs shaking and her pussy quivering from Emmett's almost violent thrusting. Her pussy tightened and began to push back on Emmett's cock. She let out a high pitched, "Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" and then felt Emmett spasm inside her and fill her with his load.

After cleaning up, all three of them walked out to the front of the store. While paying for the shoes at the counter, Rose inquired with a smile, "Same time next week, boys?" The shop was a favorite of hers for many wonderful reasons.


	23. mrstwister712

**by: mrstwister712**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

I admired her from across the room for most of the night. The way her long hair flowed down her back, the way her red dress clung to her every curve. I heard my heartbeat like a drum in my ears and felt the tightening of my pants. My desire for her affected my balance and my cock twitched as I stumbled over to her.

I flashed the small group of ladies chatting around her my dazzling smile and whispered in her ear, "I need you. Now."

She politely excused herself from the group of our family and friends and I lead her to the stairs by her delicate elbow. Stopping at the bottom, I cupped her face in my hands and stared into her violet eyes before I kissed her with all the wanton lust the night of flirting had built up. I pushed up against her, desperate to be as close to her as I could get. She sighed into my mouth and pressed her body in to my chest. I could not wait to get back to our house, so I led her up the stairs and into my childhood bedroom.

I pulled her inside and locked the door behind us, then trapped her between my muscular body and the door. I grabbed both of her wrists with my left hand and raised them above her head as I pushed her in to the door, attacking her lips with mine. My free hand glided up her knee and pushed under the hem of her dress, searching for the lacy piece of cloth separating the two of us. I let out a groan when all I found was her moist with anticipation. I knew she wanted it, but I could not stop myself from tasting her. Guiding her to the desk where we fell in love while doing our homework years ago, I lifted her up and placed her onto it. I swept the long blonde curtain, covering what I wanted to see, over her shoulder and pulled the top of her dress down. I pinched at her pebbly flesh and I lightly rolled her nipples between my long fingers. I bent over and took one into my mouth, rolling my tongue around it. She wiggled on the desk causing her dress to bunch up around her stomach and exposing her entire lower half to me.

I fell to my knees in front of her and gently grabbed one of her dangling appendages. I kissed up her leg, starting at the ankle and slowly working my way up to the apex between her thighs. I smiled when I saw her outer lips glistening and I reached the tip of my tongue out to lap her up while sliding two fingers in between her folds. She writhed underneath my tongue, jumping at every thrust of my fingers and nibble of my teeth. As her body clench around my fingers I looked up to watch her throw her head back and let out a moan from her open mouth.

The pounding in my ears was too much for me to bear, so I stood up and grabbed her waist with one arm to yank her closer. I crashed my mouth onto hers as she tapped on my forearm, thanking me for the orgasm I just gave her and silently telling me she was ready for more. She reached for my belt, and with very practiced hands, had my cock out of its restrictions within moments. She gasped at how hard I was for her; she had no idea what I had been thinking of doing to her all night. She licked her lips as she grabbed my length and she mirrored my earlier movements, grabbing my waist and pulling me inside her. She groaned with satisfaction as I entered her and wrapped her legs around me allowing for deeper access. My hands found her hips and I rocked her back and forth with me while my thumb pressed into her clit. Her hands moved up my back and over my shoulders. She laced her fingers in my hair and yanked my head to the side, exposing my neck to her. She kissed and licked along my collarbone while I pushed into her over and over. She was so warm and tight that I knew she was close. Her breathing hitched, so I fully withdrew and slammed back into her. On the fourth thrust, she bit down on my neck as her body milked me into submission.

She giggled as she hopped off the desk pulling and pushing at her dress until she was presentable. She kissed me hard as I zipped up my pants before grabbing my hand to lead me out of the room. I followed her down the stairs and back to the party. I stood behind her with my arms wrapped around her waist, not wanting to let her go. We turned around just in time to see my sister walking in with the cake. I leaned into her as our family and friends began to sing the traditional song and whispered in her ear, "Happy Birthday, love. Now go make a wish."


	24. Nostalgicmiss

**by: Nostalgicmiss**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

For Cass:

**Happy birthday, BB! I hope you know how much I appreciate you, twinnie. Nuff getting sappy like . . . You are fucking awesome and this is a huge fucking ILY!!! Have fun and enjoy your day :D**

**The New Kid in School  
**

_So whats your name new kid in school  
tell me something do you feel lonely...  
come sit next to me  
tell me honey do you feel lonely....come get closer to me  
it ain't that bad you know it really ain't that bad  
you cant avoid it you might as well enjoy it 'cause i doo  
WELL YOUR THE NEW KID IN SCHOOL!  
__**New Kid in School - The Donnas**_

"Where the fuck is she, dude?"

"Chill the fuck out, Edward," I sighed, throwing the ball at him again.

We'd been tossing the ball for an hour waiting for my neighbor, Bella, to come home from cheer camp. We were finally in our senior year and Bella had made squad captain or some shit, and had joined the team at some girlie retreat down in California for a month. Edward had been biding his time with me, and the fucker was driving me insane.

I'd known Bella my entire life, we had played together as kids and remained relatively close to one another, even with the peer pressure of high school drama. Edward had been my best friend since third grade, and had been crushing on Bella for almost as long. Finally, two years ago, she'd noticed him too, and the pair had been inseparable, fucking like rabbits at the drop of a hat. This month without her had made Edward miserable, and in turn was making me crazy.

"She was supposed to be home an hour ago, man!"

"She's a chick, Ed, they're always late! It's fashionable or some shit."

"You're such a douche. No wonder Jessica dumped your ass."

"I dumped her ass, asshole. And for the record, she's a psycho bitch from hell who's still stalking my ass."

"Oh yeah? I heard she was fucking Newton."

"Because I keep saying no!" I laughed, throwing a curved ball at him.

The loud rumble of Bella's truck could be heard from a mile away and I couldn't help but laugh as Edward's attention moved directly to the sound. He was so pussy whipped, but it was kinda fun to watch because Bella was the only person who could bring that side of him out. To everyone else, he was Edward Cullen, quarterback of the Forks Spartans football team.

Bella's truck pulled into her drive, and I could see the smile lighting up her face as she threw it in park and pushed against the metal door, that stuck more often than not, in an attempt to escape.

"Edward," she laughed as she ran towards him, tripping over her own feet as she did, sending Edward hurtling towards her so she wouldn't hit the ground.

Bella was an anomaly, she could barely walk without tripping over air, but when it came to dancing, or cheering, she was graceful and fluid. It made absolutely no sense at all, but that was Bella.

"Baby, I missed you," Edward laughed, kissing her temple as he set her on her feet again.

"I missed you too. I can't believe it's been a month."

"I fucking can!"

"Hey, Jazzy," she laughed playfully. "He been driving you crazy?"

"You have no idea!" I drawled out languorously.

Edward leaned over and punched my arm with a pointed look. He hated when I picked out his pussy whipped ways. Like I gave a shit, he may be the quarterback, but as the running back I could easily take his ass down when I wanted to.

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed as she clung to Edward, her tiny arms gripping his waist as tightly as she could. Whatever shit I said about the two of them, it was evident they loved one another, I just enjoyed busting their balls.

"I forgot to tell you, we have a new girl, her parents are moving here from Seattle for some reason, and she's going to be spending her senior year at Forks high. We met at the conference thing, she only found out a week ago, so I spoke with the girls and we're letting her on the team seeing as Jess bailed." Bella gave me a pointed look at Jess' name.

"What?"

"You know what, Jasper. I told you not to mess with her. She and Lauren got into this massive fight over you and she quit."

"You didn't like her. I see it as doing you a favor."

"That's not the point, I'm just lucky Rosalie is transferring. Otherwise we'd be one short."

"Rosalie?" Edward asked, his lips brushing over her collar making Bella shiver. I fucking hated noticing that shit.

"Yes, and she's coming over, that's why I was late. So you two better be on your best behavior, and Jasper . . ." She paused, giving me yet another pointed look. "Don't even think about it!"

"I promise nothing, Bells. You know how that shit goes down."

"Just try, please, for me?"

"Fine!"

"Thank you."

We made our way into Bella's house. Thankfully her dad, the chief of police, spent most of his time at the office leaving her house empty for us to hang out in. We didn't really socialize all that much outside of the three of us, so it made life easier.

I made my way to the kitchen, hoping the chief had done some grocery shopping in Bella's absence. I knew my mom had been bringing him over food almost every night, Bella did all of the cooking, so she hadn't wanted him to starve. I was rifling through the fridge when I heard the front door open.

In all honesty, I wasn't excited at the prospect of another person invading our lives. Jessica had been a nightmare. I had dated outside of our circle before, but Forks wasn't exactly an ocean of opportunity when it came to women.

I had broken up with Jessica about three months ago after she'd thrown a tantrum over me not taking her anywhere. She had also accused me of fucking Bella on the side. I could take the not taking her anywhere bullshit, but as far as Bella went, the girl was like my fucking sister, and having a skank bitch like Jessica talking shit like that, I knew it was time to kick her ass to the curb.

Unfortunately, she didn't take no for an answer and so I had to take further action and let the ice queen Lauren Mallory blow me under the bleachers. It wasn't one of my finer moments, but fuck, it got Jessica off my balls so I couldn't complain.

I made my way out into the living room where I heard the voices of my friends mingled in with a silk like voice of someone new. The moment I laid eyes on her, I knew I was fucked. Her blonde hair ran in cascading soft curls down her back, they swept over her shoulder and hung loosely over the most beautiful breasts I had seen in my fucking life.

Her tiny waist bowed out gently to her narrow but full hips. I almost fucking came when she turned around and I saw her pert and rounded ass. She was like a wet fucking dream.

"Jasper, this is Rosalie. Rosalie, this is Jasper," Bella said with a smile.

The moment my name was mentioned, she turned slowly, her vibrant blue eyes were sparkling in the dim light that filtered through the living room window. I was fucked. Doubly so. There was no way I could keep the loose agreement I'd given Bella. The moment our eyes made contact, I knew there was no denying her, and I could see the decision in her eyes just as clearly.

"Nice to meet you, Jasper. Bella's told me a lot about you."

"All good I hope," I said laughing like a retarded hyena on crack. My dick was making my jeans a little tighter, straining against the material as it attempted its own escape.

Rosalie gave me a knowing look before turning around to look at Bella with a distinct look that said 'you never told me he was mentally incompetent.'

I had never had this trouble in front of a chick and my embarrassment was over-shadowed only by the very prominent arousal that was currently pressing up against the seam of my jeans.

We sat for two hours just talking. Well, in reality they were talking, I just sat there fucking gawking at Rosalie. Cheer and squad came up multiple times in their conversation, but that was about all I was able to extract from their high pitched, fast talking conversation about the last four weeks.

Edward excused himself about twenty minutes later and I suspected he'd disappeared to rub one out, but was surprised when Bella excused herself five minutes later to follow him.

Rosalie and I sat in silence for what felt like an eternity before she spoke.

"So, seeing as you were able to push words from your mouth earlier, I'm assuming you're not a mute. I can also tell by the way you've been checking out my tits and ass that you're not gay. So, what's the deal, Jasper?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Rosalie slid across the couch, her floral scent dragging me further into the twisted and animalistic daydreams and fantasies I'd been harboring about her since she'd arrived. The heat of her body seemed much like a heated wall of pure unadulterated lust that hung between us.

My hands ran through my blond hair like I had a nervous tick or some shit. This chick was making me fucking crazy.

"I'm talking about the way you've been eyefucking me and not doing a goddamn thing about it."

Oh sweet mother of God. This bitch wanted to hop on my nuts just as much as I wanted her too. The visions of taking her right here on the fucking couch amplified as she closed the distance between us completely.

"Who said I wasn't going to do anything about it?"

Rosalie smiled. Her fucking perfect straight teeth dipping into the damp flesh of her plump bottom lip. Her pink tongue danced behind it like a fucking invitation, one I was more than happy to take her up on.

I leaned towards her throwing caution to the fucking wind and ignoring the voice in the back of my head that reminded me of my promise to Bella. Rosalie was practically handing me a fucking invitation, and no man could have resisted that.

I twisted my fingers into the soft hair at the base of her neck. The strands felt like liquid gold as they twisted around the digits. I pulled her to me roughly, my need outweighing my chivalry as my lips finally met hers.

The soft silkiness of the supple skin formed around my own, there wasn't an ounce of resistance from her either. Her body closed the distance easily, pressing up against mine as my tongue brushed her lips roughly.

Her lips parted allowing my tongue entrance into the hot wet cavern of her mouth. My dick throbbed painfully in my pants, rubbing against the seam that ran along my crotch.

Rosalie threw one of her long perfect legs over my legs, straddling me. Her blonde hair fell like a curtain on either side of us as she raised herself above me, her lips meeting the urgency of my own. Her hips rolled over mine making me growl into her mouth like a fucking animal.

I let my hands work down her body to her ass, my fingers digging into the flesh and pulling her down on my throbbing cock, needing some kind of fucking friction before I fucking exploded.

Rosalie moaned into my mouth, moving her hips on her own volition.

"How long do they normally take?" she asked around my lips, her hands moving down over my abs towards my rock hard dick.

"An hour, at the very least," I growled back, my teeth sinking into her plump bottom lip.

"Good," she groaned, rocking back from me and pushing to her feet. She held out her hand to me with a fucking smile that almost made me come. "But I think it's better to be safe than sorry."

I didn't need to be asked twice, I was on my feet in a second, my hand gripping hers as I pulled her towards the half bath that was under the stairs.

"Damn, aren't you romantic!" she laughed, hopping onto the counter beside the sink and wrapping her fingers around my shirt so she could pull me to her.

"You got a better alternative?" I asked, my fingers pushing up the tiny fucking skirt she was wearing.

"God, you're so much sexier when your mouth is shut!"

I could have said the same for her, but I figured it wouldn't work in my favor, so I kept my mouth shut.

My fingers curled around a tiny scrap of material that was supposed to pass as her panties, and I pulled them down her legs slowly, dropping to my knees as they moved down around her calves. Her fingers tangled in my blond hair, tugging on the strands as I let my breath blow against her already wet pussy.

I should've fucking known she'd be wet and ready, I just hadn't planned on the divinity of her arousal. I pushed her legs to the side the moment I let the thongs fall to the floor. Being a guy, I noted the flimsy black lace of the fucking things and reminded myself to pocket the damn things before she could put them back on.

My fingers gripped her hips and pulled her to the edge of the counter, my shoulders forcing her legs apart as the soft damp flesh of her ass stuck to the counter. I released my death grip on her hips and ran one of my fingers down her bare folds, dipping them into her as I reached her wet entrance.

Her hips bucked and her walls trembled the moment my finger was buried inside of her, her musical voice let out a soft moan as my finger curled and pulled out of her completely.

I looked up into her eyes, the blue was sparkling in the white light of the tiny room, excitement etched into her features as I put my finger to my lips and sucked at her taste. I added a second finger to my mouth, dampening it before moving them both to the hot entrance of her sex.

I pushed them in slowly as she moaned again, she moved her hips forward, making it easier for me to move my head closer to the fucking holy land. I blew a stream of cool air down her folds, reaching my fingers as they pumped in and out of her slowly.

Her fingers tightened in my hair as she groaned, pushing my head towards her clit with more force than I could have ever attributed to a chick her size. I went with it, my tongue dipping between the folds and finding the small nub of sensitive flesh.

"Oh fuck, Jasper," Rosalie moaned from above me, her legs moving further apart to accommodate me. I let my tongue circle the bundle of nerves as my fingers continued their ministrations. I pushed closer to her, gripping her in my teeth as I flicked at the flesh I held there.

"So good," Rosalie panted above me, her hands came down from my hair and gripped the counter as the tempo of my fingers picked up. She was going to come before I fucked her, she was too fucking divine to be a one time lay, multiple would guarantee me another shot at this chick.

I could feel her tensing around my fingers as I added a third, she was on the brink of coming for the first time. My dick, on the other hand, was beginning to suffocate in my jeans, I needed to get her off quickly so I could release the fucking tension that was running through my body like an electrical current.

"Right fucking there," she hissed above me, as I flicked and pumped like my dick depended on it. "Oh, God."

Her walls clamped down around my fingers as her body arched towards me. She was panting heavily as she whimpered and moaned into the small space surrounding us. Her petite frame vibrating with pleasure as her fingers moved and tugged at my hair again.

I pulled my fingers out slowly, letting my tongue run up and down her folds before removing her hands so I could stand up. Her eyes were still closed, her head was all the way back, leaning against the mirror as her long blonde hair fell in waves behind her. Her tongue ran along her bottom lip as she fought for air.

My eyes moved down to her chest, her tits were heaving with the intensity of her breaths, the soft flesh bulging over the top of her shirt with every intake. I could have been a gentleman and waited for her to recover, but I was entirely too fucking needy for that shit. My fingers pulled back the material of her sweater and bra and my lips covered the hardened peak all in the same breath.

Rosalie groaned sexually as her head snapped up from it's place on the mirror.

"Jesus, Jasper. Give a girl some warning," she panted heavily, her hands gripping my shoulders.

I ignored her verbal communication and let my hands wander to the neglected nipple.

"Oh fuck, you're better than I thought you would be mute boy," she moaned, her voice gravelly with passion. I growled around the nub of flesh, sinking my teeth into it harder.

Her body arched again as her legs wrapped around my waist, locking behind me in the awkward angle we were in. My denim clad dick rubbed against her bare pussy, making me groan against the flesh of her chest.

Her hands moved over my shoulders and over my back towards my jeans as I moved my mouth to the other hardened nipple. She ran her dainty fingers along the waist of the denim until she couldn't move any further.

"Stand up, Jasper."

"Why?" I growled around her nipple as I circled it with my tongue.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed or not, but you can't fuck with your jeans on, dickhead."

I grazed my teeth along the flesh as I pulled back slowly from her chest. She moaned roughly as I released it after one last roll of my tongue.

"Jesus, the things I want you to do to me."

"Any time, beautiful," I said, standing up to my full height.

She smirked at me as she slid from the counter, her fingers moved quickly to the button of my jeans as her lips found mine again. Knowing she could probably taste herself on my lips made my dick twitch painfully, I needed something and soon.

She moved the zipper down slowly before pushing the material down over my hips. Her hands slid under the cotton of my boxer briefs fingering the trail if hair that descended from my navel. A stutter of breath fell from my lips as her warm hand encircled my twitching dick.

"You're a big boy, Jasper."

"Thanks Darlin'," I answered, nibbling down her jaw to her ear as she slid her hand up and down my shaft.

My teeth sank into the supple skin of her neck as her thumb made a sweep over the head of my dick, making my body implode and pull towards my cock with excitement.

"You have protection?" she asked, her hot breath penetrating the shirt I was wearing.

"Back pocket, in my wallet."

Her hands released me as she descended slowly to her knees, my jeans were pooled around my ankles, but she pulled the boxer briefs down with her as she moved. She fumbled around in my jeans until she found the condom.

Before she stood up again, the tip of her hot wet tongue circled the head of my dick. My hands tangled into her hair roughly as the hot wet sensation traveled up my dick and made my veins pump the fire around my body.

"Jesusfuckingchrist."

"You like that?" she asked, running her hot wet tongue down my shaft and back to the tip again.

My breathing had turned embarrassingly loud, so I looked down at her and nodded. It felt fucking amazing. She smirked up at me, her tongue running along her lips. We stared at one another for a while before she seemed to make a decision.

Her hot wet mouth enveloped my cock, she moved forward letting it push deeper towards her throat. The moment my sensitive head touched the wet heat at the back of her mouth, my body turned into a ball of fucking fire, my dick seemed to suck every inch of energy towards it as she continue to pump her mouth along my shaft. Her tiny hand gripped what wouldn't fit into her mouth and she worked them both in tandem as her other hand massaged my balls.

If she kept this shit up, I wasn't going to fucking last long. She moaned sending a vibration through my dick and into my body. Beads of sweat broke out on my forehead as I tried to hold back on coming fully into her hot mouth.

I wanted to be inside of her though, and as much as I was enjoying her giving me outstanding head, my drive to feel her come around me was stronger.

"Rosalie," I groaned throatily, hoping she would be able to make her name out in the incoherent sound of my voice. "I want you."

Rosalie pulled back slowly, the cool air of her breath coming from her nose hit my sensitive dick making the need even greater.

I watched her roll the rubber onto my dick before she made her way up my body again, her lips meeting mine.

"Fuck me, Jasper."

She only had to ask once.

I picked her up and put her down on the counter. Her long ass legs stretched out around the sides of me and touched the wall behind as she braced herself.

I grabbed my dick, guiding it to her entrance, and pushed only the head in before releasing it and gripping her hips. My eyes met hers, blue on blue as I pushed into her slowly. Her breath caught in her throat as I filled her completely.

"Oh fuck," I grunted, as the hot, wet heat of her surrounded me thoroughly. She was tighter than I thought she would be, her walls clamped around my dick as her eyes fluttered. Her hot, wet mouth had nothing on this, this was like my mecca.

"Yes," she murmured slowly as I started to pull out. Her body arched as her hips rolled, making the sensation almost too pleasurable.

I sank into her again, enjoying her responsive moan to the friction we were creating. I moved a little quicker, burying myself into her heat and pushing back the pressure that sat waiting to explode into her the moment she finally came around me.

She pulled one of her legs towards her chest and stretched it up over my shoulder as I continued to pound into her. I turned my head kissing her calf. Straining against my urge to release as her body reacted with writhes and moans.

We moved together, her arms and legs moving with me as I continued to push into her, we were panting loudly in the small space, our bodies becoming damp with sweat as the mirror behind her fogged up.

I could feel the moment she got close to her release. Her walls clenched down around me creating more friction than I could handle. I couldn't hold off much longer, the tension was like a bomb waiting to push my release out from my body and send wave upon wave through me.

"Jasper, oh shit, Jasper," she called out as her body arched forward and into me. I let go of myself feeling the explosion sending a chain reaction through my body. My muscles tensed behind it, following the pressure as it moved to my dick. Heat spread down my shaft as my whole body tensed with the last plunge.

All of my muscles released as the last of the pressure spilled from me, and I collapsed onto her. Supporting my weight with my forearms as I kissed her from her breasts up to her lips.

"Damn, Jasper, I didn't think you would be that good," Rosalie said between breaths, her leg slipping from my shoulder.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I laughed, standing up slowly and pulling off some tissue so I could pull off the rubber with minimal mess.

"We may have to do that again."

"Oh really?"

She raised her eyebrows slowly, and I couldn't do anything but lean forward and kiss her. I hated to admit it, but this girl could have me whenever the fuck she wanted me. She was beautiful, she seemed smart, and she was a fucking good lay.

"Anytime, beautiful."

She gave me a smile that almost made me hard again.

"We'd better get back out there," she sighed contentedly.

I nodded and helped her off of the counter, giving her a kiss on the forehead before bending down to pull up my pants. I picked up the small piece of black lace and made sure she saw me pocket them.

We arranged ourselves in silence, ensuring we looked semi decent before we stepped out of the bathroom. Rosalie pulled my cell from the front pocket of my jeans and started hitting numbers.

I could hear her phone ringing from somewhere in the living room and raised my eyebrows.

"I need to be able to call you," she smirked before pushing my phone back into my pocket.

She turned and opened the door, stepping out into the living room, with one last smoothing of her skirt. My first inclination had been right. I was fucked.


	25. phoenixhunter47

**by: phoenixhunter47**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**A/N:** Thanks to **Britpacksuccubus** for her fabu beta skillz. If you're not reading her fic **I Get Off** why the hell not? It's deliciously dirty and I promise you won't be disappointed.

The Marvel of DC

**Summary: **Batsy, Sups and Spidey all help Bella give Edward the perfect birthday gift. Written for miztrezboo**'s birthday.**

As Bella and Edward sat cross legged on his big double bed, Bella bit her bottom lip in anticipation. It wasn't the first time they had been alone in his bedroom but today was the most important day. Today Edward held in his hands, one of the most significant gifts she would ever give him.

Edward fingered the shiny paper reverently before sliding his finger under the tape. He knew that Bella had worked every weekend since Christmas, at Newton's Hardware Store, and he felt guilty that she had spent her savings on his present.

"You really didn't have to get me anything, Bella." Edward's voice was quiet as he considered if what he had said, had hurt his best friend's feelings. Bella simply shrugged her shoulders and smiled. She knew she didn't have to, but Edward was the closest friend she had, and she would do anything for him. It hadn't escaped Bella's attention that, in recent months, her feelings for Edward had grown. But she wasn't prepared to risk her friendship to pursue unrequited…love?

Bella watched eagerly as he slid the silver paper off the gift. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as his eyes widened in shock before flitting between her face and the latest edition to his collection, now sitting in his palms.

"You…I…but…how?" Edward finally questioned, clearly stunned by her thoughtfulness.

"It's not the one I wanted to get you, but you have no idea how hard Detective Comics #27 is to find. Not to mention how expensive…" she mumbled that last of her sentence as she trailed off. Edward knew exactly how much #27 cost. He also knew exactly how much Superman #76 cost, yet here it was in front of his very eyes.

"Bella," he whispered, "I can't take this, it's too much." But even as he spoke, his fingertips moved over the protective wrapping, tracing the characters on the cover.

"Don't be silly, of course you can. It's no different to the Comic Con tickets you gave me at Christmas," she dismissed.

Edward reached for her hand and brushed his thumb over her knuckles. His touch was intimate and caused Bella to shiver slightly at the contact. His eyes locked with hers and he wished more than anything he could tell her - hell, show her - how much this gift meant to him. No one else was as sweet to him as Bella was and for the last two years, Edward had fought to keep his emotions in check. He didn't want to be known as the guy who jumped his best friend. He would sooner have her as his friend than not at all.

Becoming uncomfortable in the current atmosphere, Bella broke the silence in the only way she knew how.

"Of course, even Batsy _and_ Sups don't compare to the awesomeness that is Spiderman." She leaned back on her hands, still facing Edward, the hint of a smile gracing her lips. Ten of their seventeen years had been spent having the exact same argument. The results were always the same. They would both concede, there'd be no real winner, but the temptation to tease each other was just too great.

"You did not just go there!" Edward exclaimed in disbelief. "I hold here in my hands the very first collab of _Batman_ and _Superman_ and you're declaring Peter Parker as superhero extraordinaire?" He made sure to emphasize the names of his comic book heroes. Bella knew that her silly given nicknames made his blood boil.

"Hey! Superman is an alien and Batman is a vigilante. Peter Parker is just an average guy trying to make the best of his situation. He's an inspiration to the little people. There's a hero inside us all." Bella nodded her head firmly as Edward rolled his eyes playfully.

"Bruce Wayne uses his powers for good. He uses his wealth and resources to protect the people of Gotham City. He's an everyday hero too," Edward argued.

"Fancy gadgets, does _not_ a hero make. Marvel heroes are victims of cataclysmic events. It must be so hard for Bruce to sit in Wayne manor surrounded by his toys," Bella goaded.

Edward snorted, "Cataclysmic events?" he asked incredulously. "Circus freaks are more like it!" His eyes shone as Bella sat up abruptly, her face scarlet and her own eyes blazing.

As she shifted onto her knees, now towering over him, she shrilled, "Freaks?!" Edward laughed, putting aside his gift. He was enjoying her little outburst at his provocation. Bella lunged for him, pushing against his shoulders and pinning him to the bed. "Like you can talk. DC heroes aren't even relatable. Descendants of Greek Gods; alien races; and you have your fair share of 'freaks' as you lovingly call them. Fish Boy, Captain Speedy, Robin Hood!"

Her chest rose and fell quickly, brushing against Edward's as they both tried to steady their breathing. It didn't escape their attention that Bella was now straddling his waist, while Edward's hands rested lightly on her hips. This was most definitely new. _This_ wasn't part of their usual debate.

Embarrassed by their current position, Bella shifted in an attempt to get up. But Edward held her firmly where she sat, the slight movement not helping _his_ current embarrassment. Bella's hands slid from his shoulders and pressed into the sheets on either side of his head. She felt the warmth of his breath fan across her face and she closed her eyes, losing herself in the moment.

"Bella?" Edward whispered from underneath her. The sudden urge to feel her lips on his was too strong; he was about to risk everything. "Can I ask for something?"

With her eyes still closed, Bella took a shaky breath. "Anything."

"Kiss me?" Edward held his breath as her eyes flew open, and he searched her face for any indication that he had crossed a line.

"Why? Because it's your birthday?" Her eyes were sad as she spoke and the half-hearted smile that flickered across her lips, didn't reach her eyes.

Edward moved his hand, placing it on her cheek and tracing her lower lip with his thumb. "No, because I want you to. I think I always have." Bella's smile lit up her whole face and her eyes danced with emotions that Edward had only dreamed of seeing there.

She lowered her face towards his and just before their lips touched, Bella spoke. "Me too."

**A/N:** From one Dweeb Diva to another, I hope you have a great birthday Cass. Sending kitty licks from Kellan your way, bb.

Detective Comics #27 (first comic to feature The Batman) $575k approx - http://www (DOT) comicsalliance (DOT) com/2009/05/01/the-10-most-expensive-comics-ever/

DC COMICS SUPERMAN #76 $425 approx. This is the first comic to feature both Batman and Superman - http://comics (DOT) ha (DOT) com/common/view_?Sale_No=18061&Lot_No=11605


	26. ShearEnvy

**by: ShearEnvy**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Happy Birthday, Wifey! :) Sgt. Emmett decided he wanted to tell you a little bit of his story, so I thought I'd write a little outtake from Making the Cut in EmPOV for you on your special day! Hope you enjoy this little venture into the mind of Sgt. Emmett Swan. ;)**

**xoxoxoxo**

"Seriously, Emmett," she said, looking at me with her arms crossed, "with all the fucking women in the Phoenix area, why does it have to be one of my friends?"

I walked over to where she was standing in the kitchen and slung my arm around her shoulders, shaking her a little to get her to loosen up. I knew she wasn't really mad at me, but she was trying really hard to convince me otherwise so I had to play along or she _would _be angry and that was the last thing I wanted.

Bella and I had always had an exceptionally close relationship. Even as kids, our parents were shocked at how well we played together and how protective I was of her from the minute they brought her home. I may have been only three, but I knew she was small and fragile and she needed me to watch over her - my parents had both explained that to me over and over before she was born and I took it to heart as much as anyone could at such a small age.

Through the years, we had argued and had our differences just like all other siblings, but Bella and I always worked it out. I couldn't deny that at times I purposely did things to annoy her and got such a fucking kick out of it when it worked. Like when I started calling her "Stinkerbell". I thought I was going to lose the option to have kids of my own someday when I came up with that one, but her reaction to it was so fucking priceless that I couldn't stop myself from doing it. Eventually it became the norm, much to her dismay and still, to this day, I struggled to call her by her given name.

"Come on, Stinkerbell, don't be mad at me." I looked down at her and flashed her the smile that usually got me out of trouble with her, hoping it would work because there was no fucking way I was going to be able to explain _why _I was so interested in Rosalie...all I knew was that I was. As soon as I saw her any thought of tapping Shortcake's ass had disappeared - and with how hot Alice was, that was saying a whole hell of a lot. I felt an instant attraction to her and by the expression on her gorgeous face when she looked up and saw me standing there in my uniform, I was pretty sure she was feeling the same damn thing. _Yep, the fucking uniform works _every_ god damn time._

After talking to her for awhile, I realized that she was a lot more than just a pretty face and a banging body. Underneath the beautiful exterior was an intellect that both shocked me and made me really fucking hot. A weaker man might have been intimidated by her intelligence, but I was no dumbass. I liked my women smart and confident and she was both. But on top of being beautiful and fucking smart as hell, she was sweet and had an amazing sense of humor. Yeah, Rosalie Hale was the complete package and there was no way I was going to let her slip through my fingers, regardless of how my little sister felt about it.

I knew why Bella was giving me shit and I couldn't really blame her for it. If things went south with Rosie and me, it could make things between them pretty awkward... but I was fairly certain she had nothing to worry about. I saw how Rosie looked at me. I could see it in her face that she was into me and she had her hand on me in some capacity all through dinner. When Bella finally told me about that douchebag ex-boyfriend of hers, Rosalie comforted me like someone who'd known me longer than just a few hours. She wanted me. Just as much as I wanted her. And Emmett Swan never failed with the ladies...ever.

If Bella was pissed at what happened in front of her earlier, I knew she'd be even more so when she found out what happened when I took Rosie back to the salon to pick up her car. We had sat in my Jeep for a few minutes saying our goodbyes and exchanging phone numbers when I realized I wasn't ready to let her go. Something inside of me craved something more before we parted ways and although in my mind I thought it was too forward of me, my body wasn't listening.

I sat back in my seat and turned my head to look at her as she was typing my number into her cell phone. It wasn't the first time I had looked at her, but it was really the first time that night that I truly saw her beauty for what it was. Rosalie Hale was a goddess. She had long blonde hair that fell down her back in loose waves and big blue eyes that peeked out from under the longest lashes I had ever seen in my life. The smile that graced her face as she turned to look at me when she was done was breathtaking and when the blush suffused her cheeks, because she saw how I was staring at her and drinking in her beauty, I just couldn't stop myself.

Without a moment's hesitation, I jumped out of the Jeep and walked over to her door, opening it and offering my hand to help her out. She took my hand and I pulled her forward, her body crashing into mine as I wrapped my arms around her waist and lowered her feet to the ground. She looked up at me with a startled expression but didn't pull away, which only served to make my desire for her grow, along with my cock.

I brushed her hair off of her shoulder and bent my head to her, sliding my hand behind her neck and gently pulling her face to mine. Her eyes were wild with anticipation as my lips sought hers in a desperate need to claim her in any way I could. Our lips found a rhythm as we explored each other with our hands, hers starting in my hair and slowly sliding down my back until she reached my ass and forcefully pulled me toward her. I groaned in shock as my dick found friction against her hip, not expecting her forwardness but enjoying it, nonetheless.

Before I knew it, our tongues were mingling together as I tried to gather the strength I needed to pull away from her so we could both take a well needed breath. In the back of my mind I kept telling myself that if we didn't stop soon, we were going to take things too far and I knew this thing between us was too good to ruin due to overzealous hormones.

I gently pulled away from her, rubbing her cheek with my thumb as I took a deep breath and inhaled her floral scent. Her gaze was intense, her eyes sparkling with the lust that burned between us. A smile crept over her beautiful lips which were swollen from the hot make out session we had just engaged in, and as I returned her smile I had a moment of clarity.

Rosalie had grabbed my ass! _Oh my God, she is the female version of me...I should find that disturbing, but it's actually pretty fucking hot._

"Emmett! Are you listening to me?" Bella's elbow in my ribs, along with her annoying shriek, yanked me back out of my head.

"Jesus, take it easy!" I rubbed my side emphatically and narrowed my eyes at her to let her know that shit just wasn't cool. "Now, what were you babbling about?"

"That's what I thought," she said, shaking her head and crossing her arms in front of her. "I _said_ that you better not forget how fucking cool and understanding I'm being about this, Emmett. You're lucky I'm giving you a pass on the deal we made before you moved in and trusting that you know what you're doing with this whole thing. I would hope, if the situation were reversed, you'd do the same for me." _Oh motherfucking hell, why do I_ _get the feeling she's trying to tell me something? And whatever the hell it is, I'm not going to like it._

Bella wrapped her arm around my waist and gave me a sideways hug before smiling at me and giving me a quick punch in the stomach. She grimaced, shaking her hand in pain because I had abs of fucking steel and she hadn't really thought that whole thing through very well before doing that shit.

"Night," she said, walking toward the stairs. She turned around and faced me before continuing, "Don't disappoint me, Em. I'm counting on you."

She had always counted on me because she knew she could, and I had no intention of letting her down. I had let her down when I moved away and left her to her own devices. That was when she got involved with the tool that she just broke up with, the one who the girls all feared was not out of her life for good. I wasn't about to let that happen to her again. Yes, I trusted her judgment but I also loved her enough to know it wasn't always the best when it came to men.

I'd give my life for my sister, no questions asked, and I knew she'd do the same for me. That's just how we were.


	27. snshyne

**by: snshyne**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**A Brunette Walks Into a Bar  
**

**RPOV**

Alice, Bella and I sit around the bar at Tonic and ordered another round of chocolate cake shots. It's amazing how the yellow liquid swirling in the glass tastes exactly like a warm, home baked chocolate cake. We take our shots and slam the glasses back down on the counter. Bella gives a small shudder and I lick my lips while Alice watches the door.

"Any minute now," she calls past my shoulder. The three of us smile wide as we wait for the fun to begin.

As if reading their cue, the door swings open and they saunter in like they own the place. First, the 'Blond Hunk' as Alice likes to call him, walks in and I can feel the electric energy radiating off of her as she bounces in her seat. Then in walks Bella's choice, the 'Green Eyed God', and he takes his place next to his blond friend, greeting people that start to gather around them. Finally, in walks my tasty piece of eye candy and the hair on my skin immediately starts to prickle.

You can just see the way people gravitate towards them from the moment they cross over the threshold. It makes me fucking hot thinking about being around it. I've never been a shy girl. I'm a go-getter. I see what I want and I go after it, but something about my eye candy stops me from tackling him and having my way.

Over the last few weeks, I've learned that his name is Emmett Cullen and the other two are his brothers Jasper and Edward. Since then, Bella has been scrawling Edward's name with hers all over any piece of paper she can get her hands on. Such a romantic. I tease her about it, but truthfully, I want Emmett just as badly.

Ever since the first Friday night here three weeks ago, Emmett has been the star in my dreams and I played his leading lady. I've dreamt about what it would feel like to have his cock in my mouth or feel his warm tongue lick my clit. I've gotten myself off to visions of me riding him like a thoroughbred. But every time I would even think of going near him, I would lose my nerve or see him laughing with some girl. Granted, I never saw him leave with them.

"Tonight's the night," Alice calls from behind me, causing me to turn away from Emmett.

"What are you talking about?" Bella and I ask in unison.

"You'll see," Alice responds.

I just roll my eyes and turn back to look at Emmett. Except, Emmett isn't there. I scowl at Alice for making me miss him, telling her that if he left, I am going to be pissed at her. Alice simply giggles at me and orders another round of shots. We take the shots and then I pull my girls out onto the dance floor. I need to release some of this energy I was storing and the only thing that surpasses dancing is fucking, which clearly is not happening.

The music blares out into the dance floor and I can feel the four shots and two beers coursing through my veins, while the baseline of the song vibrates my entire body from the ground up. I love this feeling, the feeling right after buzzed and before fucked up. Inhibitions are lowered, but not completely gone. It's the time when anything can and will happen.

Alice, Bella and I are all lost in our own little trance. Heads bobbing, hips swaying, arms in the air, long hair flying in every direction. Just enjoying ourselves, working our bodies to the beat of the music in sensual patterns hoping to lure our prey. A few times I slow my movements to let my eyes dart around the bar, hoping to catch sight of my eye candy. I try not to let it disappoint me when I don't see him. It's still early; I know he hasn't gone home.

I turn back around to my girls and join them once again as our bodies slide against each other in slippery motions, causing every man (and some women) in our vicinity to stare. Yeah, we're hot and we know it. Look, but don't fucking touch. Bella is in front of me, hands above her head as I run my hands up and down her sides and Alice joins the mix, rubbing her body against ours and running her hands through her hair. My eyes are closed and I'm lost in the music when I hear Bella let out a flirtatious giggle. I open my eyes and look over her head to see a startling pair of green eyes watching us, but mainly her. Edward reaches out to her and pulls her to him in one move that causing her to squeal. Immediately his hands move to her ass and they start to grind to the music.

I move to turn around and see what the fuck Alice is doing, when my line of sight is cut off by my eye candy.

"Looking for me beautiful?"

All thoughts of Alice and Bella erased.

**EmPOV**  
Edward has a thing for the doe-eyed brunette and Jasper is head over heels for the dark-haired dancer, named for the way she glides across the floor. As for me, the blonde vixen was mine. Even from thirty feet away, I can see she oozes of sex and I want nothing more than to get a taste of her.

Walking into Tonic, I catch a glimpse of her long blonde hair from my stance at the door. She's laughing with her friends and I can just imagine that hot mouth stuffed with my dick. I feel my pants grow tighter at the sight of her. Her confidence in the way she moves is so alluring; I don't know how I've resisted her this long.

For three weeks, I've watched her watch me. So I know she wants me too, but it always felt off. Like she needed or I needed that extra fucking push. I didn't know when that push would come, but waiting be damned because I can't take it anymore. I watch her take a few shots, mesmerized at the way her throat moves as she swallows the light yellow liquid.

My phone rings and I get pissed at the interruption, taking it outside to answer because it's too damn loud in here. Stupid fucking stock brokers and their bad timing. I can wait until Monday to find out how the markets closed, but I knew I really couldn't. It's just the primal side of me taking over. All pleasure tonight, no business.

I quickly end the call and rush back inside to my brothers and to ogle her some more. When I get back inside the door, I adjust to the warmness and scan the bar area for my girl and her friends, but I don't see them. I feel a nudge in my ribs and I look to my right to see Jasper as he nods forward in the direction of the dance floor. I follow his gaze and my jaw almost comes unhinged it drops so fast.

The three girls are dancing and grinding all over each other. It's a feast of frenzy as hair flies and hips gyrate, matching the pulse of the music. The sight before me is so fucking hot, I nearly jizz in my pants on the spot.

All the guys around them are staring, eyes bugging out of their heads and I can't help but feel a little jealous. One dude struts up to the doe-eyed brunette, Bella, as Edward takes it upon himself to find out their names last week, and starts to reach out for her. To my left, Edward lets out a menacing growl and starts to move in their direction. I pull him back, telling him to wait a minute and enjoy the fucking show. Bella, Rosalie and Alice push him off and then get back to their fucking grinding.

I don't think I can watch much more of this. Almost as if he knew what I was thinking, Edward makes his way onto the dance floor. He stands by and watches the girls for a moment before he reaches out and grabs Bella by the forearms and pulls her to him. She goes willingly and succumbs to his body as he grinds her into him. Jasper is on the move next and I follow. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him approach Alice and she jumps on him, wrapping her legs around his waist nearly knocking him over. I chuckle softly as I approach Rosalie. The closer I get, the more my dick aches to be buried balls deep inside her and I hope that for fuck's sake she's ready for that.

She turns to face me just as I reach her and I smile warmly, "Looking for me beautiful?" I ask her.

Her eyes roam over my face and then my body, a look of heady lust passes her eyes just as they reach mine and she gives me a seductive smile.

"Fucking took you long enough."

Fuck, I love a vixen who bites.

**RPOV**Just when I thought another night was going to pass where I would have to go home and get friendly with my box of toys again, already thinking about ribbed latex and anal beads that I just know pale in comparison to the flesh I want pounding into me, there he was. Standing right in front of me. His large frame bearing over me as he smiles and charms me with his words. All I can think about is the weight of his body against mine and the oh so satisfying pressure that would come from that.

"I'm Emmett," he says as he moves closer, his masculine scent of spicy woods wafting towards me.

"I know who you are."

"And you're Rosalie." I must have garnered a look of shock on my face by his reaction, "Yeah. I know who you are too," he replies with a wink.

Standing here, hearing his voice, smelling his scent, looking at him and he winks at me. If I don't fuck him tonight, I'm going to wear every damn toy in that box out and have to start fresh.

I know what I want. I want him. And it's about fucking time he knew it.

I slide up to him, pressing my chest against his and let out a moan as my nipples, bare under my bra, come into contact with his hard muscle. I can feel them tighten in response and I want nothing more than to bury his face in my chest. In response, Emmett reaches around and grabs my ass, pulling me to him roughly. I can feel that my nipples aren't the only things hardened by the tension. And if the bulge in his pants is any indication, Rosie's gonna have a fuckawesome time tonight.

I shift my hips, rubbing against his cock and he lets out a hiss before his lips hungrily drop to mine. My tongue darts out of my mouth and flicks against his perfectly plump lips, beseeching entrance. Emmett groans and opens his mouth, sucking my tongue into his, eliciting a moan from me.

The moan must have set him off, because it's almost like an animalistic need now. He starts to grab at my flesh and my nails start to dig in his arms. The kissing is frantic, wrought with the need to taste one another in every way. He lowers his lips to my neck and bites and I gasp. The sensation of teeth to skin is something I have always felt insanely erotic. I push his shirt off of his shoulder to reciprocate and bite just as hard as a primal growl escapes his lips, sending shock waves straight to my pussy.

"I need to fuck you. Now!" he demands in my ear. Typically, I'm not the kind of girl to take orders. I give them. But tonight, with Emmett, he's in control. I want him to be. He pulls back to look me in the eye and I nod in acquiescence. He looks up from my face for a moment before grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hallway next to the bar. I can't be sure if it's the liquor, the heat inside, or the excitement of what could potentially happen and I don't care. I love every fucking second of it.

We continue down the hallway until we reach the back door to the bar and Emmett pushes it open with his foot. Once outside, he spins me towards the wall and presses his body into mine. The movement is so fast that my head is still spinning once my body stops moving. Emmett buries his face into my neck.

"Mmmm. You smell so fucking good," he coos as his tongue flicks out and laps at the skin he just bit. I run my hands up the back of his shirt, feeling every rippling muscle, wanting us to be completely naked, but knowing that it's not safe here. _Maybe next time_.

Emmett's hands snake down my sides and to my waist; his foot kicks my legs open just a little more as his right hand finds it way to the hem of my skirt. He runs his hand down the outside of my thigh, towards my knee and back up again. My body starts to react in a shiver and Emmett lets out a sly laugh.

His hands crosses over the meat of my leg to my inner thigh and I hear him intake a sharp breath as he feels the wetness that has started to drip down my leg.

"Holy mother of fuck! You're dripping!"

Now it's my turn to laugh, but it doesn't last long as Emmett's lips crash to mine, pulling and biting at the already bruised flesh, causing me to whimper. His hand makes its way up my thigh and brushes against my thick folds, causing me to purr in delight. His cool hand on my warm flesh is the perfect combination.

"Oh fuck, baby. No panties!" Emmett growls against my lips.

Without a second delay, or any warning, Emmett plunges two fingers into my throbbing pussy, forcing a gasp from my lungs. I feel him smile against my lips before his moves his mouth to my ear and wraps his mouth around the lobe, pulling it into the warmth.

He continues to pump his thick fingers in and out of my aching flesh and adds his thumb to circle around my clit. My hips buck involuntarily at the contact and I whine into his neck, begging him to fuck me. Emmett twists his wrist and angles his fingers so that they hit the tender flesh just beyond my entrance. Almost instantly, I feel my stomach start to tighten. I try and hold it off. I want to prolong the sensation of his strong hands bringing my body to new heights, but I can't and the pleasure of my orgasm washes over me as I cry out in excitement. I've never had such an intense orgasm from fingers alone. Fuck! My box of toys is already looking obsolete.

Emmett removes his hand and I moan at the loss. I want to keep him between my legs and his lips on my skin. He licks his fingers and the sight of him licking my juices from his hand makes me want him even more. I grab his wrist and turn his fingers to me, making sure to lick every spot that touched my pussy and stare at his warm brown eyes.

As if it were even possible, Emmett's eyes darken some more and he kisses me again, his tongue searching my mouth, desperate to get a taste of me from my own lips.

"Shit, you taste so damn good."

Reluctantly removing my lips from his, I push his body away from mine just a little. I shiver from the cold, but only slightly, as I slide my body down the wall undoing his pants on the way. I lick my lips as the zipper rolls down and his thick cock springs free. _Commando. Nice!_ I look up at him and quirk an eyebrow. Emmett throws his head back in laughter and I slowly lick the tip of his cock, bringing him from laughter to hissing. His hips buck involuntarily, bringing his dick closer to my face.

I open my mouth wide to encompass his girth and slowly slide him into my mouth, inch by glorious fucking inch.

"Damn, Rosie. You're killing me."

I smirk around his cock before I start to slide it in and out of my mouth, using my fist to pump in tandem with my mouth. I reach up and hold his hips with my left hand for leverage as I start to suck fast, harder. I relax my throat and loosen my jaw to allow room to fit the rest of Emmett into my mouth as his dick slides smoothly down my throat.

"Shit. Goddammit!" Emmett hisses through a clenched jaw.

I hum around his cock, excited by his approval of my cock sucking skills. I've never doubted it, but it's always nice to hear. Without even realizing it, my hand drops from his hip and trails it's way up my leg to my swollen clit and starts to circle the flesh. I'm so turned on by watching Emmett gain pleasure from my mouth that I can't resist; I need to come again. Soon.

"Uh uh. That's mine," Emmett growls, looking down at me before he lifts me up from my crouched position by my arms, causing me to fly into the air just a little. I squeal a little just as my body comes back down and rests in his arms. I wrap my legs around his waist and hook my ankles together, locking my legs in place. Emmett is wearing a huge grin as his finger starts to circle my clit again.

"Please, Emmett," I whine as I push my hips forward, pressing my clit into his hand.

"Please what, baby?"

"Please, fuck me!" I almost shout.

Emmett immediately plunges into me and I call out into the midnight air as his mammoth cock stretches my pussy in feel-good ways I have never known. I feel him shudder against me as we both adjust to the combined sensation of big and tight. I push my hips forward, begging him with my body and Emmett answers by pulling his hips back and then slamming his hard cock into me so forcefully, my back slams into the wall causing me to wince slightly. The slight pain is quickly forgotten as Emmett continues to plow into me, my nails digging in his back as his lips hungrily feast on mine.

"Goddammit, Rosie. You feel so fucking good," Emmett groans as he finds that spot on my neck he loves so much. I am reveling in the fact that he knows what I like, where I like it. It's phenomenal to have an in-tune lover. Even if it's only for one night.

"Ugh! Harder, please!" I cry into his ear. I want to feel him rip through every inch of me as I claw at his flesh, leaving marks he's sure to remember tomorrow. To remember me.

Emmett submits to my pleas and his hips work faster, thrusting his pelvic bone into my clit, making my body jerk at the sensation. Despite the cool night air, a light sheen of sweat breaks out on his skin. I can feel it on his back and see it on his face.

His body starts to tremble and I can feel his cock twitch in my wet pussy; I know I'm close too. I remove a hand from his back and press it between our writhing bodies and Emmett hoists me up with both arms even further, tilting my pelvis back at an angle allowing him deeper access. I circle my clit furiously, both anxious for release and nervous to let it end. From this angle, I can feel the tip of his cock reach my very core; the pressure starts to build even more and I know I have mere seconds before my body explodes.

My walls start to tighten and Emmett's movements become erratic as guttural grunts start to erupt from his chest. I take my clit and pinch it between my thumb and index finger, crying out as my orgasm takes me soaring high.

"Holy shit. Oh my God. Emmett! Shit!" I cry out before my breath gets lost in my throat. My eyes close as pops of light burst behind my eyelids like fireworks.

"Fuck, Rosie. So fucking good. Fuck!" Emmett roars into the night as his own release finds him and I feel his hot liquid fill me to the very core.

His motions still and my body shakes as I come down from the best fucking orgasm in my young life. We stay like this for a moment, both of us catching our breath and trying to wrap our minds around what happened.

I unhook my ankles and start to slide my legs from around Emmett's body, groaning as his now semi-hard cock starts to slip from my still dripping wet pussy. We adjusted our clothes and I looked up into his eyes, seeing the pride settled there.

I still want him. And even though he just gave me the best fuck of my life, I'm not ready to give into him. To give him more. Or at least I'm not ready to let him think that I am. I pull Emmett's face to mine, placing my hands on either side of his face. I place my lips on and start to kiss him. Emmett tilts his head to deepen the kiss and our lips part as tongues dart out to explore. I moan into his mouth, because honestly he is a good fucking kisser and I can't help my reaction.

"Can I see you again?" Emmett asks as he breaks the kiss.

I place a chase peck on his lips, "It's going to take more than a great fuck to land me, sweetie," I say as I pat his cheeks with my hands. I slide out from between him and the wall and make my way towards the door. "You know where to find me if you want me."

And with that I head back inside.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!**


	28. the real teacher

**by: the real teacher**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

Cass' Birthday Surprise

Emmett POV

Here we are at Dusty's bar having fun with the gang. Edward is getting our drinks at the bar. Jasper went to help him. I am sitting in the booth surrounded by the girls. Ah the girls, Alice, Kortney, and Cass. Jasper and I have been friends for ever. Edward and I are cousins. They told me to meet them here in an attempt to help me get over my ex.

I loved Rose, but did I see myself with her when I was 80? No, not really. We had intense physical attraction. And eventually that attraction ran its course. We were together for a little over a year. We had been broken up for almost 3 months. I wasn't trying to seclude myself. I just didn't want to get caught up living the irresponsible single life. I'd been there done that. I am 27 years old. It was time to settle down. Rose was great, but not someone I want to settle down and have kids with.

Edward and Kortney have been together for years; all through high school and college. They are fucking perfect for each other. They are the yin to each other's yang. She is lively and very outgoing. He is a loyal and down to earth guy. They both will do anything they can to help someone. I wanted to have a love like them.

Jasper and Alice have been dating for about 2 years now. They met at a concert. Kortney brought her along and introduced them. They have been inseparable ever since.

Alice and Kortney teach with Cass. They were always talking about her. I have heard several stories about her. So I told Kortney to bring her out sometime with us.

I am glad she did because this girl was beautiful. She had the most beautiful smile and those eyes. They were rich in color, very inviting. She was a lot like Kortney, very outgoing and bubbly. She was different than Kortney in the fact that she didn't just jump right into any conversation. She waited until someone said something directly to her. I guess she was feeling us out.

I reached for my Bud Light and took a long drink. Kortney and Edward clanked their Corona's together and kissed. Alice sipped her Miller Light while Jasper drank a Coors Light. I looked at Cass who was drinking some sort of whiskey and coke.

I couldn't help but notice the way her tongue darted out and touched the glass before her lips touched it.

_What the hell Emmett, pull yourself together!_

The girls squealed when some dance song came on. They were on the floor bumping and grinding.

"So Emmett, what do you think about Cass?"

"I don't know Edward. She is definitely hot; she seems really sweet and a lot of fun. I guess we'll just play it by ear and see how it goes. I am interested in her though."

"Holy shit guys look!" exclaimed Jasper.

We looked up to see out girls practically fucking each other. How much had they had to drink? Alice was behind Kortney and Cass had her face all in Kortney's neck will Alice had her hands low on Cass' hips.

"Let's get out there before some guys think that they can hover around our territory." I said as I got up from the booth.

"I'd like to fucking see them try to get near my wife!" Edward growled.

I walked up behind Cass and replaced Alice's hands with my own and spun Cass around. I threw her arms around my neck and hoisted her up my body. We swayed to the music while looking into each other's eyes. Damn that woman and her eyes, they're killing me.

I shook my head and closed my eyes to try to get rid of the hard on in my pants. I looked over at Edward and Kortney to help with that. Edward had Kortney lifted up with her legs around his waist. His hands were all in her hair and they were kissing wildly. I love Kortney like a sister, so that shit just wasn't cool, married or not.

I looked back at Alice and Jasper who were keeping it PG-13, but Jasper's hands were wondering.

I heard an, "I'm thirsty" from Cass. I took her hand and led her off the floor and up to the bar.

"What'll it be?" asked the bar tender.

"I'll have a Bud Light, and she will have…"

"A crown and coke, please."

Wow! A woman after my own heart.

"Is that all you drink?" I asked Cass.

"I like beer, but I feel like tonight is a whiskey night." She said the words almost shyly, but oh so sexy.

"Is that right? What makes this particular night a whiskey night?"

"Well, you see, when I need some encouragement I drink whiskey. It helps lower my largely defensive walls. I have been fucked around with too many times."

"I understand that Cass, but you don't have to keep anything up around me. I have been were you are."

"Emmett, I will be honest with you. Kortney has talked so much about you. I already feel like I know you really well. I like your personality and I would like the chance to spend more time with you. I know that you recently got out of a long relationship, but I promise I won't go faster than you want to. There is just something about you that I find incredibly sexy."

DAMN!

So this girl thought I was sexy…well I am so glad she laid it all out there.

There is no time like the present.

"Cass, I have a confession to make too. Kortney is like a sister to me. She has talked about you for a year now. She really likes you and speaks very highly of you. If Kortney thinks you are great, then I will trust her judgment. I'll be honest and tell you that yes I loved Rose, but I wasn't in love with her. We had a very passionate and intense physical attraction. However, after time that physical attraction wore off. She became a beautiful body. There was nothing inside of her that held me there."

I felt so much lighter just getting all of this off of my chest. Cass' crown and coke was helping me as much as it was helping her.

I took another drink of my beer and began again.

"Cass, I think you are a beautiful person with an intriguing mind. Everything Kortney has ever said about you I listened to and found myself thinking that I would like a girl that's like that. I thought of asking Kortney and Alice about you, but never could work up the courage."

She finished her drink and said, "Well Emmett let's go out again tomorrow night just the two of us. What do you think?"

I smiled and picked up her hand.

"That is a perfect plan! I will call you around noon with the details. So I guess that means I need your number."

She smiled and handed me her phone. We put in each other's numbers and the switched phones back. The rest of the gang came walking up to the bar to get more drinks.

"You are wearing me out you insatiable woman!" Edward laughed as he kissed Kortney.

Kortney stood at my opposite side and whispered in my ear, "I saw that little exchange a minute ago, are you sure you are ready? I don't want her getting hurt, I love her to pieces."

"Yes. I have heard you talk about her long enough. I have always found her intriguing through your words, but we just never met. She is gorgeous and down right sinful on the dance floor. She has a charming personality and a wicked sense of humor. I can see this going somewhere. I have been honest with her about Rose."

Kortney nodded and smiled. She knew what I meant and that I was serious without further explanation.

Alice came over to stand by Cass and just briefly caught my eye and winked at me.

Jasper cocked his head in question. I just grinned at him. Now he knew. He shook his head and laughed at me.

A good dancing song came on and I grabbed Cass' hand to lead her out to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her to me. She stood on her tip toes and kissed my cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked surprised.

Cass blushed and told me, "I just felt like doing it, was it alright?"

I took her face in my hands and kissed her passionately, hoping to show her that it was perfectly fine. As we pulled apart she held the dopiest grin on her face that I am sure matched mine. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath and shot me that breath taking smile.

"You wanna get out of here and talk some more?"

"I would love to Emmett."

As we said our good byes to everyone I felt for the first time in a long time the happiness that my cousin and best friend exuded when they were with their significant others. I knew a lot about Cass from Kortney and Alice. I knew enough to talk with her for hours, but still not enough to keep me content. I wanted to know everything about her and her body. She fit next to me better than my shadow.

I led her out of the bar and to my truck. I asked her if she wanted to go to her place or mine. She said IHOP, then her place.

Hot damn this was definitely the girl for me. I held her hand the whole way to the restaurant in comfortable silence. I knew that I felt warm and whole on the inside by just touching her. I knew right then that this was going to be the start of a beautiful relationship.

********HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CASS!!!!!!!!!!********

I hope you enjoyed it!!! A little Emmett fluff for ya!!!!

BIG Hugs,

Kortney

a.k.a.

the real teacher

or teacher on twilighted


End file.
